From Dust to Bone
by Surpise
Summary: When everything you have ever known, is destroyed in a blink of an eye, because of what you are and what you were meant to be, do you deny it? Or do you embrace it? Born with the symbols of Chaos and Death, fleeing from his home world with the power of darkness within his soul, what path will Jason walk? Will he emerge from the shadows or will he fall prey to his dark side? OC, AU
1. Prologue

A/N: Just an extension of the summary, this is not a self-insert :). For those of you who are following me which is only a few due to my other story Sister of a Hero, it's on hold for awhile, need to get in some variety so I don't end up getting bored with the story I was working on.

Any who... I started to watch Familiar of Zero and got hooked hugely, and one of my friends at school gave me this idea and asked if I could put it into words/story so basically this isn't really my idea, credit goes to my school friend, haha . In a way, I am quite enjoying writing this and hopefully I'll get far with this one, only time will tell :) Oh and **Flames are not tolerated!** :^)

Prologue: Wasteland of Bone

This yellow land of dust, mountains that seemed broken and sad, the land of bones lay in silence as a small figure walked through the dead landscape. The figures black cloak lifting with each small breeze or gust of wind and the black tattered hood that shrouded the tormented soul that lay beneath.

This is all that remains of the one lovely world of Starlight. A world that was once peaceful and green throughout every city, a place where magic was embraced and technology was increasing in production by the day. It all seemed like heaven but the world had its downs, the occasional disagreement led to conflict and conflict led to battle and battle led to war. It was all the same, nothing new, nothing uncommon, though on a large scale it was considered a peaceful world where life thrived and developed.

The arts of arcane and knowledge exceeded the minds of many and was harnessed by the brave and determined and by only those who would take the daring step. The leaders stood proud and kind hearted to all their subjects and loyal followers. This was just the way people were meant to live their lives, looking up to others and eventually coming out to become the best they can be and to lead others in their footsteps, but not all is what it seems.

In different places of this world, a similar order was in place, where people fought to become better by throwing down the people in power and taking their rightful spot as rulers and lords of the land. These _warlocks_ were simply the conjurers of fire and nightmare. Their fire burnt, and their greed spread, their order widening until it rivaled the arcane Mages themselves.

The arcane users had watched this government unfold to find its true colors finally emerging and take over, as the years passed on. When all seemed peaceful and stable, the first Great War ever to be recorded in history in the world of Starlight broke out as everyone eventually had come to know as the "War of the Arts".

Both sides of Government suffered heavy casualties as the war lasted for many years until a foresight from the side of the arcane Mages predicted the end of the world by an unknown force and the only person that would survive the extinction would be the incarnation of the Reaper himself.

An ancient legend, buried and forgotten, never to be spoken of again by any living mortal, the idea simply to have the walker and harbinger of death walking among them was ludicrous. When confronted with this truth, the leaders of the arcane dismissed it and threw the prophet aside, casting him out and disregarding every warning he had ever given. The mistake that would cause the downfall of the world had finally taken its course.

As the years passed on and the war raged on, killing millions of Mages and warlocks, the fight for power, the war that shattered the worlds eternal rein of peace, the child of the prophecy was born, the symbols of Death and Chaos clearly imprinted on each of his backhands. The symbol for Chaos, the image of a raging fire storm was imprinted like a black marker had drawn on the back of his hand in professional artistic detail. The image for death was a skull of torment, its bony jaw wide open as if it were screaming. They were just birthmarks, but it was clear, the foresight was telling the truth.

Born to a noble family, Jason de Franzi was, and as predicted, the reincarnation of the Grim Reaper, The one to harness the darkest power ever known to arcane and warlock demonic arts. As the young innocent child grew older, his power became apparent to all and both sides of the government.

The innocent child was a boy with short black spiky hair and green eyes, the face as pale as death and as happy as a baby to receive candy, a child truly oblivious to the powers who wished to use him as a weapon.

As the boy grew into his pre-teenage years of his eleventh year of being alive, he was to bear witness to the reality of what he was actually born into, the full brutality of war and slaughter when warlocks entered his home and burned it to the ground along with every single one of his favorite and cherished memories of his childhood. Luckily, he and his family had escape in time before the warlocks were able to get them.

After that experience, the meaning of war became a hatred of his. In his mind, it wasn't necessary, it wasn't needed. People died when they didn't need to. Wasn't there any other way to settle things? Was war and death the only answer? Was power really that important?

People around him battled and died, talking about honor and how important it was that if you were to die, it would be best to die for your people and for recognition. In his mind those were two different things. Dying for your people was one thing but for recognition and reward? To bring your family a good name? Was it really all worth it if you lose your life? What good was it if your family had received reward when you are lying dead in a coffin?

During this time of war, the world had become corrupt and decayed. The once peaceful world had turned into hell because of greed, power, and government. What was the point if everyone was dead, what would you rule over? A place of death, you would be lonely, so lonely to walk to road of torment.

That was when it happened, for the first time in the war, both sides stopped to witness their complete extinction as the men like gods descended from the sky from large ships and beams of light. So caught up in their own war, they weren't prepared for such an attack. In a matter of days, the governments from both sides agreed to a temporary alliance and fought together to defeat this new threat, but to no avail. The death of both sides weighed heavily and thus, by the day the Mages and Warlocks were hunted and killed like animals.

The boy of Death and Chaos watched as these men, slaughter his family in front of his own eyes, his mother, his father, sisters, his little brother even. Blood stained his hands and fire burned in his eyes until finally when it came for his execution, he snapped, letting years and years of pain and torment from the civil war out on these unaware soldiers from an unknown origin.

In his right hand, appearing in a hot black fire, a large black scythe appeared in a green and black fire. Before the soldiers even knew what had happened, their souls had been severed from their bodies and sent straight to the pits of hell for eternal torture.

The bodies dropped like flies under the little eleven year old's rage. For months Jason ran and ran from these soldiers, unable to control his power killing everything and anyone that stood in his way, the power of Death only appearing when on the verge of death and Chaos when the anger just had to be let out.

It was only two years later that Jason had taken refuge underground and waited for the soldiers from the sky to leave. For some reason, Jason had no need for food or water, though the consumables were nice, his body just simply wouldn't need it to survive.

As he hid, the full toll of war finally hitting his mental state, he cried for months, wanting his family back, wanting his friends back, wanting his people back. Innocence was lost and only the black red mist of harsh reality was there to greet him as he returned to the surface of his world. Witnessing the horrors of war at such a young age and having to deal with them by himself, he was forced to cut out all emotion until he was nothing more than what seemed like a robot with no purpose.

Out of the underground and into the dead wasteland, Jason crawled. The soldiers had gone, leaving behind an empty shell of a world, nothing but silence, nothing but the wind to comfort the lone reaper, the only survivor, the last of his race. The civil war was only the cause of this mass extinction, the real reason why this happened was unknown, why had those people attacked?

Jason was left with nothing, with his family in the graves and his meaning of life destroyed before he even reached the age of thirteen, what has he got left to live for? That's when his determination hardened, he swore to himself he would not let this happen again, he would find out the people who did this to his people, he would find them and make them pay.

For the next year, wandering along, he constructed a new life style, attempting to control his powers, mastering each aspect of his abilities until he could finally wander freely with no concern what no ever. Still he remain emotionless, his face remain dead and unreadable. Black bags dropped under his green eyes and his black hair became unruly and wild.

Witnessing the horrors of war and death at such an early age, he had become exactly what he hated. A weapon of death, a merciless beast with no remorse, but out in this land, there were no people, only wild animals and beasts that had managed to survive the massacre.

It was only when he turned fifteen was when the empire returned to the planet. Walking across the desert of bones, he looked up to see the ships approaching once again. Some flew off into the distance while one seemed to spot him and land right in front of him, a number of soldiers exiting the ship and holstering weapons and pointing them at him.

A sadistic grin appeared of Jason's face as in a black flame, he summoned his scythe and using his mastered power, ripped the life from every single soldier, causing their bodies to shrivel up and wrinkle and in a matter of seconds melt leaving only bones that in the next few seconds turned to dust and was carried away by the wind.

In an instant, he felt sick and disgusted with himself; he had let it overpower him again, the dark fury that lay within him. The desire to kill and decay his enemies, what would his family think? Would they think he was some kind of monster? Or a beast that needed to be killed? These thoughts plagued his mind each time he killed, each time he gave not a single drop of mercy to his opponents.

He looked up through is tired green eyes and saw an empty ship, a chance to finally get off this dead world and find a new one, a chance to start again. A fresh start would be perfect for him.

He raced inside and but as he headed towards the pilot seat, he caught sight of a reflection. In one of the windows looking outside of the ship, it was easy enough to see his own reflection in it. He looked like he wasn't of this world, something born from death and sadistic torture. He looked away, tears filling his eyes as he was disgusted to even be what he was.

Although he was a reaper, he was still born an arcane Mage and still had the ability to cast spells like his family. Though he had never tried or practiced much as it hurt his heart too much to even try. The pain of loss and remembrance cut at him like a knife.

As he looked back at his reflection and growled, he would vow never to kill anymore unless in defense, he would never get involved in a conflict unless it was to protect someone, he would never get involved in a war, and unless it was to fight for those he loved. Like that mattered, he had none of those, so no reasons to even get involved in anything.

With no last thoughts he took one last glance to the land he had been traveling for three years of his lonely life. Three years in complete isolation, and three years with nothing except wild animals who craved for food. It was time to finally leave and start anew.

As he restarted the ship and took off, he reminded himself of the horrors he had witnessed here, this world was nothing more than a bad memory and filled with nothing but horror and emptiness.

And soon to be nightmare.

-Line Break-

A/N: So yeah, that's the beginning to the story, basically just a small background for the OC, as most stories for OC's that I read lack back story and that's why I feel that I don't read them that much. Sorry if you think the OC is overpowered, in a way he kind of is, but Power for him is really the way he uses it and controls it. As you can see, he's emotionally shattered inside and can't stand conflict, you'll see why he becomes not so overpowered throughout the story... if that makes any sense... :P

As for Pairings, well, Louise has been taken by Saito so it's not going to be a OC X Louise, because I happen to really like that couple, makes me giggle when I watch them fight, it's so adorable.

Just another thing, Chapters will be long, so they take awhile to write and edit in good detail. By long I mean more than 10,000 words long.

**Please Review** and I'll hopefully see you next chapter which is in the process of being edited.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Don't like the story? Don't read it, it's that simple. This is something I do in my spare time, and sorry if things in this chapter tends to move fast, I try to write in detail.

Chapter One: Mirrored World

Traveling through the darkest edges of space, what seemed like an endless void of madness and an unlimited amount of shining stars just waiting for strangers, Jason continued to fly on wards to an unknown location. In truth, he didn't care where he went or landed; he just wanted to be as far away from any sort of memory of that world as possible. The further away he was, the less pain he felt in his heart.

It was all the same really, just a change of scenery, he was still alone, still by on his own with no one to talk to, and it was a lonely life that a child should never have had to have or ever have had to live. It was the true meaning of torture, knowing that everything has been taken from you at the worst point in your life when you need people the most.

Setting the ships mode to auto-pilot, Jason left the controls and when to bed in the ships recovery wing where the medical beds were located. It wasn't a big ship, it was more of a scout ship with two beds for emergency recovery if needed. A ship that could carry up to eight people at the most, the soldiers that had come to his world must have been a returning party to scout out the world to make sure any survivors had made it, and exterminate them when they had the chance.

Being born to such an advanced race with the arts of magic and the knowledge of technology, piloting the space ship wasn't much of a big deal to Jason, just a little confusing to start and get moving.

His races abilities were unique, the arcane Mages had the ability to use the elements to their liking, some powerful, some incredibly wise and all knowing. Some arcane Mages didn't have to be powerful in the way they used their magic such as fire or water, it was the way it was to be used. That was the secret, however the warlocks resigned to using violent acts to show power and used methods such as sacrifices and the drinking of pure innocent blood to increase their demonic rage and lust for power.

Most warlocks had the features of Undead as they had lost their humanity when turning to the fires of hell as their source of power. The Necromancers where very similar, as they to, were also a powerful rank alongside the warlocks, an area where they specialize in summoning the dead and using forbidden curses.

You may think it's strange that out of the blue, the reincarnation of the Reaper would form among these people but the Grim Reaper has many legends, many myths, some truth, some false, but the real thing that made the Reaper so dangerous to these Mages, Warlocks and Necromancers is that the Reaper was able to harness the power of both sides to form one single powerful entity, the true dammed soul that burned with rage.

It was the type of power that burned and ran on darkness, and darkness alone. The type of power you wouldn't want to cross and expect to live. However, this power had been placed in a young boy, at such a young innocent age, the resolve of the child was happiness at the time when his family was still alive, but as the little boy known as Jason bore witness to the slaughter of his family, the true darkness that blackened his heart and locked all emotions away for good, had been released.

It was only now that Jason began to fight back against that darkness, when the rage was too much to bear, it would take over and what happened to those soldiers, who had tried to kill him only a while ago, would happen again, and it would be even worse. When the Reaper's rage burns, lives around the entity will vanish without a single breath to spare.

It was not easy for Jason to accept this, nor had he actually accept this power in the first place, he had never asked for such a power, the power to decide who lives and who dies, it was more of a burden than an asset. He preferred the arcane arts over the black fire that consumed lives around him, however when walking the dead lands of his home world, he had no choice, but he also had nothing to hide.

Finally, he could put all the hate behind and start anew, but along with that, he would try and gather as much information on the Empire that had ensured of his race's demise, he swore he would, as well as living a rather peaceful live, he would find the people responsible and avenge his family. His green eyes burnt with a determined black fire as he headed towards his bed.

Only fifteen years of age, and already his childhood had been nothing more than a nightmare lurking in the shadows, a painful past that he would never dare to ever live again. He would never let anybody he cared for die ever again, he would stop the evil and he would send it to the darkest pits of hell, even if he did hate his power.

As he closed his eyes, he prayed for a quiet sleep, a sleep that would finally put ease to his troubled dammed mind, but for a Reaper, sleep is never easy, not with death lurking in the shadows.

-Line Break-

In a deep sleep, Jason felt a slight shake from the outside, as his sleep stirred he found the shaking to become more apparent before it became a full scale earthquake simulation. His eyes snapped open, red alert lights flashing everywhere as he looked around in a panic to see what was happening.

He shot up and wrapped himself in his black coat and ran for the controls, everything was flashing as he ran towards the steering controls. Before he knew it, something hit the ship sending him flying into the wall to his right, fracturing his right shoulder. Jason fell to the cold steel floor of the now lit red ship breathing heavily and trying to push the pain out of his mind. Death was closing in, that conscious feelings of the inevitable fate closing in like jaws clamping down on its prize.

Using his good side of his body that wasn't now searing with pain, he pushed himself up and jogged over to the controls. What he saw through the screen displaying outside of the ship, he had entered a level six electrical storm, at least that was what the computer said, he had no idea how bad or how high the scale went up, but he had a feeling he was in a serious amount of trouble.

Another harder object smashed into the ship sending Jason backwards hitting the back of his like a rock on stone. He dizzily got up again, swaying from side to side as he put his hands on the controls looking through his blurred eyes for any sort of button or control that would save his life. Through sheer luck he hit the acceleration controls and pushed it to maximum. The ship jerked for a moment and then shot forward, throwing Jason to the floor again.

The ship tore out of the electrical storm and what Jason saw out of the small openings of his eyes, was a large glowing planet, he could feel it from here, the magical energy just swirling around the planet like blood in the human body. Currents and streams of pure spirit power, it was almost a sight to be blessed with, however the situation seemed to smack Jason in the face as he realized he was still going at full speed and heading towards the world in front of him ready to become a pancake on the surface of this world.

Using what strength he had left, he crawled for the controls and pushed himself up, another bright flashing light caught his attention as he turned to face the blinking report.

"_Damage sustained: 70%. Current standard report of ship sustainability: 25% Landing capability: 3%"_ The monitor read which made Jason lose all hope of surviving this forced landing.

His hand reached for the acceleration control and tried to pull it up, however as he tried to pull the leaver sparked violently and jammed leaving Jason to pilot a space ship going at 100% acceleration and guide it into a landing manually as the auto-pilot system was currently destroyed from that electrical storm he had just passed through.

Hastily, Jason sat down and gripped the steering controls, he attempted to pull up, however it was as if he was pulling a cart of bricks, the steering controls just wanted to nothing but jerk downwards each time he tried to pull upwards. As if things couldn't get any worse, the ship hit the atmosphere and started to burn up; the heat inside the cockpit of the ship became so intense and too hard to bear as it drained his energy by the second.

Falling in and out of consciousness due to the intense heat, he came closer and closer to the planet's surface. Finally he refused to fall into a sleep state again and summoned the dark power that lay inside his soul. Instantly, the heat in the room that was torching his flesh became irrelevant as he summed his energy and pulled as hard as he could on the steering controls, his fractured shoulder cutting his strength significantly as he tried his hardest to pull the ship up.

Finally, slightly the ship started to lift up slight and was no longer in a nose dive to oblivion. From the outer side of the ship, it would have looked like it was coming in for a landing, except it was going far too fast for a landing. The ship had slowed significantly but still too fast to land safely, the ground got closer and closer as a large pentagon type place with one large tower rising up from the middle.

Luckily the ship wasn't heading towards the nice place, for a brief moment it reminded Jason of his home world, buildings such as these were seen almost everywhere, they often represented Mage quarters.

He was brought back as his ship was close to crashing just a few hundred meters from the outer wall of the place, pulling up as hard as he could the ship finally tilted back slight before it came down. Jason braced himself, but nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen.

As the fireball meteor-like ship came into contact with the earth, the observation window in the cockpit shattered and shards of glass embedded themselves in Jason's flesh, he wanted to scream but the impact had winded him badly, forbidding him to even make the faintest of sounds.

The barrage of wind hitting his face and his body pushed the shards of glass in further like arrows. Finally the ship started to slow down and eventually stopped. Keeping the last fading bits of strength he had, he turned his head and looked around. The entire ship was in shambles, sparks flew everywhere and wires hung from the ceiling like tree branch snakes. He looked down at his pin-cushioned body, countless shards of glass had struck him and with every spot where the glass had impaled, large red wet spots started to soak up a darker read that was now coming through his black cloak.

He lay back in his pilot chair as he waited for death to claim him, his inner darkness coming to consume him. However, just before he was about to black out, he heard panicked voices of other people his age yelling as they came closer. He felt vibrations as someone jumped in through the shattered observation window. The boy was around his age; he wore a blue and white jumper and carried a large sword on his back. Just before he passed out, he heard someone call out to the boy through a language he didn't understand.

'S-Saito, get him out of there!'

-Line Break-

Hiraga Saito, a boy who had only arrived here in the land Halkeginia not to long ago from a normal life on his home world was now walking back to his master after fighting against seven million men, the army of Albion. He thought he had died fighting against the army, in a way he was right, his heart stopped beating but here he was, walking to his master and also the person he loved the most in the world, to find her running towards him, her eyes streaming like rivers like they normally do when she gets upset. He had to admit, he couldn't resist that face, the cute face of his Louise.

As she jumped into his arms, they fell to the ground as she buried her head in his chest. There was no place he would rather be, he gave up his chance to return to his world a long time ago, he gave it up to be with her, to be her familiar, her one and only soul mate. However their moment was interrupted by a loud screeching that tore through the sky. Saito looked up to see a flaming ball heading towards them, he pushed Louise off and picked her up and bolted for safety before she could even ask what was going on.

Behind them, Saito was thrown off his feet as whatever it was crashed into the solid earth behind the two love birds, the force of the impact sending them packing. Whatever that thing was it was still moving, as it rocketed forward across the rich soil on the ground that was housing beautiful bright green healthy grass. In its trail, a burning trail of exploded dirt and burning grass. Finally it came to a stop as Saito saw the students of the academy rushing towards the crash site. Saito got up and pulled Louise along with him despite her protests.

He and Louise were the first to reach the wreckage as his widened. It was a ship, or a space ship like you would see out of a sci-fi movie like that famous movie Star-Trek on his home world. The ship was wreaked, on fire; the metal was burnt and broken.

Saito raced around to the front of the ship and jumped in through the shattered observation window, Louise following in pursuit yelling words of protest which he kindly ignored once he saw the condition of the figure siting in the cockpit. This kid was no older than he was and he had taken injuries just as worse as he had not so long ago when he went up against that army of seven million. The glass had punctured his flesh in multiple places, too many to even count.

Louise who had just caught sight of the figures condition along with several other students all covered their mouths in horror. Louise was shocked, it even looked like the person inside was actually still alive, as she caught movement of the figures eyes under the hood looking at Saito and then around the ship.

Her mouth quivered as she tried to form words in her mouth. 'S-Saito, get him out of there!'

He didn't need to be told twice, he gently but quickly picked the critically injured boy up bridal style and jumped out of the ship. As he jumped out, the hood came off the figure to reveal a boy, no older than Saito or Louise and he was losing a fair amount of blood.

Out of the gathering crowd emerged the headmaster and the teachers. The headmaster walked forward with all haste and examined the boy that was on the brink of death and looked up at Saito who was carrying the boy.

'Get him emergency health treatment now!' The old white beaded Mage ordered. Saito nodded and sprinted off back to the academy to find the nearest teacher with the powers to heal this boy.

So confused about how this all happened so suddenly, Louise ran after Saito tripping over herself along the way. It was only about twenty minutes ago she was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out because she was convinced that Saito had been killed in action, and now he's back and what seems like another strange other worldly person has crashed here. There was one thing that stuck to her mind now, things were about to get a lot more interesting around here.

Back with the teachers, most of the crowd had left to follow Saito and Louise to figure out who this new person was who had crash landed right out front of their school, while the remainder of the students stayed behind and had their eyes glued to the burning ship. The headmaster narrowed his eyes.

'Put the fires out and clean up out here, bring this _ship_ or whatever this thing may be and put it in the academy storage.' He ordered. The teachers nodded and began to use their magic to put out the fires and restore most of the land back the way it was.

As the headmaster was walking back to the academy, it was strange, something plaguing his mind when he could sight of that boys hands, the strange marks on the backs of both of his hands, he had never seen or heard of those marks before in his entire life, and since this boy fell from the sky, he might possibly be from another world.

Back at the academy, in the recovery ward, Saito had dropped off the boy in the black cloak and had left him the in the care of experienced triangle class healers. He watched as the healers melted away the glass as a green glow encased his body and began the healing process. Louise, who'd had enough, embraced him in another hug.

'Idiot, why did you leave me?' She mopped as she buried her head in his chest once again as they stood only a few meters from the boy who was being healed. Saito just chuckled as he returned the hug making Louise even redder in the face, even those she was enjoying being in his company.

'I had to, I wouldn't let you die because of me, and I am your familiar right? I am supposed to protect you, not the other way round.' Louise gave a little huff and snuggled closer to his chest.

'Even so, I don't understand how you survived. I mean I saw the flower lose its glow and everything…' Louise murmured as Saito blushed heavily remembering exactly what happened. The moment when he had woken up to find another pretty face so close to his, the face of a fairy or an elf with those pointy ears.

'I-I was saved by a fairy.' Saito replied with a heavy tint of red just below his eyes. Louise looked up with an un-amused look plastered all over her face; however Saito failed to notice this and continued to describe her.

As he reached the line that he had be whipped and smacked for as he had crossed so many times before, Louise took out her wand with a deadly grin on her face as Saito had finally realized what he had done.

'I see… so that's how it is…' Louise began, her wand glowing blue until uncontrolled power of pure white and blue electricity was flowing throughout the entire wand. Saito looked at her as he looked ready to die a painful death under his lover's wrath; he had crossed this line before so many times, why couldn't his stupid teenager mind know when to stop.

'If you two are going to fight, take it outside.' One of the nurses said. Saito looked back at Louise whose hair looked like lashing appendages ready to reach out and snap him like a twig.

'Gladly!' Saito screamed as he got up and bolted out the door. Louise turned so red with anger she ran after him waving her wand causing explosions left and right.

'Come back here you perverted dog! You idiot, you rotten piece of garbage, I will kill you!' Louise screamed chasing after the running human boy who was trying to keep his life. Saito had passed Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche who were currently making their way slowly towards the healing ward to get a good look at the boy from the crash site.

As Saito ran passed, they all looked questionable but laughed as Louise ran passed screaming and shaking her wand in a twitching rage as she continued to purse her familiar. Kirche sighed and chuckled.

'Those two at it again, jeez the sexual tension coming off those two is enough to give anyone a headache.' The flame haired Mage chuckled; Tabitha the wind Mage nodding in agreement, turning with her large wooden staff and continuing on towards the healing. Guiche just snorted and chuckled at how lucky Saito was to have such a cute girl chasing after him.

As the three Mages entered the room, they saw how well the boy was doing as he was still unconscious but the glass was gone and the spots of blood had been removed along with all of his wounds, now it was just the matter of getting the body to respond and wake up. Rest was always the best way to recover from something, whatever the event may have been, even when you are physically okay, rest allows the mental side of your body to recover which was especially important for Mages.

The three actually managed to see the boy's face. It was rather Gothic if any of them were to describe the features. He had black unruly hair and green eyes. His skin was pale and black bags where dropped under his eyes. His body tone was cut and slim but still paler than a ghost. The kid looked like he had some sort of skin disease but the healing magic would have cured any sort of illness.

'He's expected to make a full recovery by tomorrow.' One of the nurses said coming into the room the three Mages were standing in. They all turned to the new nurse who just smiled and went over to the bed and refreshed the healing spell as another green light sparkled over the unconscious patient.

'Another like Saito' Tabitha muttered. Indeed she was correct in her assumption. Both this boy and Saito seemed to be from different worlds. She wondered if this boy would be like Saito, they could need another boy like him around, brightens the mood. However, she was dead wrong from their origins side, both of them had a past different from the other, and sadly enough, this boy had the worst side.

'He looks like a commoner.' Guiche said examining the clothing and the appearance of the boy. Tabitha didn't say anything on the matter while Kirche snorted.

'Really, you think he's a commoner? You saw him flying something that not even the royals have any sort of access to; do you really think he's a commoner?' Kirche chuckled as she mocked Guiche intelligence. He went red with anger.

'S-Shut up, I was simply pointing out his appearance, whether he's a commoner or not remains to be seen but judging from what he is wearing, he appears as a commoner!' Guiche replied with a frown. Kirche smiled and chuckled as she turned around and began to leave with Tabitha right behind her.

'Well I guess we will find out tomorrow then?' The fire sassy Mage chuckled as she walked off with Tabitha. Guiche growled,

'_The nerve of that women, just because of her looks and her feminine shape she thinks she can sway around the school doing whatever she likes!? I'll find a way to shut her up some day…'_ He thought as he left the medical ward and returning to the earth Mage quarters.

-Line Break-

Night came quickly to the peaceful land as all the magic academy students had given up hope of being able to see the strange boy and the strange vehicle he had landed in this place with. Louise had actually managed to catch Saito and delivered the ultimate punishment despite his meaningless protests. However as quickly as his punishment passed, it wasn't long before the two had gone back to bed and finally turned off for the night in a lovable peace.

In the medical ward of the magic academy, the life had returned to Jason as his eyes slowly opened as his head turned from left to right examining his surroundings. At first he was confused as he thought he would still be in his ravaged ship, but he was lying in a comfortable bed gazing up towards the ceiling.

Jason sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he started to trace his body with his hands, he felt no injuries or sharp pieces of glass piercing his skin, it started to make him nervous.

'_I could have sworn I was made a pin cushion by that shattered glass… How did I end up here?'_ He thought as he sat up. His body screamed as all of his muscles were swore, however he completely ignored his body's protest and stood up and looked around. On a hook was his black cloak as he rushed and wrapped it around his body and put the hood over his head, protecting his face from anyone looking in from the outside?

'_I have to figure out where I am.'_ Jason thought as he opened the door leading into the medical ward. The new room that greeted him was a large hallway filled with torches as at the end of the hallway were stairs that twisted downwards, his guess is that he was on the top floor.

As he made his way silently towards the staircase, he couldn't help but feel like he was walking in a Mages quarters back on his own world, the mana in the air was thick, this place as perfect for a world of Mages and wizards. As he was a few more steps away from the staircase, he turned and looked out one of the windows. He had no doubt now, there were people here and they had brought him in here, but whom? How were they able to heal him so quickly?

As he continued to peer out the window, a group of dots carrying the remains of his ship entered the courtyard, all working together to bring in the heavily damaged ship. However Jason recoiled at their means of doing so, each dot seemed to be pointing something at the ship as not a single one of the dots seemed to be physically touching the ship, they were all using magic to levitate the ship to a safer place. He was assaulted by painful reminders from his heritage as he had landed on a planet almost like his own. How insulting, it all felt like a cruel joke as a single tear rolled down Jason's cheek.

'_Maybe all worlds are like this, maybe my world wasn't the only world with Mages and Warlocks…'_ Jason thought as he wiped away the tear with a piece of his black coat. He headed down the large twisty staircase until he was out of the main tower in the middle of the pentagon shaped fortress.

Hiding in the shadows, the dots where now what looked like adults using levitation spells to hold up the ship; Jason guessed they must be scientists of some sort, what else would they have wanted with his ship?

After dropping in off in a large open storage room, the teachers all headed off, locking the large door with a power spell. Jason waited for the Mages to leave before he made his move. He watched as all the Mages had left as he emerged from the shadows and walking calmly towards the large door that held the remains of his ship. He had to check what sort of condition it was in, he knew it wouldn't be flyable, but that didn't mean he couldn't fix it.

As he stood in front of the large storage door, he slightly touched to door before recoiling as the large white protection barrier shimmered into existence, making its point that this door is locked and there is no opening it without the help of Mages. Jason sighed, he knew his magic wasn't powerful enough to break this lock; however he had another power which could deal with this with ease.

It a burst of black fire, which was camouflaged by the night, Jason summoned his black Scythe to his right hand. He was surprised when the movement felt easy; apparently his fractured shoulder had been completely healed as well. Looking around to make sure he was completely alone except for the light of the two moons in the sky, he used his large black obsidian Scythe to cut a small hole in the barrier and the door, enough for him to get through. However, as soon as his Scythe touched the magical barrier, it shuddered and vanished, the spell had been broken.

Raising an eyebrow as to how easy that was, he lifted the storage door open as the light of the two moons poured into the darkness of the storage room. He walked in and approached the scrap metal of what appeared to be his broken ship. Jason frowned; he didn't expect it to be this bad, now he had no idea where to start as everything seemed to be falling apart, interior and exterior.

Jason sighed, '_I don't remember landing this hard, but I did have the wind knocked out of me so maybe I wasn't aware of how much damage the ship had actually taken…'_ He thought as he walked around the ship. He touched a piece of metal and recoiled shaking his hand.

'_Jeez! It's still hot! Man, I can't believe I actually survived that landing…'_

Using his head, he noted down all the possible parts that needed repairing in order to be able to fly again. It all came down to pretty much the entire ship needed remodeling and redone. Jason growled as he put his hands to his forehead, dismissing his Scythe in a black flame. Such a horrible landing and now he could possibly be stuck here for a long time, but did he really want to leave? Part of this world reminded him of his own world, and that was both good and bad. The feeling of being close to a place the same as home was comforting but home brought all the bad memories and horrors. Maybe he would just have to get use to them and live with those horrors, move along with life and forget the past.

Jason reached into his robe and pulled out a book. It was a spell book, the books his mother had given him to learn. It was painful to even hold it, but he was carrying more than one reminder, his mother had even given him her wand, it was perfectly crafted, the magical balance in the wand was priceless, it was of noble quality but also incredibly rare craftsmanship.

Reaching in with his left hand, he pulled out the wand from the other side of his robe, maybe he didn't have to use his reaper powers, and maybe he could fit in with just using magic like every normal Mage would. Narrowing his eyes at the wand and book in both of his hands he sat down in front of his destroyed ship and studied the two items intensely.

He would have to study the way people do things here first before showing any sort of magical art. Doing something outrageous was dangerous and he could be looked down on as an outcast. He didn't want that to happen, he'd had enough of isolation for three years, he just wanted someone to trust, friends to be with, was that so much to ask?

-Line Break-

As dawn broke, Jason was still reading his spell books, studying all he could so he didn't fall behind and so he could make sure if any enemy were to face him, he would outclass them in any way possible. He hadn't noticed that dawn had broken; his body clock was on a different time schedule due to his recent world switching.

As Jason peered up from his 100% focus on reading his spell book, he noticed that through the storage door, light was pouring in through the cracks. Jason titled his head sideways as if trying to process something.

'_It's dawn already. It seems this world is a twelve hour dark out rather than my home world that has thirty six hours of dark out.'_ Jason thought as he got up and slipped the wand and the spell book back into his black robe and pulled the hood up over his face as he headed towards the exit.

As he opened the door, light poured onto his body like a tidal wave, Jason didn't particularly like the sun, partly the reason he kept his black hood over his eyes and most of his head.

A few yards across from where he had opened the storage room door, he saw a gathering of people, they all wore similar clothing, a black cape along with a white undershirt, a golden circle attaching the black cape to the white undershirt, the golden circle had a star on it with five points.

'_This is a school…'_ Jason deadpanned as he figured out where he actually was. He had crashed landed outside of a school for mages, it was strange, his school for the magical arts he had only attended for two years before the war became too wide spread and all mage quarter schools were closed down and used for military operation, this place reminded him exactly that memory, his school was pretty much exactly the same as this one.

He looked around and out of the corner of his eye; he caught sight of a blue vested male who was sitting down examining his hand while talking to himself. Jason was instantly reminded that this person was the person he had last seen before he passed out from shock and blood loss. It was also the one who most likely moved him to the medical ward in the main academy tower. There was no doubt about it, that hair, those eyes, that blue vest and even the sword he had carried on his back.

Jason turned his direction and began to walk towards the boy who had apparently saved his life. As he got closer he felt a tingle of nerves kicking in as he realized that he hadn't actually talked to a living soul for at least three or four years.

He kept walking towards the boy until finally he stood all, towering above him. The boy in the blue vest looked up slightly to see who was bothering him, however his eyes widened as he saw who it was. Jason kept his emotionless face despite the number of emotions he was feeling: excitement, nervousness, and anxiety.

Saito looked at the boy who he had seen yesterday in the medical ward and smiled.

'I see you made a full recovery, are you alright?' Saito said with a smile; however he could not exactly see Jason's face clearly through the hood he was wearing.

'…' Jason replied. He had no idea what this boy had just said; he was talking a completely different language. Saito raised an eyebrow at Jason's silence, maybe he didn't like talking..?

Before Saito could respond further, Jason lifted up one finger for the universal sign that said 'Wait a minute.' Saito just looked at it for a second before nodding.

Sighing Jason got out his wand and pointed it at Saito who jumped out of his skin with previous experiences from having wands pointed at him, especially from Louise.

'S-Stop, what are you doing!?' Saito protested holding up his hands, however, with a quick flick of the wand, a purple wave of energy streamed out of Saito's head harmlessly as he watched it float towards Jason with curiosity in his eyes.

The purple stream of light floated and was absorbed through the cloak and into Jason's head. Jason breathed out and sighed once again and looked at Saito.

'What was that all about?' Saito asked out loud. Jason felt success as he now understood what he had said.

'Good, it worked, I can understand you. To answer your question, I just preformed an "Intelligence Copy" spell that allows me to learn what you have learned, spell for learning different languages so to speak.' Jason said. Saito looked at him and just smiled while he rubbed the back of his head.

'I thought you were going to blow me up or something.' Saito chuckled stupidly. Jason remained emotionless.

'Hardly, I have little to any ill towards you.' Jason replied. Saito sighed internally.

'_Man this guy sure is a straight forward person; I can already tell he's harder than a nut.'_ Saito thought to himself. Jason extended a hand towards Saito. Saito looked up and tilted his head sideways in confusion as he shook Jason's hand.

'I'm Jason, and thanks for getting me out of my ship and saving me.' He said. Saito smiled as he understood as to why he extended his hand in the first place.

'I'm Hiraga Saito, it's nice to see that you're okay after the state you were in.' Saito said as the handshake ended. Jason looked around and then turned back to Saito. He needed to find out who ran this place so he could talk with him or her about his current situation.

'Do you know where the person in charge is? I would like to talk to him if I can.' Jason asked. Saito nodded and pointed to the second to top floor of the tower in the middle of the academy.

'Yeah, he's the headmaster; he's on the second highest floor, right below the medical ward where you were last night.' Jason nodded his head as he turned to walk back into the main tower.

'Thanks, I'll see you around Saito.' Jason said before leaving. Saito just watched the leaving form of Jason with a worried look on his face. His sword popped out of his casing with a careful tone in its voice.

'Careful partner, I sense a dark power in that boy, I'd be best if you stay on his good side.' Derflinger warned. Saito narrowed his eyes, as he turned away from the leaving form of Jason.

'Yeah, just once I get my Gandalfr power back, I'll watch him carefully, just right now I'm a bit caught up with my own problems, and I can't protect Louise without the mark of Gandalfr.' Saito said as he peered once more at his hand. Hopefully this Jason guy could help him out a bit, he didn't seem too bad, he was sort of like Tabitha in a way and he was also a Mage by the way he cast a spell that let him use languages.

Saito knew one thing for sure, he had to find a way to regain the mark of Gandalfr, otherwise he would be no good to Louise, and he would be just another weak commoner.

-Line Break-

Jason found himself in a study sort of room, a headmaster's suite where he sat that the end of the room in his expensive leather office chair. The man was wearing a grey cloak and had a long white beard that also had a large wooden staff beside him. The man looked up; wrinkles covering his face, this man had lived a long life.

As Jason approached the old man narrowed his eyes but said nothing as Jason approached the desk the headmaster was working on.

'I see you have made a full recovery?' The old man asked. Jason simply nodded his head and continued to look at the old man. The headmaster sighed as he relaxed in his chair, still narrowing his eyes at Jason with utter curiosity.

'Might I ask your name?' Jason slowly took off his hood as the feeling of formality was needed and nagged at Jason's good side.

'My name is Jason de Franzi; I am an Arcane Mage from the world known as Starlight. I was born to one of the seven great noble families.' Jason said. The formality was needed, however Jason felt like it was right to say where he came from and what he was, it was only right to state who and exactly what he was, however he would not share the fate of his world and the depth of his power if he could help it.

The headmaster seemed surprised as he sat forward studying Jason like a book.

'If you are a noble, why are you wearing clothes that commoners would wear?' The master said staring bullet holes into Jason. Jason tensed a little however kept his face emotionless, giving nothing away.

'I would rather not talk about it, if you would mind.' Jason said giving the headmaster dangerous glares that the old man took heed of. It was a look that told a story in the headmaster's eyes, something bad must have really happened to this boy, wouldn't be the first noble child with terrible experiences…

'I see, you are a Mage from a noble family… this is interesting indeed. I need not ask of your background, only a select few in this world know of the world Starlight, I am one of them however communications were cut a long time ago. Starlight is the sister planet to ours, so I welcome you to our academy Mr Franzi.' The headmaster said with a small smile. Jason nodded, acknowledging that headmasters praise, being a noble does actually have some pluses.

Jason was about to ask another question, however the headmaster beat him to it.

'Mr Franzi, you say you are a Mage, yet I do not see a Familiar by your side… You seem old enough to have one, but I do not see any partner in your presence.' He said. Jason raised an eyebrow; what did he mean by Familiar? He was never taught anything about a Familiar on his world before the extinction, what was this man talking about?

'If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you mean by Familiar?' Jason asked with a slight curiosity. The headmaster grumbled and coughed as a little white mouse ran out of his sleeve as he raised his hand. The mouse sat perched in the palm of his hand.

'A Familiar is a partner who you are bound to your entire life… more like your pet, your own person pet that will stay loyal until the death of its master.' The headmaster explained. This seemed to peek Jason's interests however he saw no need for one, he had survived on his own, and having a pet would just be a liability.

'I don't exactly see how I would need one.' Jason stated, the headmaster sighed.

'The job of a Familiar is to help and protect its master in all the ways it can. My familiar is Chuchu, the mouse in my palm. He has helped me in ways I never thought possible over the past years of my Mage life. Trust me; you will see the value in having a Familiar.' The Principle said with the utmost certainty. Jason pondered this idea, the idea of having someone or something around to always have his back, to always be around him, a pet wouldn't too much to handle.

Jason looked back at the headmaster with a new curiosity in his mind. He would see if he could summon one of these "Familiars", they seemed to be quite useful by what the old man was saying, it also sounded like a Familiar was more of a life time friend, which Jason wouldn't mind having in the slightest.

'What do I need to summon a Familiar?' The headmaster smiled at the young child with a slight amusement twinkling in his eyes.

-Line Break-

Jason had exited the headmaster's room after a good twenty minutes of discussing Jason's magical capabilities which the principle said that his skill with magic was far more enough than capable to summon a familiar, and had given Jason half an hour to prepare and was also told to meet the old man out in the courtyard for the summoning. In truth, Jason felt a little nervous, from what the headmaster had said, a Familiar is supposed to be your perfect counterpart with similar traits as his own. He was afraid that he was going to summon something really dark and dangerous, but doing this was a way to fit in with everyone else, so he decided to go through with it in the end.

As he exited the room, he saw Saito and a pink blonde haired girl walking next to him. They were following some military commander Jason guessed by the way the women was carrying herself and what she was wearing and also to top it off, what she was carrying. Jason put his hood back over his head to avoid eye contact as he walked past. He caught eye contact with Saito as the two stopped and looked at each other, the pink haired girl stopped as well after walking a few feet and turned around. Saito gave Jason a nervous smile.

'So, what did you talk about?' Saito asked while Jason's eyes looked around, seeing as they had company, he would keep it rather brief.

'Details are irrelevant; however, I'm supposed to perform a summoning ritual to summon my familiar in thirty minutes in the courtyard, other than that, just some minor information that wouldn't bother you.' Jason explained. Saito looked interested while the pink haired girl rushed over and pushed Saito aside and stood in front of Jason with intense looking eyes.

'You're a Mage?!' She blurted out in front of Jason; she looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason just looked at her in confusion, however he didn't show it, he just stared at her questionably, however before he could answer Saito came up behind her and put his hands over her mouth and quietly dragged her towards where they were heading with her wriggling in his arms and trying to shake him off.

'Sorry about her, she can be a bit over-reactive, her name is Louise, I would say her full name but I don't exactly know how to pronounce it. Anyway, we'll be going now and we'll make sure were there for your summoning!' Saito said before he opened the door and closed it behind him with a kicking and punching Louise.

Jason turned and took a few more steps before he heard yelling from behind the door that Saito had dragged Louise into.

'How dare you put your hands on your master like that you perverted dog! A female voice screamed which was soon followed by a large explosion. Jason just stared blankly at the wooden door that now had smoke coming out of the frames around it.

'_Poor guy, what an abusive female.'_ Jason said before continuing towards the courtyard to practice his summoning ritual.

When Jason got to the courtyard, he started to practice the summoning spell he was quickly taught by the headmaster in the twenty minutes they had been talking. The old man was astounded by Jason's processing and learning abilities that he was able to comprehend such a complex spell that a lot of student Mages at the academy study months for!

The old man had told Jason the summoning requires an intense amount of concentration and a lot of will power. During his practicing, he noticed several students arriving to his location along with a few teachers; he wondered what they were doing. They all seemed to be standing around talking to one another and then it became apparent when more and more students began arriving.

They were all going to watch him summon his familiar.

Looking around, he found himself the center of attention which didn't play well on his side but then he could sight of Louise and Saito, who were giving him the thumbs up. He knew Saito would support him for some reason but the pink haired girl; he had no clue why she would be supporting him.

After ten more minutes, the headmaster arrived and walked up to an annoyed looking Jason who watched the headmaster approach.

'I don't remember asking for an audience…' Jason mumbled as the headmaster came into hearing. The old man laughed as he stood in front of Jason.

'Mr Franzi, the summoning of a Familiar is a celebration for all Mages, it's the most important event of a Mages life, for the ritual to be kept as important as it is, we cannot miss a summoning as important as a nobles.' The headmaster explained. As much as Jason didn't like the attention, he seemed to have no choice in the matter. He couldn't blame them, he knew how important events where back on his world before the war. His mother would always dress him up in the most ridiculous looking clothing when they attended a knighting or promotion in ranks.

'I understand, very well, it does not matter.' Jason said turning away from the headmaster as he took out his wand getting ready to begin the summoning. The headmaster smiled as he looked at the boy with curiosity, wondering what this boy was going to summon.

'When you are ready Mr Franzi, you may begin.'

Over in the crowd of students, Louise and Saito stood patiently waiting for the summoning ritual to start. Louise couldn't believe this guy was a Mage, the fact that he looked like he came from another world made her think that her world wasn't the only world with Mages and magic. There were so many possibilities that there were different kinds of magic out in the world now and not just her special void magic. There could be much more dangers elements than the void but have never been discovered. In the back of her mind, he was deeply interested in what this boy was going to summon because as a Mage, you summon a creature that is of your specialty, she just happened to land with this perverted dog of a familiar, though her heart told her otherwise.

Saito was also interested in Jason as well, they seemed to have gotten off to a good start, though as emotionless as Jason is, Saito couldn't help but see a tormented young boy beneath those tattered and ripped black robes. Since they were about to leave for the palace where the queen had apparently summoned them, they were also told that a noble was going to perform a summoning ritual in the courtyard in fifteen minutes. This completely baffled Saito, Jason was a noble? He sure didn't act like one and most certainly didn't dress like one. Under his black coat, he wore black leather boots and black track pants. Everything about this boy was black, black coat, black boots, black hair, even a dark personality, this kid looked like death reincarnated.

Saito looked to his left to see Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche walked over to his side to watch the summoning with them. Tabitha was reading a book, uninterested in the summoning while Guiche was flirting with every girl he walked past; Kirche just looked nervous which was unlike her in the first place which made Saito look at her questionably.

'Kirche, are you okay?' He asked with concern in his voice. She seemed troubled and anxious to leave; it was like she knew something they didn't.

'I'm not exactly sure; I just have a bad feeling about this summoning. I heard this boy is a noble but from what I can see; he looks nothing like one…' She said, Tabitha closed her book with one hand and held it close to her chest while nodding.

'I agree, I feel a dark presence here.' Tabitha agreed. Saito couldn't help but agree with them. Ever since he arrived here to watch the summoning with Louise, he had this strange feeling of a luring darkness, like his shadow was about to jump up and slit his throat. He ignored feeling, as the very idea of that would be silly, but still it was always in the back of his head.

'Yeah, I feel it to. I have no idea what this feeling is though, feels like… death.' Louise said as she shifted closer to Saito's side. He sighed and put an arm around her and pulled her in closer.

'Since we're all feeling it, then something is definitely wrong here.' Saito said. They all looked towards Jason, who was just now, starting to summon. The feeling got stronger as the power flowed around the young noble boy. Suddenly, the light of the sun deemed to dim and the area around the entire academy became darker as Jason continued with his summon, the group of five watching carefully in the crowd of students.

The ritual had started, as Jason began chanting his preferred lines, however no one could understand the language of his speech. As he continued to chant, the sky got darker and the clouds in the sky merged, blocking out the sun and all light shining down on the academy.

In a minute, a tornado of bright orange and red fire shot up from the ground a few meters in front of Jason and sky rocketed until it hit the clouds in the sky. The students started to panic but the teachers calmed them down, as the tornado of fire wasn't moving anywhere, just spinning wildly in front of the Mage that was casting the summon.

Jason's eyes were ablaze in a black fire as he struggled to control the inner darkness, it was clawing at his brain, his mind, just trying to force its way out into the open, however Jason refused to lose control and continued with the summon, bringing forth what these people called a Familiar.

The group of five where taken aback as their eyes were glued to the tornado of flame, Saito couldn't believe what he was seeing as the flaming wind span rapidly. He turned to the others with desperation all over his face.

'We have to stop this!' Saito said starting to run forward however he was stopped by both Louise and Kirche by them grabbing both of his arms and pulling him backwards.

'You cannot interfere with a summoning, no matter what!' Louise yelled over the uncontrollable wind that was being caused by the tornado. He looked back at her and then back to Jason who stood there with his wand out staring at the flaming tornado chanting.

'B-But…' He started however Kirche stopped him.

'Saito, listen to Louise, I agree with her. A summoning of this magnitude of power, I've never seen or heard of anything like this. He must be a very powerful fire Mage.' She said narrowing her eyes. Saito looked at Kirche, it was unlike her to be this serious, and it was ever since the death of the teacher, one of his good friends Colbert that she started to act like this.

Just when things looked like they were starting to get worse, the tornado of flame calmed and started to shrink to a lower size. It was only then that people started to see a large silhouette inside the now calming flame.

Jason had finished chanting as the flame dispersed and disappeared leaving behind a smoky cloud. The clouds in the sky departed from each other letting the light of the sun back onto the academy. The tension and fear rolling of the majority of the students stopped and turned into curiosity as they tried to figure out what was in the cloud of smoke.

Under his black hood, Jason raised an eyebrow as he saw the shape of the figure he had summoned, until that raised eyebrow turned into shock as he saw the complete figure of what he had summoned. It was unlike anything he had ever thought possible, it was unbelievable, shocking to the point that he couldn't talk. It was exactly as he predicted what would happen, he had summoned something from his dark side.

Emerging from the smoke, taking the breaths of every single student and teacher in the academy, was a flaming undead skeleton horse. Inside the skeleton was a raging orange fire that burned brightly. The mane of the horse was a blue fire that waved swiftly in the wind, its tail just like its mane, a waving blue fire that gently waved in each swift breeze of wind.

It started to trot towards Jason as he stood emotionlessly and a little shocked at his summon. It looked like something the Reaper would ride as it reaped the souls of mortals during the night. Jason cringed as he felt his heart hurt. Gently he put his wand away as the horse came into reach. It stood in front of him for a few seconds. As many people as there was, nothing could be heard, not even a whisper, just the gentle breeze of the wind.

The crowd began to whisper as Saito gathered his nerves as he began to talk.

'I don't believe what I'm seeing… I-Is that a horse?' He said as he started to sweat. Louise was mind blown; she couldn't believe what she was seeing either. They had encountered magic to bring the dead back to life but this… this was, something different, something much more nerve wracking.

'Undead horse' Tabitha breathed out, still her face emotionless but you could even tell by the way she said that sentence that she was too, shocked at this result of the summoning. Kirche was confused, what exactly did that make this mage? Was he a fire mage or was he something that this world hasn't encountered before? A part of her wasn't surprised as the boy had crash landed outside their school in some strange looking ship. Maybe he was a different kind of mage from another world with the ability to reincarnate the dead.

Jason reached up and started to gently stroke the snout of the horse as the horse dropped its down front legs as if to kneel in front of its master. Something about this _Familiar_ felt right to him, like it was meant to happen, like this horse was just right for him. It felt like he was already bonded and attached to this steed of flame, but why was he getting this feeling all of the sudden?

In his mind, a gentle voice of a female voice spoke to him. His eyes widened as he realised his Familiar was talking to him through a mental connection.

'_Greetings master, my name is Hellfire and I am the queen of the underworld, steed of the Reaper.'_

Jason was dumb founded, he had no idea he had just summoned such a power entity. The queen of the underworld was his Familiar?! This was crazy; he didn't understand this concept at all. Maybe he should have given more thought to this before he had tried it.

He turned to his left to find the headmaster standing at his side, the principles eyes were full with curiosity and wonder as he examined Jason's familiar. He turned to Jason and smiled.

'An interesting Familiar you have here, may I ask the name?' He asked. Jason swallowed nervously, how could he tell the principle he had summoned the queen of death? It seemed absolutely insane and downright ridiculous, though the evidence was right in front of him. Jason looked at Hellfire as the skeleton horse looked back at him through those empty black eyes as if it was enjoying the attention it was getting. However, Jason couldn't lie to the headmaster; something told him he had to tell him, lying would just put him in a bad position later, as if he wasn't in a terrible one already.

'Her name is Hellfire, a-and she's the queen of the underworld.' Jason said.

-Line Break-

A/N: And that's Chapter One done. There may be a few grammar and spelling errors but I'm not perfect.

As you can see or might have guessed, based on the Familiar of Zero story line, it begins around the first episode of the third season, Princess no Rondo.

Once again, don't like it? Don't read it, but for those of you who do like it, there's much more in store...

Please Review and I'll see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Yeah so this chapter is quite shorter than the others will be, though I promise chapters won't be any shorter than 7 thousand words. This is as short as they get. As for a maximum, well, the longer the better I guess.

Anyway, sorry If I get some names wrong but I tend to mess some stuff up sometimes, I'm still learning but I enjoy every moment of writing this story. I also follow the Cannon a lot, I don't like going to off track.

Chapter Two: New Friends

The events following Jason's summoning where somewhat confusing for Jason to say the least. He had been dragged out of the academy by the commander of the military of firearms unit, Agnes. She was a stern woman, one who would take no blame or ill towards her. She was the one who he had seen Saito and Louise following into the headmaster's office just after his conversation with the old man Osmond. She had dark blonde hair that was close to a ginger color, she looked around her early twenties as well as looking extremely sharp and fit.

Jason was confused as to why he was taken out here by her followed by Louise and Saito, he looked at the firearms commander with a questionable look. She sighed.

'Word has reached the Queen of your arrival, she wishes to meet you. Other than that, she has also requested the presence of Ms Vallière and her Familiar, Hiraga Saito. You will be tagging along with them to visit the Queen.' Agnes said sternly as she attended to her carriage readying for departure. Jason turned to find Louise and Saito standing behind him, their eyes full of questions. However Jason was the first to ask the first question as he pointed at Saito.

'You're her Familiar?' He asked in a disbelieving voice. Louise's face went red with obvious embarrassment, other than Saito who just stared blankly.

'Yeah, it's a long story though.' Saito said cutting off what Louise was going to say. 'Anyway, that Familiar of yours… I have to say I am speechless. I never would have guessed you would summon an undead horse.' Saito said patting Jason on the shoulder. Jason sighed looking down at the ground.

'In truth, I wasn't entirely expecting it either. I wonder what kind of Mage that makes me?' Jason said lying. He knew exactly why he summoned that horse, the horse even said it herself that she was the queen of the underworld and personal steed of the Reaper.

Just on the subject of Familiar's, Hellfire trotted out of the Academy walls, following it's masters scent and proceeding to lay itself down next to Jason's side, waiting patiently for orders. Jason stared at the steed while Louise tended to freeze up as it trotted right past her without her even noticing. Saito didn't seemed fazed at all, he had seen a lot of weird things since he had been summoned here by Louise to be her Familiar, so nothing much more could really surprise him.

'What's his name?' Saito asked kneeling down in front of the horse. The flaming steed snorted and blew a little breath of fire in Saito's face, covering his face in soot. Jason chuckled a little bit at Saito's looks as he stood up and shook off the black ash out of his hair and off his face.

'It's a she, and her name is Hellfire. She's apparently the queen of the underworld.' Jason explained to Saito as he keeled down and stroked her white bony snout, Hellfire snorted flames out of her nose in the affection she was getting as she brushed up against her master for more attention. His eyes widened as he gazed at the skeleton horse with bulging eyes. Louise who had now gathered her nerves to talk had completely lost them when she heard, "Queen" and "Underworld" in the same sentence.

Jason sighed, '_You seem to crave attention don't you?' _He asked mentally as the horse turned to face him.

'_Oh jeez, give me a break. The underworld can get boring a lot; it's been awhile since I've been summoned to do the reaper's bidding.'_ Hellfire replied, Jason groaned.

'_I'm not exactly fond of my power; I don't want anyone to know I have that sort of power, understood?'_ Jason asked mentally trying to make himself clear. Hellfire giggled as she replied.

'_Understood master…'_ She replied in a mocking tone. Louise walked closer getting a good look at the horse. She really liked horses but just the way this horse _was_ just really made her skin crawl. The way the horse had no eyes, no flesh and no furry mane? Just bone and fire, it really made her feel sick just by looking at it.

'S-So that's your f-familiar huh? You m-must be a fire Mage of some sort due to your fire type Familiar.' Louise said, stuttering her words as she spoke. Saito sighed, she was always like this when she was scared or nervous, it really was the cutest thing but it also made him worry. Jason looked at Louise and tilted his head sideways a little.

'Don't worry; she isn't going to kill you. If she's my Familiar, then she's not going to attack you, there's no need to be so cautious around Hellfire, Louise.' Jason said as he turned to the pink blonde haired girl trying to attempt to gather her nerves. However, before she could reply, Agnes walked over to the trio with a serious expression on her face.

'It's time to leave.' She said as she walked back to the carriage and sat down in the driver's seat. Louise and Saito hopped into the carriage in the back; however Jason just stared at the two getting in. They looked back at him as Saito signaled for him to get in, however he shook his head.

'I'll follow on behind you.' Jason said walking over to Hellfire. The steed neighed in glee as a saddle made of black cloth and leather appeared on the back of the skeleton horse. Saito and Louise looked at each other and shrugged as the closed the carriage door and sat alone in the seats inside the carriage.

Jason hopped on top of Hellfire and positioned himself well, he had never been fond of horseback riding, he had never really done it before in the first place. Is mother was always so cautious that her little Jason would get hurt in some way.

As the carriage started off, it continued at a medium pace with Jason following the carriage only a few meters behind the carriage. In truth, Jason didn't really want to sit with those two, he felt like he was already getting too close to the people of this world. Already things had gone differently to the way he wanted to live out. So far, he had been the center of attention for quite a while now, and he was even being summoned to the Queen herself for a meeting of some sort. All he wanted to do was live a quiet life, but apparently, for a Mage, that was impossible.

Most of the trip was quiet as Jason remained glued to his thoughts, refusing to interact with Hellfire, despite her meaningless attempts to start convocation. Jason was just simply not that type of person to talk with.

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt something erupt in the carriage in front of him. It was a sense of sadness and dread. Why was he getting this feeling? It pained his heart to even sense such a feeling.

'_What you're feeling is the sense of Emotions. Being an entity as dark as the Grim Reaper allows many things, you can feel people's emotions if you concentrate hard enough.'_ Hellfire said in his mind. Jason narrowed his eyes at the steed as they were trotting along silently.

'_What does that mean? How do you know that I could do that?' _Jason asked with disbelief clear in his voice. The female undead horse scoffed internally.

'_I have served many reapers in my time master, I know many things that you do not yet know and are not ready to understand.' _She replied. This left Jason with even more questions than before! Just how old is this horse anyway? He sighed; his life had been nothing but questions with no answers.

As they continued down the road, the convoy had stopped which confused Jason as there was absolutely nothing around, they had stopped by a small lake with tallish uncut grass which seemed to turn to black ash wherever Hellfire stood.

'We'll rest here for a while.' Agnes called out. Jason grumbled and hopped off Hellfire and looked around. Almost instantly the carriage door slammed open as Louise came out at haste and began to walk straight towards the forest, Saito following along behind her calling out to her. Jason could just feel the anger coming off of her and confusion of Saito. Jason rubbed his temples in a frustrated manner.

'_If this keeps up, I'm going to get a dam tumor '_ He grumbled. Hellfire giggled as she trotted towards Jason.

'_Orders master?'_ She asked. Jason looked the other way, he needed time alone to get his thoughts together, a lot had happened today.

'_Do whatever, just stay close, and don't wander too far.'_ Jason said walking into the forest the way Louise had stormed off to.

'_As you wish, master.'_ Hellfire said trotting off in the other direction. Jason adjusted the hood on his head and headed off into the forest. As soon as he walked in, he felt self-conscious as he felt something lingering in the shadows. After awhile he started to become a little cautious as to where he was happening, that lingering feeling in the shadows getting more larger and more apparent than before.

He was not alone.

Walking deeper and deeper into the forest, he could hear raised voices up ahead. Picking up his pace, he detected the voice of Louise, that girl who had stormed off by herself into the forest without a care about anything. Who was she talking to? Maybe it was Saito? Jason cut that thought out of his head when he saw Saito on his own, and it definitely wasn't Agnes as she was watching the carriage.

As he got closer, he saw Louise encountered by a number of gargoyles with long sharp steel swords. Their eyes shinned a bright purple light as they were easily three times the size of Louise. Jason knew if he didn't do something, Louise would die right here in this forest.

In a tree branch around twenty meters in front of Louise, stood a figure in a black cloak similar to his own, on the figures forehead, symbols or letters shinned the same color as the gargoyles eyes. It was easy enough to tell that these creatures were being controlled by that person in the tree branches. Blending into the shadows of the forest and his surroundings, Jason quietly made his way, keeping his eyes on Louise, around the edges of the area, trying to be careful not to be spotted.

However, in a desperate attempt to call for help, Louise summoned an over extended amount of power into her wand and called forth an explosion spell, lighting up the entire area like an atomic bomb had just been detonated.

Throwing Jason completely off his feet, he was astounded at the amount of power she had just called to her aid. Smoke rose up into the sky like a beacon, no doubt by now, Saito and Agnes had seen this and were probably already on their way here at full speed. However they weren't going to make it as two gargoyles raised their swords and lunged for Louise. Exhausted from her explosion spell, she was defensive less which force Jason to step in.

Jumping into battle, he made a decision that he had no other choice in the matter. Summoning his black Scythe, he jumped to Louise's defense and sliced the two stone flying monsters into a black flame. Louise was frozen in fear as she saw the weapon Jason was holding.

'Y-You-' she started but Jason wasn't listening as he sliced to more gargoyles that tried to attack Louise. The woman in the branches seemed annoyed at this sudden turn of events. She gazed at Jason with hatred in her eyes.

'Who are you!?' She demanded as she jumped down from her branched. Jason gave a large whistle an in a few seconds, Hellfire burst out of the bush behind the figure and knocked her down into the ground. Jason instantly dismissed his scythe and turned to Louise who was frozen in absolute shock.

'Never mention this to anyone, or I will make your life not worth living. If they ask, tell him I used fire magic, are we clear?' Jason said in the most dangerous tone he could muster. Louise nodded slowly, the message sinking in clearly. Jason nodded and pulled out his wand and hopped atop of Hellfire who was currently stood atop the figure.

'You' Jason said as he stared down at the cloaked figure. 'What are you doing to Ms Vallière?' Jason asked dangerously. However, the slimy attacker managed to slip out from under Hellfire's weight and dash into the bushes and disappear from sight leaving countless remaining gargoyles surrounding both Louise and Jason. In the nick of time, Saito and Agnes jumped out of the darkness behind a group of gargoyles and sliced them to pieces.

The rest of the purple eyed monsters retreated, leaving the four plus the flaming skeleton horse in the middle of a forest clearing. Louise jumped in Saito's grasp as tears started to fall out of her eyes as she broke down mentally, Jason remained stoic. Saito looked at Jason and smiled.

'Thanks for saving Louise, I owe you one.' Saito said cheerfully. Jason frowned and shook his head.

'Don't, I was just doing what was right. You don't owe me anything, if you're her familiar, stick by her side, no matter what she says. Just because she's your master, doesn't give her the right to push you away and deliberately put herself in danger.' Jason said as he started off back towards the direction of where they had parked, riding Hellfire. Saito seemed astonished, but then something occurred to him.

'H-Hey, how did you know Louise was being attacked?' Saito called out. Jason turned his head and sighed.

'I was out for a stroll to clear my head after today's events. I came across her being attacked, so I helped out.' Jason said turning back and continuing until he was out of sight. Saito sighed and closed his eyes, he felt rotten not being there for Louise when she needed him the most, some protector he was… Jason had to clean up instead of him. He needed to be more aware, he promised himself he would never let Louise out of his sight, no matter what sort of orders she would give him.

-Line Break-

The rest of the journey to the castle was slightly boring to say the least. The royal city of Tristain, where Queen Henrietta currently is ruler and controller of all the land within Tristain, was a wonderful place; it almost rivaled some of the cities Jason had seen on his home world. The group stopped outside the city walls as Louise stepped out along with Saito and turned to Jason, Louise crossing her arms.

'I think it's best to join us in the carriage.' Louise stated. Jason frowned.

'I'd rather not.' Louise groaned as she put a hand to her forehead.

'Do you think the locals will find it normal to see and undead horse walking through the streets of Tristain with a black cloaked figure riding it? They'll think their being haunted or being attacked by some strange monster!' Louise stated. Jason just stared at her while Saito was standing beside her nervously. He had to admit, she had a point, if he were just any old civilian, to see a flaming undead horse walking through the streets casually would seem rather… frightening.

Jason looked down at Hellfire as he heard her giggle in his mental state.

'_You go on master, I shall return to the underworld until you next need my assistance.'_ She said as Jason climbed off the saddle and onto the ground. He patted her snout before Hellfire turned around and galloped off a few meters before disappearing into a large flaming portal. Jason looked back to Louise and shrugged, pushing past her and into the carriage. Jason had to admit, Hellfire was impressive, he started to really like that horse despite her undead appearance, he felt she suited his personality, although she did seem to talk a lot, Hellfire respected Jason's dislike to open convocation and let him keep to himself.

As soon as Jason sat down, crossed his arms and, closed his eyes and refused to open them again as Louise and Saito also got in. He could feel their eyes just staring at him, it made him feel out of place and self-conscious. The only sounds that could be heard where the people talking outside of the carriage and the clatter of the wheels on the stone below them as the horses pulled the carriage.

'You don't talk much do you?' Louise said out of the blue staring at Jason. Jason still didn't even open his eyes to even look at her, however shifted his position and sighed.

'How could you tell?' He said mockingly. Even though he had his eyes closed, he could feel the raw emotion of frustration and anger rolling off the spoiled noble girl. Just like on his world, all the noble female teenagers where stuck up and arrogant, caught up in their own little world, while the males tended to hit on most of the lower down females that happen to have the beauty to catch the noble males eyes. However, that was before the civil war became too violent and widespread, forcing all the nobles that could even bear arms, to enter into the war to fight for their government.

'I'm just trying to make convocation. You don't need to be such a jerk.' Louise muttered. Jason raised his closed eyebrow in amusement.

'Well now you know, I'm not much of a talker.' Jason replied, this only seemed to aggravate Louise even more, but Jason decided to stop, he still owed Saito and Louise for saving his life and getting him out of that crash site, keeping him alive.

'Sorry… people just aren't really my thing. I've lived by myself for a long time, haven't talked to anyone for quite a while.' Jason said as the carriage came to a stop, however the three remained seated. Louise seemed to ease up as she started at Jason.

'How long has it been since you talked to someone?' She asked. Jason opened his eyes as the carriage door opened revealing Agnes showing them the way out and leading them towards the palace. Jason turned to Louise and Saito before getting out of the carriage and looked them dead in the eyes.

'Three years.' He said as if it were no big deal, before hopping out of the carriage and adjusting his hood to conceal half of his upper face. Saito was dumb struck by that comment while Louise was just staring into the spot where the boy had been sitting.

'_T-Three years… with no one to talk to, before crashing here on our world, was he completely alone for three years?'_ She thought slowly turning to look at the back of the fifteen year old boy in the black cloak. All she saw was the image of Jason, becoming smaller and smaller as he walked towards the palace doors, not even once looking back at either Saito, or her. Saito was thinking the same thing, although, he couldn't imagine not talking to anyone for three years, was that the reason he was like this? Was that the reason he was so hard to talk to or understand?

Louise and Saito got out of the carriage and walked side by side, together towards the palace with only one question running through both of their minds.

'_Just what happened to this boy?'_

As the entered the palace, walking through these hallways was like walking through a room of knifes for Jason. Everything reminded him of his own house or palace. His father had been the top military Mage for the king and the queen of his land. His mother was a spell finder, or creator. Her job was to find and invent new spells for military use, medical use and for general use. For these achievements they were labelled one of the great noble families.

This palace reminded him of his home, where his brothers and sisters grew up, where his family stayed in happiness. Although his father was always gone, creating new strategies and offensive plans for the war, Jason was always home with his mother, or at magic academy. When the academy was finally closed down when the war became too out of hand, his mother began home schooling he and his other siblings. He was the second youngest out of the Franzi family, all of his sisters had graduated and had found their magical art, however in war time, they were dedicated in aiding mother in her search to invent new spells and to help the military in any way they could. He was still young at the time and was always angry that all of his older sibling's time was taken up because of the stupid war.

Walking through this place made him feel angry, angry at how ignorant Governments can be sometimes, angry at how they use people lower than them to fight their battles. It wasn't right; it felt wrong to do something as cowardly as making another person fight for you beliefs.

Agnes pushed opened the door and walked to the side, bowing when she got to her spot of choice.

'Queen Henrietta, your company that you have requested have arrived.' Agnes said coming up from her bow. The woman in a royal white dress was looking out a window with a sad gaze upon her terrain. As Jason looked around, he noticed there was little to nothing in this room, and this was suppose ably a Queens quarters, where she would sit on her throne. However, it felt dead and really cold in this room, this couldn't be what she lived in, it wasn't fit for a Queen.

'You highness, where is all your belongings?' Louise said walking into the room. The Queen turned and smiled, although she presented herself with a smile, Jason could easily see she was suffering because of something.

'I sold all my furniture to support the war against Albion.' She replied cupping Louise's hands as she smiled. Jason's eyes widened at her generosity, surely this couldn't be the Queen or Tristain. No Queen had he ever known or even read of had given up personal assets to help support a war. As much as he wanted to speak out, he remained quiet until he was to be spoken too.

The Queen started to cry as she spoke to Louise; the two were sharing such emotion. A queen would never do this to someone random; Louise must be a good friend, possibly a childhood friend. Soon Henrietta moved and started to talk with Saito, Jason pretended not to listen, he saw her hand Saito a piece of paper but Saito refused with a guilty look on his face as he held up his left hand and mentioned something about "Gandalfr". Jason narrowed his eyes under his hood, he could have sworn he had heard that name somewhere before, in a book maybe, however before he could dive into his thoughts, the Queen turned to him as she offered him a sweet loving smile.

'I've heard a lot about your case, Jason de Franzi. I must say it was incredible to learn that Saito here was to from another world, but to have another outer world person to crash here on our land, I have to say I had to meet you myself.' She said. Jason cleared his throat and took off his hood, bowing in the process.

'It's an honor… your Highness.' Jason said emotionlessly. He didn't like bowing to people, a sense of authority among powerful people was important though, if Jason wanted to find peace in this land, he would have to follow this Queens rule, however corrupt she may be, however so far he was impressed, she had sold all of her belongings to help her kingdom, that was dedication, something he had never seen before in a ruler, she must be something else.

'As I, to you… Mr Franzi.' She said giving Jason a curtsy. 'If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.' She said with a smile. Now Jason wasn't sure if this was some ruse or if it was just her kind heart that was talking. A Queen on his world would have never talked like this to a stranger in her own quarters. It was considered informal and it would shame the royal names, and the Queen or King would be thrown off their position of power.

Henrietta turned back to Saito, her face confused as if she had just thought of something.

'Saito, the runes of Gandalfr had disappeared along with the contract of a Familiar… doesn't that mean you're supposed to be dead?' She asked with a questionable face. Saito chuckled a little bit before turning red.

'I was saved by a fairy…' He chuckled. Jason scoffed turning everyone's attention towards him.

'Fairy's don't exist, are you sure you aren't mistaking this _Fairy_ for an elf? Most people who hadn't countered elves on my world often referred to them as woodland fairies.' Jason questioned. Saito looked towards the ceiling as if trying to remember something.

'She did have pointy ears… and was wearing this strange dress, I don't remember much…' Saito explained. Jason sighed.

'She's an elf.' Jason summed up. Everyone looked at him as if he were insane, which in some cases could actually be proven true…

'How do you know?' Henrietta asked. Jason closed his eyes trying to recall his studies he had done back in his time when he had been under his mother's guidance. He cleared his throat as he began to recall information.

'From my day and a half of being on this world, it has already been clear to me that this world is strikingly like my own, good or bad I haven't decided as of yet. However, we share similar races and if I am correct in my assumption then Saito here was in fact resurrected by this _fairy_. Elves on my world were not as big as a civilization, in fact, their quite small; they lived on the borders of the main society, preferably forests or deserts. From what I have heard so far, Saito was indeed saved by an elf.' Jason said. Jason was then backed up by something that really surprised him, Saito's sword, popped out of its casing and began to talk.

'Jason is right, this elf lived in the Albion Kingdom, south of Gotha province, village of West Wood. She used a Ring to bring Saito back from the dead.' Derflinger said. Jason couldn't believe what he had just seen; his eyes were wider than dinner plates as he had just witnessed a sword personified.

'I know of enchanting magic, but that…' Jason said pointing at Derflinger. '-That I cannot understand…' Jason said, however, dismissing thoughts thoughts he began to continue.

'However, like Saito's sword has just stated, the elf can be found there but there is also another problem here.' Jason said. Everyone seemed to raise an eyebrow at Jason's statement. What could be the problem?

'The fact of the matter is, if this world is anything like mine, then what we are dealing with here is a Warlock who has mastered that art of the Necromancer.' The group seemed confused; however those names sent chills down everyone's spines.

'W-what's a Necromancer?' Louise asked, regretting she asked the question as Jason turned and sighed.

'The most foul type of Warlock you can ever face. Warlocks are Mages that have turned to the fires of hell and torment for their power, Mages that have gone astray and mad with power. A Necromancer is a rank of Warlock that specializes in raising the dead and using them as their servants, often to fight.' Jason explained. Louise seemed offended and scared by this proposal.

'Are you implying that Saito here is a mindless undead servant?!' She yelled stomping her foot and pointing at Saito. Jason huffed.

'I was getting to that, be patient. However, as Louise has clearly pointed out, Saito is here, with us and is clear minded. This raises the question of why this Warlock elf would let him go so easily.' Jason continued. Saito felt as if this whole debacle wasn't needed, the girl who saved him was so nice and caring.

'Well regardless of what she is, she saved my life and I'm going to thank her for it. So I'm going with Agnes tomorrow to find her.' Saito said. Jason smiled a little bit.

'I'm going as well, I want to see this Warlock for my own eyes, perhaps magic works differently here. She may or may not have used Necromancer spells to resurrect you, but if she didn't, I would like to know how.' Jason said. Although he wanted a quiet life, he always liked to experience new things and learn more. As emotionally dead as he was, he still enjoyed learning new things.

'I guess I have no choice but to go as well, I won't let Saito do anything stupid while we are looking.' Louise grumbled. Henrietta smiled, as she looked out the window and into the horizon watching the sun set behind the large mountains in the distance.

'You three should rest, it's getting late, you can begin your search tomorrow but for now, it would be better if you stayed the night. I shall have rooms prepared for you immediately.' She said and nodded towards Agnes who nodded, bowed and left with haste. Saito and Louise left as well, following Agnes, however Jason stayed with Henrietta as he wanted to ask her something.

He turned to her as she turned to him, they were completely alone.

'You said I could ask anything of you?' Jason asked, Henrietta smiled as she approached him.

'What is it you need?' She asked. Jason turned his back to her and sighed as he began to shift uncomfortably.

'Ever since I landed in this place, I haven't had a place to stay legally.' Jason started, however the Queen understood what he was getting at and smiled.

'I'm sure the academy will allow you to stay there if I give them a request.' She replied. Jason felt relieved at that. He finally could feel better than he was allowed a place to stay, even if it wasn't exactly what he pictured, it's still better than being homeless. Finally Jason got to the question that had been nagging at him the whole day. Something the headmaster had said when Jason had mentioned his home world.

'Could I ask one more thing from you, you don't have to give me anything except information.' Jason said. Henrietta looked at him, as if she already knew what he was going ask, she looked into Jason's eyes, impossible to read or even know what he was thinking, he was so emotionless yet so sad at the same time.

'You may ask me anything and I will answer you honestly.' She replied. Jason sighed.

'It was what the Headmaster of the magic academy said to me, he told me communications where lost a long time ago, that this world was once in contact with mine. What do you know of the world Starlight?' Jason asked, in a hopeful tone, however Henrietta seemed to frown.

'I am sorry, but I know of no information on your world, I have only ever heard of the name.' She said sadly. Jason's heart sank like a rock, it would have helped if the old man could have told him who knew about his world.

'However' she said, Jason perked up again. 'My mother would know of something, she was Queen before me and often told me stories of your world, but they were only fairy tales that I have no memory of, if you wish to speak with her, she is in the royal quarters in the main part of the palace. Please be careful when you're around her, my father passed away which forced my mother to step down from the Queen position due to her inability to lead Tristain. If you are looking for answers about a possible communication between your world and ours, my mother would know something.' She said.

Jason felt life flow into him as if it were a stream of water flowing through his hair. He finally had a place to start to gather information and answers. Hopefully he could eventually find this connection and reopen it up so he could return to his world and bring supplies across, or what was left of this world that could help benefit his new home.

'Thanks your highness that really means a lot.' Jason said with a smile. Despite his emotionless voice, he still smiled.

'I'm glad I could help Jason.' She said smiling as Jason turned and exited through the doors leaving her alone in the empty room. Jason was feeling good, better than he had in a long time, finally his life had meaning again; he had a new home, a new purpose and hopefully, some new friends. Saito and Louise at first made him nervous and anxious but now just thinking about them, he felt like they were his friends, but did they think the same way about him the way he thinks about them?

Then he thought back to that incident when Louise was attacked, he was forced to use his dark powers, the powers of the Reaper, and when he was done protecting her, he had threatened her life if she were to tell anyone. He would have to apologize later when he next got to see her and Saito.

-Line Break-

After walking around aimlessly, not knowing where he was going, he finally stumbled upon Agnes who kindly showed him to his room. It was a single bedroom, a floor down from where Louise and Saito where staying and by the time he had actually reached it, it was already at least midnight.

He sighed as he looked at the bed, he rarely needed sleep, and it had something to do with being the Reaper. It was strange really, he had gone an entire month with a single hour of sleep, but he often limits himself to at least thirty six hours of sleep every week, other than that, he was able to function perfectly normal, it was the reason he excelled at magic academy on his home world, he was able to stay up for five nights straight doing solid study and never lose focus and never once even being to doze off.

He sat on the end of his bed and pulled out his spell book and began to read it, page by page, he flipped, not even losing the slightest bit of focus until he heard an explosion from the floor above him. A scream of pain, from the owner was heard as Jason heard the sound of footsteps on stone coming down the steps and towards his room.

The door opened as Louise walked in with an annoyed fast, shaking her fist with her eyes closed, oblivious to the fact the room was already taken.

'That Saito… idiot, thinks he can just have his way with me like that… I ought to teach that dog, no, water flea a lesson!' Louise said talking to herself. As she opened her eyes, she blushed heavily as she realized Jason had just heard the whole thing.

'I-I was j-just… u-um Saito was…' Louise stopped herself as she realized Jason was no longer paying any attention to her and had returned to reading his spell book. Louise sighed; he was like the male version of Tabitha. Louise gathered her nerves and walked over to Jason and stood before him.

'I was wondering about what happened today, that weapon you had when you saved me…' Louise started; Jason's eyes widened as he peered up at her and then relaxed, returning his attention to the book.

'I don't want to talk about it. Just forget it happened in the first place.' He said, it was as if it was an order however Louise wasn't one to give up so easily. She sat herself down on the floor and stared at him as she crossed her arms. Jason peered up from his book as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was really doing this.

'How old are you?' Jason deadpanned as he stared at Louise. The question seemed to catch her off guard as her gaze on Jason softened.

'I'm Seventeen, why?' She replied. Jason frowned and closed his eyes, stopping himself sighing out loud.

'_Good god she's two years older than me and she acts like a spoiled five year old._'Jason thought as he stared at her childish form.

'Stop acting like a five year old and go back to your own room.' Jason said. Louise's mouth dropped, however she remained glued to her spot as she closed her mouth and returned to giving him the stare, hoping he would crack sooner or later. Jason peered up from his book again, with an un-amused looked on his face.

'You can sit there all night for all I care.' Jason said returning to his book. Louise grumbled as she continued to sit there for the next ten minutes getting absolutely nothing out of Jason, he was definitely impossible, she didn't even think Kirche would be able to crack this guy. Louise stood up in frustration, her face red as she tried to think of any possibility to get Jason to tell her anything. She sighed, going even redder at what she was even thinking. Her body belonged to Saito, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Slowly, she started to lift her gown up her legs, she was shaking, and she couldn't believe he was doing this, each millimeter the shaking increase as the blood rushing to her face was becoming even more apparent. Jason peered up from his spell book.

'Seduction is useless, I have no interest in getting sexually involved with a female.' Jason stated before returning to his book completely un-amused. Louise's face went white with shock as she fell to the floor, it didn't work, but that wasn't what shocked her, the face that Jason had actually looked at her when she was close to exposing herself, and told her that it wasn't going to work.

'_Forget it! I'm never doing that method again; I'll only use it on Saito.'_ Louise thought. She stood up and faced Jason again.

'I just want to know! Is that such a big deal?' Louise protested. Jason peered up again from his spell book, this time looking a bit more frustrated with Louise's consistent attempts to get answers out of him.

'That's the thing, you think you want to know, but if I told you, you will wish you had never asked. Plus, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, so please just keep it to yourself for now, I have enough problems as it is. Now, if you aren't going to return and sleep with your familiar, just sleep in my bed, I'm not using it, I don't need to sleep.' Jason said getting up and pulling out a chair from a desk near the bed side and sitting on it, gluing himself to his spell book again.

Louise looked at Jason in wonder; he was a male unlike any other. Though her heart truly did belong to Saito, and no one else, she had to say that Jason had some serious self-control. He was completely focused on that book when she tried to seduce him. That would have worked if she did it to any other male, but Jason just simply ignored her. If only Saito had the self-control he had, maybe she could have been married to him already, like she has always dreamed, ever since she started to develop these feelings of love for her Familiar.

Saito was the one and only for her, and that would never change.

As Louise got into the single bed, she turned over and stared at Jason while she was under the covers, his whole personality was a complete mystery to her and Saito, and everyone around him. However, he displayed today that he was a good person underneath, by saving her when she needed help, helping her until Saito could arrive with Agnes with help.

'Jason?' She asked catching his attention. He raised an eyebrow as he was reading his book. She sighed as she pulled the covers over her mouth.

'Can I trust you?' She asked. Jason looked at her from over the spell book he was reading as if to ask her the same question.

'I don't know… can I trust you?' Jason asked back at Louise. She smiled and breathed out a sigh.

'Yes.' She replied, although she didn't think the situation would need to arise for their trust to be tested, she still thought he could trust her.

'Then there's your answer.' Jason said returning to his book. Louise smiled.

'You're a good friend Jason…' She said before she drifted off to a quiet sleep leaving Jason to ponder this new outcome.

'_Friend… a new friend…'_ Jason thought to himself as he returned to his book.

-Line Break-

The next morning, the three found themselves outside the gates of the city of Tristain, ready to head on their way to find this woodland elf that lived on the outer rims of Albion, in the West Wood village. The place sounded nice and peaceful, a place that Jason definitely wouldn't mind staying in himself.

As Louise entered the carriage and Jason just about to summon Hellfire, Saito raced out of the city walls, puffing and panting like someone who had just one a race. He had a large bandage on his head and he looked injured as well. Louise frowned at him.

'For your behavior last night, you can run behind Jason while he's riding Hellfire.' Louise said slamming the carriage door. Saito looked pale as he banged on the door with his fists shouting protests and apologies, while Jason just watched in a confused manner. The carriage started off with Saito running along behind it, begging Louise to let him back in. Jason wondered what Saito could have possibly said last night to put Louise in such a foul mood this morning, Jason only could have guess one scenario that could have made Louise this mad.

'_Oh Saito… You should learn from your mistakes and just accept the punishment and be glad she's this forgiving. Women on my home world would have blasted you to ashes for suggesting such a thing before marriage.'_ Jason thought as he looked around, he was quite unsure as to how to summon Hellfire again; he didn't exactly want to go through that ritual again, that was for sure.

He looked around, making sure no one was in sight, Louise and Saito had disappeared out of view as Jason summoned his Scythe and on instinct slammed it into the ground.

'Hear my call and come to me.' Jason ordered as he spoke into thin air. Sure enough, a few meters in front of him a large wall of fire appeared, the portal to the underworld had opened. Quickly dismissing his Scythe, and looking around again to make sure nobody had seen, he looked back towards the portal to see Hellfire emerge from the portal in all her undead glory.

'_Orders master?'_ She asked. Jason smiled.

'_I'm really going to get used to having you around.'_ Jason said to Hellfire through their mental connection. Hellfire laughed and keeled before Jason so he could climb onto her back as a saddle made out of black leather appeared on her back.

'_You'd be surprised how many reapers have said that to me before. You're the youngest so far, it normally takes a while for the reapers to first accept their power, but they come around eventually. They always do.'_ Hellfire said as she began to follow the trail left behind by the carriage.

'_You imply that I have accepted my position as the Grim Reaper. I haven't, but I will embrace the power, otherwise it will destroy me._' Jason replied. Hellfire murmured in agreement.

'_Wise words master… You surely are much more interesting than the others. You are certainly more mature that's for sure, a lot of the younger reapers before you had trouble adjusting to their destined life style.'_ Hellfire said as she continued to trot down the dusty path with Jason riding comfortably on her back.

'_What ever did happen to these Reapers? Aren't they supposed to be immortal?' _Jason asked with slight curiosity. Hellfire sighed, it was slightly painful for her to, to have to witness so many reapers fade before her eyes because of their will to continue disappearing.

'_They get old, they start to forget what it was like to be alive, and forget the meaning to carry on. They fade after a while and a new one is born, that's how the Grim Reaper legend has been known for so long. There is always a Reaper, and I am always the steed.'_ Hellfire said. Jason just then realized how much it actually impacted Hellfire. She must have gotten attached to most of the Reapers before they faded and passed on.

'_I won't fade I'll stay by your side.'_ Jason said, Hellfire sighed sadly as if she were disappointed.

'_That's what they all say…'_

_-_Line Break-

A/N: That's Chapter two done. I'm surprised I got this out, took me a full six hours to write this and edit it. Yeah that may seem long but it takes me time, I'm a slow writer :]. I also finished the Anime and I was fully satisfied with the ending to Season four.

Please Review and I'll see you next Chapter :)


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: So this is the third chapter, and don't get me wrong, this chapter was extremely frustrating and long to write, however I was determined to get it out. So please don't hate if this chapter is not top quality, I might actually rewrite parts of it depending on whether or not you guys like it so please give me feedback.

Sorry if characters seem or are OOC, I do try my best.

**ChaosxPaladin:** Thanks so much for your review, you do bring up some very good points. To start with, your right with the fact that he's still developing his powers, but he also trying to control his emotions which kind of affects how his power works, if that makes sense. Further more, the weak body part is kind of hard to explain, because when he uses his dark power, he develops a resistance to certain things like in the first chapter, when he was about to crash, the heat in the cockpit was so intense it was causing him to drift in and out of sleep, but when he summoned his power, that heat became completely irrelevant and didn't affect him at all, so in future chapters he will learn to develop that skill to further levels.

Hope that clears that up for you :) Another thing is I am not going to make him invincible, but he is going to be extremely hard to kill to the point were it would seem to be impossible to kill him physically, but killing people physically is not the only way to kill people. As for a healing factor, that will be decided later on in the story. Hope that answers your points well enough :).

Chapter Three: The Woodland Elf

The road heading towards their destination was rather boring. The scenery never changed, it was just dusty roads and trees all around them. Though, as boring as it was there was still entertainment watching Saito running behind the carriage begging Louise to let him in. Jason was quite surprised really that Saito had kept this up for over thirty kilometers. However, this amusement didn't interest Jason in the slightest as he continued his reading of his spell book from last night as he sat upon Hellfire only a few meters behind the carriage.

Often Saito down drop backwards and beg Jason to let him ride on Hellfire with him, but Jason denied telling him this was a one manned horse and there was no room. Plus he also told Saito that he deserved it after what he did to Louise last night. Saito went wide eyed as he knew Jason had no idea what he had said to her but Jason kindly explained to Saito, exactly how he knew because there was only one way to put a woman in a mood as foul as Louise's. Saito sighed as he gave up and returned to begging Louise to let him back into the carriage, Jason was a lot smarter and colder than he actually looked, and to say the least, Jason looked really cold.

Hellfire was getting a good laugh out of Saito's protests; however she noticed that Jason hadn't once taken his eyes off that book ever since they started off from the Capital of Tristain. It was strange, whenever Hellfire would turn her head to face Jason, he would be staring at his book, his eyes going from line to line, not even bothering to acknowledge what was going on around him.

'_Master, if I may ask, what's got you so hooked in that book anyway?'_ Hellfire asked with a questionable tone. Jason shrugged and grumbled.

'_Magic.'_ He replied dully. Hellfire snorted as the fire on her mane burned a lighter blue than before, also become larger.

'_You know what I meant. You should talk to me more, talking and communicating with others is good for you.'_ She told him, however Jason rolled his eyes as if he had been told this thousands of times by his parents.

'_I thought I specifically told you I'm not much of a talker, I like to keep to myself and I also like to stay out of other people's business.'_ Jason said, however, once he said that, he knew he had walked right into a convocation starter trap. Hellfire snorted again and laughed.

'_I don't remember you saying that at all, and if you really do like keeping to yourself and staying out of other people's business, why are you here in the first place? Why haven't you found a place where you can stay without being disturbed? '_ She asked, question Jason's own words, it was like she was testing him. Jason grumbled.

'_Fine, what do you want to talk about?'_ He asked, Hellfire sighed.

'_I asked why you're so interested in that book, and I would also like to know what you think of Saito and Louise.'_ She asked. Of course she would ask the hardest questions that Jason would have to think about for a while to answer, but it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before. Last night Louise had referred to Jason as a friend, they had barely even known each other for a day and she already was lead to believe that he was her friend.

Thinking about those two, what exactly were they to him? Were they friends? They definitely weren't strangers but the term friend seemed so incorrect to fit Jason's feelings towards them. After this so called secret mission, would he just go back to the academy and isolate himself? Or is he starting to build something with those two that he hadn't had for such a long time.

'_I wouldn't exactly call them my friends… however they have helped me out and I am currently helping them out with this mission. Acquaintances are a better term to describe how I feel.'_ Jason said after a while of thinking. Just becoming friends after a day is a false mind set, friends are people you trust and who you know well enough. Friends knew who you were… friends are supposed to know your family, something he no longer had. Hellfire sighed to herself.

'_Jason you can't keep pushing them away, open up and let them in, otherwise you will eventually lose your meaning in life, and you will fade and die.'_ Hellfire said seriously. Jason seemed offended, how could she just blatantly say "Open up and let them in" after what he has been through! Did she even know how hard that would be? Three years of isolation, not to mention the horrible nightmares and memories of your family getting slaughtered right in front of you. To watch your own race dawdle to nothing but a lost civilization. Opening up again after shutting yourself off to stop the emotional pain from getting so bad, just to open up again like it was as easy as turning on a light switch?

'_Sorry Hellfire, but I can't just switch to happy mode after years of torment. How could you even suggest doing so at a time like this? I barely even know the two!'_ Jason growled, feeling the bottled up emotions leak out of his control. Hellfire sighed.

'_I have known exactly what you have been through __**Jason**__, but if you don't figure out a way to let go of all of that anger and hatred, it's going to destroy you and everyone around you. Building a relationship between with these two is a good start leaving that past behind you.'_ Hellfire said. Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing! How could you just let something like that go?!

'_I promised myself I would find out why that empire attacked and wiped out my world. I vowed it to myself; I will not go back on my own word!'_ Jason said. Hellfire seemed sad and worried about her master.

'_I never said you had to stop, what I'm saying is that you need to let go of that harvest hatred and anger. You will find your answers in due time, but until that time comes, you need to build a new life, build new relationships, new friends… a new family. Only then can you begin to find your answers Jason, and I'm being serious. Your path is dangerous; the power of darkness rests in a slumber within your soul. You must make the right choices.'_ She said. Jason sighed, he knew what she was getting at, even if he were to find out who was responsible, what would he do then? Going against an empire that managed to wipe out his race was completely insane and suicidal. Even if he was the Reaper, what could he do against an entire empire?

Jason looked towards that carriage and saw that it had stopped and Saito going head first into the carriage as he was too tired to even open his eyes. Jason smile a little, his heart felt pained and sore. Could he really open himself back up to society? And then another question lied behind that wall of truth, even if he was to build a new life here on this world and make new friends… could he really tell them he was the embodiment of death and chaos?

Jason closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back tears. Why did his life have to be full of so many complications? Could he really trust Louise and Saito? They seemed like ordinary people who fight and love at all different times. Even now, the two seemed like two ordinary people out doing the things they want to do. Just looking at them now, he knew without a doubt, that he could trust them, that gut feeling that you just know they aren't the type of people that would just stab you in the back once you've outlived your usefulness.

'_I know, you're right, it's just… hard, I feel like there's just nothing and no one I can look to for comfort like I use to. I've gotten so use to holding my own, but I don't want that anymore.'_ Jason thought sadly, despite he couldn't see, he felt Hellfire smile.

'_Then fix that, I know you will know what to do.'_ She said, Jason smiled, he just hopped he knew what to do as well.

Up in front of the carriage, a new person had appeared that Jason didn't recognize, but Louise and Saito certainly knew her. From her looks, she looked like a maid, for what reason she was all the way out here, he had no idea. Jason remained quiet, watching as Saito calmly led the maid towards him, she looked really scared, and he could have sworn he could even see the sweet drop off her face as she got closer.

'Hey Jason, this is Siesta, she's a good friend of ours. She works at the academy.' Saito said. Jason examined Siesta all over. What was so special about her? Jason didn't really care, however his brain told him to be nice.

'Hello Siesta.' Jason said. She wanted to reply, however it wasn't exactly Jason she was looking at. Her eyes were dead struck to the undead skeleton horse that was on fire, and Jason was sitting on top of it without a care in the world.

'W-W-What I-Is, t-that?' Siesta asked. Jason rolled his eyes and jumped off Hellfire's back so he was eye to eye with the maid.

'This is Hellfire, my Familiar. Don't worry, as long as you don't do anything, she won't bite.' Jason said patting the snout of the steed. Siesta seemed to lighten up but still, Jason could still see the fear in her eyes, even if he concentrated hard enough he could feel the fear rolling off her body. Suddenly a loud commanding voice pierced through the air.

'We need to keep moving! Just, join us if you want to.' Agnes called out. Jason sighed and remounted Hellfire while Louise, Saito and Siesta climbed into the carriage in front of him. He felt like a guard who was tailing a princess, making sure no one was to jump out and try and murder her.

In no time, the short pit stop to pick up the maid that for some reason was walking in the middle of nowhere, continued and the carriage as well as the convoy behind it, continued on down the road.

'_Hey, you never answered my other question master.'_ Hellfire said. Jason raised an eyebrow trying to think back as to what on earth she would want to ask him now, it was starting to get a little annoying, even after the last convocation was a little depressing, she still wanted to ask him more questions.

'_What is it now?'_ He asked with a bored tone. Hellfire laughed.

'_What was is so interesting in that book you were reading?'_ She asked. Jason groaned, why was she asking him a question like that?

'_I like to read, is that a problem?'_ He asked her in a dangerous tone. The horse giggled nervously and picked up the pace.

'_Not really, yeah, it's nothing important.'_ She said.

-Line Break-

Deciding it was best to rest for now, Agnes stopped the carriage forcing Jason to stop as well. Dusk was approaching and if Jason knew this planet like he did his last, night without a small bit of light was safe for no man.

Agnes made a fire for the lot as they all sat around the fire as if they were all at a camp together. The maid got out her food that she happened to be carrying and decided to cook it for everyone. Jason sat close to the fire but on the other side, away from the others as Hellfire lay down next to him. He had to admit, he had his familiar were becoming closer by the second. He felt like Hellfire was the only person he fully trusted.

Although Louise did ask him if he trusted her, he replied he trusted her, but to a certain extent. Louise, Saito and even Siesta were still strangers to him. They were on the line between friendship and stranger. The events Jason had been through in the past led him to believe that nothing ever comes easy, that you must make sure something is safe before you use it, to make sure someone is trust worthy before turning your back. It became common instinct to him throughout the years, it's what made him so cold towards other people or the people on this world, there was no one to _be_ cold to from where he came from, but wild animals looking for scraps of food.

As the fire burned away at the sticks and the wood that was surrounded by round rocks, Jason lay on Hellfire's rib-cage, twirling his wand in his fingertips in deep thought. This wand belonged to a dead woman, he had no right but his mother had even spoken those words to him before she died. She had been lying on the blood bleeding out through a stab wound in her midsection. The corners of her mouth seeping trails of blood. As she placed the wand and the stained spell book in the hands of a six year old, she handed them to him through her dying hands. Her eyes were becoming translucent as the blood she had lost became too much.

"_Stay safe, live on."_ Were the last words he had ever heard come out of his mother's mouth… The dying wish, was for him to be safe, and yet here he was lying next to an undead horse at the age of fifteen with little to no care what was going on around him.

Jason sniffed as a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheek. He wiped them away with his black robe before anyone could notice.

He couldn't stop reminding himself of his past. Everywhere he looked, whatever it may have been, it's some painful reminder of his past. As Jason looked towards Louise and Saito, he remembered something, something that made his heart even more painful. He had been wearing black and white cloth gloves. He only thing they revealed were the birth marks on his hands, the raging storm on the right and the screaming skull on the left.

His right hand traced over towards his left hand and traced up and down each of his fingers, until finally he hit a bump. He had a mini heart attack as he looked at the hidden bump. He slowly slipped the glove off and there it was the golden diamond ring. He smiled as he started to cry again as he was reminded that was to be married by sixteen to a girl who he had loved for a long time. Even though he was twelve, he was in love to another twelve year old noble girl from another family and it just so happens that he and she were going to be married by sixteen.

Being in a noble family, arranged marriages were often done to expand territory and signify alliances, along with peace between the two noble families. The arranged marriages of nobles often served as a form of treaty, a sign of peace between the two and a chance to trade resources, share land and most importantly, money, and during the war, resources where vast and rare as the warlocks started to target noble families to wipe them out and gain resources for their own cause.

It was a hard truth to face when Jason had learned that the girl he had loved had been murdered by a warlock siege on their land. This was just one of the few steps that made Jason the way he was now, one of the reasons he bore hatred towards the war, it kills, it hurts, it destroys, the very things he hated the most.

Jason continued to stare at Louise and Saito; he had already noticed the two had a bond that was unbreakable. The love those two shared was phenomenal, it was unmatched, it was so strong it was what reminded Jason of his murdered fiancé. Although at twelve years old, love seemed meaningless and stupid, but the she and Jason where almost best friends. When on trips, she would visit Jason and they would play for hours, deciding who could cast the most impressive spell in his rich back garden.

As Jason lay there next to Hellfire looking at the ring over his left finger, he slipped the glove back over, and removed it from his thoughts. Love would be something he would never attempt to find again, he would let it find him instead. He wouldn't go find it; he decided that waiting was the best option, looking for love is a waste of time while he could be doing other important things.

Jason had phased out staring into space as he lay by the fire. He refocused and found that no one was around him. He sat up and looked around to find Saito and Agnes sword fighting with wooden swords, as if she was instructing him. Behind a tree, Siesta watched and just in the distance, back in the carriage, a pink shade was in the window. How much time had passed?

Jason sighed; it was getting late as he noticed Saito and Agnes stop as she had lifted him up off the ground. Jason sighed as he turned back and looked up towards the night sky and closed his eyes. He needed rest, even if it wasn't that time to sleep yet, the recent events had taken more energy out of him than he had actually thought. He hadn't slept since he summoned Hellfire; maybe the summoning had taken a toll on his reserve energy.

Relaxing and closing his eyes, he rested as he lay against Hellfire. This world was sure impressive, it felt like home to him, and even though the bad memories still plagued him, as long as he was around Saito, Louise and Hellfire. He could rest calmly.

-Line Break-

As morning broke, Jason awoke to his third day on this new world. He was already starting to get used to it, it was not like he hated this place or anything. It was far better than his home world, a lot more to see than just broken cities and dusty wastelands that stretched for miles on end into the horizon, charred with bones and fire.

It wasn't long before they were back on the road again, and now Jason was beginning to question if they were actually heading anywhere. It seemed like they were heading deeper and deeper into the land of absolutely nowhere. Sighing Jason kept his mouth shut, trusting the leader's knowledge of direction. They had been on the road for a whole day once again and had seen nothing but yellow dusty roads and trees surrounding them.

Looking around, the surroundings seemed exactly the same as at least fifty miles back. It was like they were going to a one way highway to a forest of trees and dirt road.

Suddenly, Jason saw Saito jump off the carriage in front of him and sprint into the bushes calling out to someone. Jason frowned.

'_Follow him.'_ Jason ordered as Hellfire neighed and galloped though the bushes in pursuit of Saito. Jason looked backwards to see Agnes, Louise and Siesta following also in pursuit. Jason and Hellfire burst into the clearing as well as Agnes, Louise and Siesta a few seconds after to witness a strange pounce on top of Saito.

Suddenly Jason's mental state was bombarded by an immense feeling of jealousy flowing like tidal waves of both Louise and Siesta. Their expressions were shock and horror as they witnessed Saito being crushed by a pair of overly large breasts from the girl who had him pinned to the ground. Jason looked at the two females bursting with jealousy and deadpanned.

'Seriously?' he asked, however the two were paying no attention to him as they continued to stare that the monstrosity that lay before their own eyes.

In the next hour, everyone found themselves inside the stranger's house that was exactly like a cabin in the middle of the forest. Siesta was hiding behind a wall, peeking out slightly, and Jason and Agnes were stand beside one another with the look on both of their faces as if they couldn't believe they were about to sit through what was about to happen.

Saito and the stranger were sat in front of the fire as the towering figure known as Louise stood before the two with the most killer scary expression they had ever witnessed in their life. Saito, knowing Louise as well as he did, figured at the least she would do was whip him a few times… the worst? Well, if the worst were to occur, this house they were standing in would no longer exist in this world at all.

'Alright, just what the heck is this all about?! How do you two know each other huh?! Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about!?' Louise said in a tone that meant if you interrupted her, she would most certainly destroy your living soul, seriously, girls have the ability to do that when their angry enough.

'Saito! You obviously know this person well enough to hug here when you meet! Why!?' Louise snapped as he looked at Saito with a fire in her eyes. Saito was sweating terribly, he honestly hated when Louise did this, his inability to even form a sentence was reduced by at least 95% as her glare was so intense was already beating the crap out of his mind.

'L-Louise, your misunderstanding…' Saito said with a guilty smile. Louise's inner fire raged higher as she glared at him even more.

'Oh, so you hug strangers now! I didn't know you were so open with people like that before!' Louise snapped again. Jason groaned, this was going to be a long night, he couldn't believe was still standing here listening to such nonsense. This stranger was obviously the person who saved Saito's life, otherwise, why would he deliberately get up and out of the carriage and run towards someone, calling out to them, if he has no idea who they are? Louise was sure short sighted right now, but he couldn't blame her, love makes people insecure and sensitive sometimes. Louise was just running on instinct right now.

'Louise, she's the person who saved my life! She's Tiffania!' Saito managed to get out. Louise seemed struck by this new information. She gazed towards Tiffania and examined her.

'So… your Tiffania… the forest elf…' She said gazing down at Tiffania before getting even more annoyed. She took a deep sigh and went over and rested against the wall. Jason felt nervous, as he felt new emotions drifting off Louise, emotions he would rather not name. Jason swallowed hard, feeling like he knew what was going to come next.

'I see, so that's how it is…' Louise said. Jason swallowed again.

'Here we go.' Jason muttered under his breath making Agnes chuckle.

'I get it now… I finally understand why Saito was so eager to come here.' Louise said as her head turned like a robot with an un-oiled neck. Her eyes staring straight at Tiffania's overly inflated balloon chest. 'It's because of those breasts!' Louise accused pointing at Tiffania's chest.

'Eh!?' She said as she was startled. Louise approached Tiffania like a hungry wild animal ready claw its way into food.

'Do you think what I saw was not real? Are those big lustful things empty?' Louise said as she threw her arms around Tiffania's waist, locking the elf into place, refusing to let her move from the pink blondes' grip. Saito was going red in the face, wondering if it would actually proceed as far as he believed this would go. Jason on the other hand, thought that if Louise even went where he thought she was going, he would be out of here as fast as he could.

'If that's the case, I want to see for myself!' Louise said crossing the line that all men would kill just to bear witness to such an event. Saito's nose exploded, blood streaming into the air from perverted thoughts. Jason deadpanned and sighed.

'That's my cue to leave.' He said and before anyone even noticed, he had disappeared from the small house and out into the darkness of the night. As he continued into the night, the cold fresh air assaulting his face, he was forced to turn and face the house as the door slammed shut as Louise stormed out. Red in the face, small streams of tears forming in her eyes, she pretended not to notice Jason however; she was stopped in her tracks as he stepped in front of her.

'Leave me alone!' She yelled trying to push past Jason, however he wouldn't budge. She stepped back breathing heavily, glaring at Jason as if she wanted to slug him right in the face.

'You remember what happened last time you stormed off in a temper tantrum. You were attacked and almost killed.' Jason reminded her. As if she needed reminding, she could take care of herself! She didn't need Saito, she didn't need Agnes, and she certainly didn't need Jason stepping in her way and treating her like a child.

'Get out of my way Jason.' Louise said dangerously. Jason narrowed his eyes stepping forward into her face.

'And what are you going to do about it? Say I let you go wondering off again and something happens, who are you going to call to come and save you? You will be so far away; no one will hear you scream. No one will hear you dying, no one will find you… you will disappear.' Jason said taking more steps forward. Now Louise was getting scared as she started to take retreating steps as Jason closed the distance between the two. However Jason stopped and looked her dead in the eye before closing his eyes and turning away.

'I know you have deep feelings for Saito, and seeing him fawning over another woman must make your blood boil, but I've also seen how you compare yourself to other woman.' Jason said point towards her chest.

'You think getting a bigger breast size will help you appeal more to Saito, I'm sorry but you couldn't be more wrong Louise.' Jason said seriously. For the first time, Louise felt really insulted at Jason was lecturing her on her own feelings and how to go about them.

'Oh please, what do you know about love!' Louise snapped at Jason. He remained emotionless and silent as she continued.

'You've been nothing but silent and only said a few things this entire mission, and you think you know what love feels like? You're like a doll, you don't talk, you don't even like being around us! What could you possibly know about love…?' She said, but her voice trailed off into complete and utter guilt as by the time she reached the end of her sentence, as Jason had removed a glove from his left hand and showed her a ring on one of his fingers. She looked at the ring and then into his eyes, a mixture of hatred and sadness carved holes into her head.

'Y-You're married?' Louise stuttered in a mixture of guilt and shock. The emotionless look had returned to Jason's face as he looked away from Louise.

'Was to be married… you know how it is, being a noble and all.' Jason said putting the glove back on and walking up to Louise. He just looked at her, giving nothing away with his eyes as he just looked at her just like he would any other person, she had really hurt him and his respect for her with that comment she had made.

'Let me give you some advice Louise.' He said pointing at her chest. 'How about, instead of trying to compare yourself to other woman and putting yourself down because you're not as _big_ as other girls, try using this instead.' Jason said pointing slightly to the right, he was pointing at the left side of her chest. Her eyes widened at the words Jason was saying.

'Use your heart, and express how you feel to Saito, so he knows how you truly feel for him. Males do tend to like the physical side of a female, that's just how most of them are, but males like Saito, in the end, they are drawn to the girl with the biggest heart, not the biggest chest.' He said walking past Louise until he they both had their backs turned to each other. 'Only fools would chase a woman with the biggest chest, it's the actions and the thought that counts. Just keep that in mind.' Jason said before walking off back to the house where Hellfire was currently waiting outside for her master. Louise was on the verge of tears, she turned around to face the form of Jason walking away.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I said those things, you didn't deserve that.' She said. Jason stopped acknowledging her apology, and then continued walking, without even a word, or even turning to face her. In an emotional wreak, Louise turned and ran out into the forest under the night sky.

In the next few minutes, Louise found herself sitting in front of a tree with a perfectly carved face of her pet Familiar. She looked at the tree and then threw a stone at it, remembering what Saito had done to put her in this foul mood. As her temper was building, she stopped as she remembered what Jason had said.

"_They are drawn to the girl with the biggest heart…"_ She remembered him say, but Louise did nothing but treat Saito badly, like her pet… but that's what he was right? She kept trying to remind herself that he was her familiar, but now that the runes were gone the contract of the familiar was broken, would he still stay with her even if he was no longer her familiar anymore?

"_Use your heart and express how you feel to him."_ Jason's words said echoing in her mind. She grumbled.

'Just how am I supposed to do that if he is never paying attention to me?' She moaned as she threw more things at the tree that she picked up from the ground. It was like Saito didn't even care about her feelings. She had been giving him hints but still he hasn't picked up on them. However, a few nights ago back at the castle, she was reminded about a small promise she had made to let Saito continue with what he was doing that very morning before the night had come. She blushed heavily.

'How could that idiot remember something like that?! He barely remembers to do anything else…' Louise said out loud, trying to wrap her mind around the very idea of a male. She didn't understand them and the way they think, she just thought they were all perverted dogs that needed punishment, but that thought was changed when she met Jason. Then she was reminded about the ring on his finger, when she had gone off at him when he was only trying to help.

'_Was he really going to get married?_

Jason walked over next to Hellfire and lend against the wall next to his flaming steed familiar. Coming here was a waste of time, the elf was no warlock, she didn't have that feel to her, and she also didn't have the appearance of a Warlock or a Necromancer. That was good news at least; he didn't really want to have to deal with a warlock right now.

Now he could refocus on what his objectives really were. His first objective when he returned to Tristain, he needed to seek out Queen Henrietta's mother and request the information from his home world from her. Then use that information to uncover other sources and eventually, he should find his answers.

Now all he had to do was wait until they could go back to the palace so he could ask Queen Henrietta for a personal audience with her mother. That was his only objective and his only care right now, the only reason why he hadn't done it already was because this elf had seemed like a problem at first when Saito was revived because of her. Maybe on this world, elf magic was more in tune than his world. The elves on his world were often a peaceful race that didn't bother to advance in the arts of magic as it wasn't needed for their life styles.

After a good half an hour of thought, Jason returned inside the house to find only Agnes and Tiffania there. What was going on here? Where was Saito and Siesta? More importantly, where on earth was Louise? Didn't he remind her what exactly happened the other time she ran off somewhere by herself? It was like she was trying to paint herself as a target.

Jason approached Agnes who was actually surprised to see him. Jason looked around and frowned.

'Where is everyone?' He asked. Agnes sighed.

'The maid left a while ago to find Louise and you since the two of you were gone for so long, Saito left claiming he could feel that Louise needed his help so he left me in charge of Tiffania.' Agnes said. Jason felt confused, he was right outside the house the entire time, why hadn't the maid noticed he was there? However, where Louise is was a better question. Jason sighed angrily as he turned and headed for the door.

'What is it with that girl and running off on her own!? That's twice now!' Jason muttered as he walked out the door. He was about to order Hellfire to help him find the three missing people but as soon as he as he was about to say that, he saw three figures returning from the forest in front of the house. One was Saito and the other two were Louise and Siesta. Louise and Siesta's clothes were ripped and shredded horribly.

'Why is it whenever you run off, you have made a habit of getting attacked or ambushed.' Jason said frowning at Louise. She chuckled nervously but didn't respond.

'_Seriously, it's like she doesn't value the life she has, consistently putting herself in danger…' _He thought to himself. Sighing to himself he re-entered the house and slowly sat down while the other three entered and sat down.

'So Saito, I see you have become Louise's Familiar again!' Siesta said with a fake cheer. Jason could tell that the maid was miserable; he also knew she harvested feelings for the young playboy familiar just by the way she looks at him. Being Louise's familiar must really make it hard for her to get to him. In truth, she was fighting a losing battle.

Jason raised an eyebrow when Siesta said "again" though, he thought that Saito was already her familiar. Then he recalled something the Queen said back at the palace, when she had said that Saito's heart had stopped when he fought against the Albion army. It made sense now, Saito had died and the contract was broken, but how did he get it back.

'Louise, did you perform a re-summon?' Jason asked raising an eyebrow. Louise started to sweat knowing what Jason was getting at. Jason had recalled the headmaster saying that the summoning is a celebration and a ritual that was attended by everyone. He had also recalled that when he was talking to the headmaster in the headmasters office that it is against the rules to re-summon a familiar, not matter the situation.

'It doesn't matter, the point is, Saito is my familiar again.' Louise said looking towards Saito and then towards Jason. She blushed a bit when she remembered Jason's words.

"_Use your heart."_ He had told her to do. Then and only then could she really have Saito, but she had so much difficulty expressing her feelings to someone like Saito, her pride didn't allow it, it wasn't right for a noble to confess her love to a dog, even those that dog is beautiful, handsome, nice and protective… she still wouldn't allow herself to say it.

'I'll forgive you for this incident today Saito… but only because you're my doggy.' Louise said blushing. Saito grinned.

'Woof.' He said. For the first time ever, since Jason had arrived here, they actually heard him laugh for a bit. Jason had finally broken through one of his emotional locks. He had become friends with these people. Although it still seemed weird, he felt like he could trust them fully now. He had finally become attached to them, they were his friends.

-Line Break-

It was three days later when the group had finally arrived back in Tristain after a long journey out to West Wood. Everyone was tired to say the least, and Hellfire was just about ready to take a long nice rest in her throne in the underworld after what she had been through for the past four days. So much walking, she felt like her skeleton legs were going to break.

As they came up on the city walls, Jason climbed off Hellfire and dismissed her back to the underworld. He hopped inside of the carriage with the other four. It was now a full carriage as they were being escorted back to the Queens palace in the city of Tristain.

Tiffania was looking around in wonder, she also looked a little sick and worried. Jason guess she must be home sick, he couldn't blame her. She was an elf; she didn't belong in large loud cities like this one, elves like the peaceful company of the open land and enclosed forests more than large civilizations, and however that's just what Jason thought.

They returned to the Queen's chambers were Henrietta stood and waited, it was like the girl never got out at all, she looked so lonely as the group entered the room. She just seemed to continue to stare out the window and over her city. Before she could answer the group, Jason stepped forward, he was getting impatient and had waited a long four days to get this information, although those four days where a waste of time, he still needed the information.

'Excuse me your highness; can I request an immediate audience with the ex-queen of Tristain?' Jason asked politely. Louise looked at Jason like he was completely insane, but then she looked at her childhood best friend as saw her smiling.

'You may. Agnes, escort Jason here to my mother's quarters please, I have already spoken to her about him, and she knows what he wants.' Henrietta said. Jason smiled slightly, that was good, it meant he didn't have to waste time explaining the details to the mother of the Queen. Jason looked down at the bowing forms of Saito and Louise before he left to follow Agnes.

'I'll be back soon; I just need to get something.' He said before disappearing behind the closing doors.

Jason was led to another part of the palace, the upper floor of the palace. He could tell that no one went up here much at all as it seemed quite grim and dusty up in this place. The upper floor was very much like the other floors just gloomier and darker. Towards the end of the hallway, a large wooden door stood, at least ten meters high as it was from floor to ceiling. Jason felt grief and loneliness coming from the other side of the wooden door, but he only felt one presence, the presence of a lonely soul.

'Through here you will find the Queen's mother. Queen Henrietta seems to trust you, but if you cause any trouble at all, you will find yourself dead on the spot.' Agnes warned. Jason nodded, heeding the warning as he turned back to the door and slowly pushed it open and entered.

The room was a bedroom; however it was dimly light by only a few candles and a fireplace. In front of the fireplace, in a large armchair, holding a cup of steaming liquid was the ex-queen herself. Marianne de Tristain sat weakly in her armchair staring at the fireplace not saying a word. She slightly turned her head to see Jason standing at the doorway out of the corner of her eye, he had his black hood on and she couldn't see his face or his eyes. Being polite, he removed it and bowed. She smiled as she turned back to the fireplace and closed her eyes.

'So you are Jason de Franzi? The one my daughter spoke of, the boy who comes from Starlight.' She said weakly. Although, from what Jason saw, the ex-queen looked younger than he thought, but her voice sounded like she could keel over any minute. Her desire to live was extremely weak.

'You know of what I seek?' Jason asked as he approached her and went to stand beside the fireplace. The woman nodded as she sipped her drink and put it on the small coffee table beside her as she tried to get up. Jason took action with haste, signalling her to remain seated.

'Please, do not burden yourself, just simply tell me what I need to know, and I shall leave.' Jason stated. The woman smiled, a small sparkle in her eyes.

'You are so much like your mother…' Marianne spoke softly as she pushed herself up from her armchair and walked over towards a large bookshelf. Jason's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't move, he could say anything, his mind went blank. He could do nothing but stare at this woman. How did she know his mother?

Marianne turned around and saw the look on Jason's face, her expression died to a saddened look as she remembered what his mother was like.

'It was fifty four years ago, when I was still a child, around ten years old. Our world was once connected to yours. People from your land would visit our world and people from our land would visit your world. However, the history runs much deeper than that, deeper than I have ever known.' Marianne began to explain as she slowly shifted through the bookshelf.

'Please, tell me more.' Jason asked, his eyes pleading for more information. The woman seemed to have found what she was looking for and pulled out a similar sized book that would resemble a spell book of some sort. The book was covered in dust and it looked extremely old, even centuries wouldn't be long enough to begin to describe how old this book was.

Marianne turned to Jason and walked over and stood in front of him. She was wearing a bedroom gown, but he didn't see how it mattered what she wore, it didn't even seem like she left this room. She looked down, looking at the book, wiping the dust off of it with her hand and handing it to Jason. He looked at it in confusion as he looked back at her. She had returned to sit in her armchair.

'What is this?' Jason asked with slight curiosity as he opened the book and flipped a few pages, his eyes skimming the contents briefly. Marianne sighed as she looked into the fire, the flames reflecting and waving wildly in her eyes.

'This book is a dairy of sort, handed down from generations of the throne of Tristain. It is a recording of historical events in this land. Most of the diary is entries about portals and world doors to and from Starlight and our land. I have only read small bits as it never really occurred to me that the details were important. However the book was given to me by my father, and his father before him. All I can tell you is that, when I became mature enough to understand the system of Government, we were suddenly cut off from your world, never to even hear word from them again. I was never able to talk or play with your mother ever again. I truly do miss her… she was a good friend.' Marianne said, continuing to look at the fire as she picked up her drink and gave it another sip.

Jason looked at the book that was placed in his hands and then back to the woman sitting in the chair. This woman was a good friend of his mother when they were children? He looked down at the book; it felt old, really old. What sort of secrets and truths did this book hide from the world? Even yet, he could find perhaps all of his answers in this book.

Jason looked up again at the ex-queen and narrowed his eyes.

'This book feels like it's far too old to even exist. It's magically enchanted for prolonged use… that means a lot of secrets must have died with this book. Has anyone else had access to this apart from yourself or your daughter?' Jason asked. The old frail woman shook her head, still gazing towards the fire.

'I was contemplating on whether or not to give it to my daughter, however her actions are of generosity. She would gladly give up anything she had in her possession to keep her country safe. Giving her this book before she learns what it is truly like to be ruler of this land would be irresponsible of me, a book of this secrecy should not be taken lightly.' She said, however, Jason narrowed his eyes even further then as another question came into in mind.

'If it's so important, why are you so easily giving it to me then?' he asked. Marianne turned to him and smiled.

'You are very wise and smart, and despite barely knowing you as a person, I trusted your mother and your family. You talk like a person who has experienced the true horrors of the world, and it shows in the way you act. You are very mature, and you know what's meant to be told, and what's meant to be kept quiet. I see it when I look into your eyes… Jason.' She said with a grim expression. Jason stared at her; she was a very smart woman. He had lost his innocence years before he should have and that resulted in becoming very reclusive and a socially closed person.

Jason shifted where he stood as he slipped the book into a pocket in his black robe, where he kept a few other small books.

'It's strange really… how exactly fifty four years ago the connection was cut.' Jason started as Marianne looked at him with interest.

'It almost feels like a coincidence…' He said. Now Marianne looked really surprised as to what he could be on about, did something happen at the time of the connection loss?

'What do you mean, it feels like a coincidence?' She asked. Jason sighed as he dug in deep as he pulled out the emotional barriers to stop himself from getting angry and emotionally depressed. He looked her dead in the eye, the fire reflecting in both of their eyes now.

'Because exactly fifty four years ago, was when the war started. The civil war, the war that was known as "The War of the Arts"… the very same war that led to my kind's extinction.'

The rest of the convocation lasted at least an hour or more as Jason recalled as much as he knew on the war that raged on around him as he was growing up through his childhood. It was both painful to talk about and listen to as it seemed the ex-queen also had a strong emotional tie to his world, and to hear it had been wiped out by an unknown force was heart shattering.

He told her almost everything, feeling that, despite his view and hatred of the war and how much pain it caused him to even recall the simplest of events, she deserved to know that his race had been wiped out, the civilizations demolished and intelligent life on the planet extinguished until only he remain, it all happened in the space of three years. He left out the part about him being the embodiment of death and chaos, as no matter what, he was determined to keep a secret.

When he had finished, there was utter silence as Jason felt the ex-queens emotions dwindle even further to none existent, it wouldn't be long until she loses her entire will to live and accept death, the only thing keeping her alive, was that her daughter was still alive. That's what Jason guessed, it was all she had to live for now.

'I'm sorry I told you… it felt that you deserved to know.' Jason said standing stationary on the spot, not even moving a muscle as he looked at the old woman. She didn't even smile this time, just turned to look at Jason as a small tear escape her eye.

'It's okay; it's you that I should be saying apologizing to… I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening at the time. If I had known, I would have done everything in my power as queen at the time, to re-establish communication and send reinforcements.' Marianne said as she turned away from Jason as more tears escaped her eyes.

'No child should live the life you had to have… it's just not right. Marianne said cupping her face as she started to cry. Jason couldn't but help but shed an emotionless tear, as he remained stoic, a single tear rolled down his cheek; however he refused to wipe it off. It rolled down his cheek and dropped off his jaw bone and hit the floor, leaving a wet trail on his face.

Jason moved towards the exit, walking slowly, as if he were going to faint. He felt like he was, this woman has been the first person he had actually talked to about his past, about his horrors, what he had to live through and endure for all of those years. It felt good to have finally told someone, but he felt guilty as it brought more heart ache to the old frail woman. She was right about one thing though, no child should have to witness the horrors Jason had at such an age, it destroys them forever… it changed Jason, for the worse.

'I should leave now.' Jason said facing the wooden door as he pulled his black hood over his head to hide his eyes and half of his upper face. He turned back to see Marianne sitting in her chair emotionlessly, as she shakily held her cup of liquid that had now gone cold.

'Farewell Jason… I hope you find your answers.' She said with a very weak, old woman like voice. She looked seventy, but that sentence sounded like it came from someone on their death bed.

Without any more words, Jason gently pushed open the wooden door and stepped out, closing it behind him. On the other side, leaning against the stone wall a few meters to the left was Agnes, waiting for him to come out. When she saw him come out, she walked over to him with a frown.

'Did you get what you needed?' She asked with a slightly worried tone. Jason didn't respond orally, he just nodded and silently walked past her, back the way he came. Although getting those answers may have been painful for him, it was definitely going to help him in the long run. Now he could finally start searching for answers, and to start, he needed to study this book the ex-queen had given him.

As he walked back to his room assigned to him in the palace, he couldn't help but notice it was dark out now. He realised he had been just over a week in this new world and he already had a home, friends and a way to find answers. Things felt like they were going Jason's way for once in his life, like life had finally started to take pity on him and give him something in return for all of his torment and isolation.

-Line Break-

Jason had stayed up the entire night; trying his best to read the book he was given. It was a mission to read though, the languages continued to change throughout each era of entries that the kinds or queens had written in. He had only managed to fully understand the first few entries as he tried to rewrite some of the words as the ink on the page had faded, so all he had to go by was the curves and dents on the page that formed letters and then words and then eventually, readable sentences which turned into paragraphs. Reading this book fully was going to take a long time, and a lot of sleepless nights.

However, he was called to a formal knighting before he could start on the fourth entry. Altogether, Jason had actually counted over at least four hundred entries, but as the entries became more recent, the writing and understand ability became easier as well.

When he got to the queens throne room, Saito was knelled at in front of her as Henrietta herself was standing before him. Louise, Agnes, Tiffania and Siesta were all standing in a line as they were watching Saito become one of the queen's personal knights. Jason smiled a little bit as these were they type of ceremonies that his mother would dress him up for in little embarrassing outfits. However events like this were much larger and much more formal. He decided he would walk over and join the line of four, effectively making it five.

'I queen of Tristain, Henrietta, bestow upon you the official title of knight. Do you accept and pledge loyalty until your day of death?' She asked as Saito continued to stay knelled before here.

'I do.' He replied easily. Jason raised an eyebrow.

'_Huh, I don't exactly remember the knighting being this easy… I remember that you had to recite the oath of god and pledge your loyalty to the sovereignty of the crown and the leaders who would pass to be your ruler.'_ Jason thought. Although, this was just one knighting, normally, he and his family would have to go and sit through hours and hours of soldiers being knighted, and sometimes even, hold the knighting ceremonies to knight their own personal soldiers and body guards.

'In the name of the Founder, Brimir, I name you Chevalier. You are now a knight of the queen of Tristain. Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, please do everything you can to support me.' She said as Saito straightened up and smiled.

'Yes!' He said as Siesta came up behind him and wrapped a black coat around his shoulders. Jason seemed to frown a little bit as he remembered the coat to be silver with the royal capital symbol on the back of the coat; however it was just a plain black coat. That was until he saw the silver badge that held the coat around Saito's shoulders. It had the symbol of Tristain on it.

Jason was out of ear shot to hear the convocation that Louise had jumped into but she certainly looked like she was going to be sick when she saw the paper that Siesta held up in her face, declaring that she had become Saito's personal maid. Jason couldn't help but snicker under his breath.

'_How boy, things are defiantly going to get interesting around here. What a funny love triangle. Although Siesta is fighting a losing battle, it's still going to be interesting to watch.'_ Jason thought. Then just as things couldn't get any more strangers, Henrietta revealed that Tiffania was her cousin. Jason couldn't think straight after hearing that one. How it was these two were related. It was only a few seconds later when that question was answered as Henrietta stated that her uncle was Tiffania's father.

Saito approached Tiffania and with worried look on his face.

'Are you going to come to the academy with us? Or are you going to stay here?' He asked. She shifted uncomfortably, as if she was nervous around the young knight.

'Although her highness offered, I respectfully declined because I wanted to be with you at the academy.' She said blushing. Saito went a little red himself after hearing that, however Louise was busy fuming as steam was pouring out of her ears comically. Saito smiled at the half-elf.

'Don't worry, if anyone causes you any trouble, I'll protect you.' He said, however before Louise had the chance to stomp on his foot, Saito saw Jason standing behind Tiffania, he wondered if he was going to come back to the academy with them.

'Hey Jason!' Saito called out as he walked past Tiffania. Jason turned to Saito, still with his hood up and looked towards the blue vested knight with the fancy black cape.

'Are you coming back to the academy as well?' He asked. Jason turned to Saito and nodded.

'Yes, I am. Her majesty has given me permission to stay there legally, so I will be returning with you.' He stated. Saito smiled, it was good to have such a level headed male friend. He had so many female friends he couldn't count them all. Guiche and the other males were all so caught up in romance and women that he felt like the only proper level headed guy in the world. However, now that Jason was here, he didn't feel like he was the odd one out anymore.

'That's great!' Saito exclaimed as he smiled even more. It was far better than his old boring life back in Japan, this world was so much more exciting for him, even though it had almost killed him more than thousands of times. Not to mention it had actually succeeded in killing him once already, it was still better than his previous life.

'I shall arrange transport back to the academy. Thank you everyone, I need to prepare for a conference now.' She said beginning to walk off, however she stopped herself and turned to Jason.

'Oh, Jason, did you get what you needed?' She asked with a worried look on her face. Jason responded with a nod and a small painful smile as he was reminded of the events that happened last night.

As everyone left, Jason refused to take the dragon back to the academy with everyone else, Tiffania had decided she would remain for a day or two before coming to the academy while Saito, Louise and Siesta took the dragon back to the academy.

When Jason got outside of the city walls, he saw the dragon flying overhead. He looked around, seeing if anyone was around and then summoned his black Scythe to his right hand and slammed in into the ground once again, to summon his Familiar to his side.

'Heed my call, and come to me.' He recited from what he remembered himself saying last time he summoned Hellfire from the underworld. In a similar fiery portal as before, his undead steed of flame walked out into the light once again. He smiled when he saw her again and then grinned as an idea came to mind.

'_Hey, Hellfire… How fast can you go?'_ Jason asked curiously. Hellfire snorted in response as she trotted over towards Jason's side and dropped her two front legs so he could easily climb on.

'_Why? What's with the sudden interest?'_ She replied as she stood back up with Jason sat nicely on her back with the black cloth saddle her master sat on. He chuckled in response as he pointed towards the direction of the academy and then pointed towards the dragon carrying Saito, Louise and Siesta in the basket. Hellfire snorted in excitement as she realized what her master was trying to get at.

'_Let's race them.'_ Jason suggested as Hellfire giggled and started into a fast trot and then into a gallop.

'_Hold on tight… It's about time I let loose for once.'_ Hellfire said as she put on the turbo, disappearing in a cloud of dust and flame, heading straight towards their new home.

-Line Break-

A/N: So that's basically the first three episodes of Princess no Rondo since I am following the cannon. Very soon though there will be things that come into play that will affect the path the story takes, and I guarantee you guys it will be good, hopefully ;P.

I am approaching school holidays, yay! That means i'll hopefully be writing a lot more! :)

Please Review, leave your thoughts in the box below, i love reading reviews i really do, encourages me, so no flames, flames will be deleted without a second thought so flamers, your basically wasting your time :D.

Thanks a lot and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: So I have mixed feelings on this chapter, some parts I felt I did good in, and other parts I felt like it was bad... i'm not sure, it was a hard chapter to write, well all chapters are hard to write with this much detail, some parts get boring to write and I want to get to the scenes I want to write about the most, so please don't kill me if the writing style seems vague in one place and then good in the other, i'm still an amateur writer :/

Once again, sorry if characters seem OOC but it's really hard to put yourself into that mind space of what the characters thinking about. Once again, I try my best. Please enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter Four: Abusing Nobility

A day had passed since Jason and the others had returned to the academy after being requested by the queen herself to visit. Jason was given a nice room just a floor underneath Louise's. The room was nice, it was well set out, the bed next to the window and a desk he could work at while he studied his book, however there was one small factor he didn't like, the fact that his room was below Louise's. Last night, he could hear Saito and Louise fighting like an old married couple as he was trying to rewrite some of the contents in the dairy he was given.

He was currently in the middle of doing what he had been doing since he got back and was rewriting some of the unreadable entries in the diary. He had been doing this for a total of twenty nine hours and he was still going with complete focus. To be honest, Louise and Saito were worried about him and even Siesta was as well. Ever since he came back, he had gone into that room and hadn't come out since.

Jason had been so sucked into the book that he couldn't stop himself; the entries were starting to make sense. He had learned that exactly 3450 years ago, the connections with Starlight had been created, but by the means of how, he didn't exactly know. These diaries were based off personal view points of the Kings and Queens who had the book in their possession in their time of rule. He even recognized some of the names in the diary as even a few kings and queens from his world had wrote in it, he knew as his oldest sister had been a magic history fanatic and spent most of her time reading about history. He was just now beginning to acknowledge how helpful her consistent blabbering on about previous rulers was so important.

He had now rewritten thirty seven out of a good four hundred entries from the rulers of the past. It was amazing when he read these entries, each King and Queen would write about how beautiful the land was, how their government would thrive and become wealthier and their subjects in better care, but as he read on as the both the Kings and the Queens continued to write entries into the book, the Kings after a few entries had seemed to become corrupt and within the space of a fifty year gap, another king or a queen would pick up the book and write in it. Each king or queen era had around four entries, and then a fifty year gap before the next entry was put in.

By each entry towards the end of each era before the fifty year gap, the rulers wrote like they had become corrupt with power and their greed overwhelming them. They started to write about plans to use the portals to Starlight to steal resources and bring them back to boost their own Government, but according to the diary, it was as fair as any king or queen got before the next one came along and picked up the book. It was as if the rulers died or were murdered.

The sudden halt in some of the entries gave him the idea that some of the lands rulers where being targeted and had been assassinated before they could attain their greedy wishes. However it seemed to coincidental as all the greedy kings felt like they never achieved their desires as some of the most corrupted written entries had been halted and never carried on.

It was like some other order had secret access to the book and had eliminated all the greedy rulers before they had the chance in taking another step towards ultimate power.

Jason frowned as he turned the next page, this page was different, and although it had writing on it, there was a scribble at the end of a sentence, or the dent and curve of a scribble, like an empty ink pen had been dragged across the page. Jason studied the page as he looked down and saw black circles on the page. He skimmed his fingers over top of the spots and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he rested an elbow on his desk and then put up his hand and rested his head on it in deep thought.

'_Blood, really old blood… this ruler must have been assassinated while he was writing his entry… how fascinating, to go to such lengths to kill a king or a queen in their own quarters… what could have possibly have been killing off these rulers before they had the chance to become more powerful?'_ Jason thought to himself.

Jason spent the next hour rewriting the page, carefully following the dents and curves on the page that ended up forming words. When he had finished he read over the page until he got to the last few sentences before something happened to the writer of this entry.

"_My empire is running low on supplies; I have invested too much into this project for it to fail now. I don't know why but all my messengers are dropping like flies, never reaching their destination. Next thing I know, we find their bodies placed in crop fields with always the same cause of death, a stab wound through the back of the neck and out through the throat. If I don't figure out who or what is doing this soon, my rule will be questioned and I will be over thrown by the-' _

That's where it ended; the scribble looked like he had been half way through a sentence before just dropped dead. No doubt assassinated by some unknown, but what annoyed Jason is that this man had never finished his sentence, the name of who was going to over throw him at the time.

As Jason turned the page and began tracing the words and the letters, it wasn't long till Jason's assumption was proven to be true as what he read made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up as he read the next entry.

"_My father, the King of Amastain, has been found dead in his royal chambers, a knife implanted in the back of his neck and out through the throat. I have now taken up the official title as King of Amastain, whatever secrets my father had has died with him, but he has told me to keep one thing a secret, the location of the third portal to Starlight. It is located under the Academy of Amastain. The entrance is in the lowest and newest part of the magical academy. My fathers will to me was to keep that place safe at all costs and it's just that, is what I am going to do."_ Jason read in his mind. Amastain magical Academy, that was were the third portal was. Then another thing occurred to Jason, just how many portals were there on this world? If the new king at the time referred to the portal under Amastain as the _"Third Portal"_… just how many others were there?

Before Jason managed to turn the next page, there was a knock on his door. He turned to it and raised his eyebrow, then he turned and looked out the window and saw the sun going down. Yet another day he had spent in here with just this book to occupy his company.

'Who is it?' He called out. He heard a grumbled from the other side.

'It's me, Louise. Jason come out of there, let's go out and get some fresh air. You've been in there for almost two days. I'm going to watch Saito and his knight training with Guiche. You should come and watch with me and some of the others.' She suggested from behind his bedroom door.

'Not interested.' Jason said turning back to his book. He heard a frustrated sigh from the other side as he heard the tapping of her shoes against the stone floor. Jason frowned.

'We're not playing this little game again Louise.' Jason said being briefly reminded of her stubborn attitude a few nights ago when she tried to demand answers out of him. Although he couldn't see her, he could still feel her presence outside the wooden door.

'I'm not leaving until you come with me and get some fresh air. I don't care how long it takes!' Louise said sticking up her nose at the wooden door as she continued to tap her shoe with her arms crossed on the other side of the door. Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Fine, if it makes you shut up… I'll come with you.' Jason said closing the book and sticking it in the side of his black robe. On the other side of the door, Louise smiled in triumph as she heard Jason get up from his chair.

He walked over towards the door and opened it to a smiling pink haired girl who just grinned at him. They were about the same size so he was exactly eye level with her, the probably weighed the same as well, considering how much Jason ate. He had missed dinner two nights in a row, Louise wondered how he survived.

'Where are we going?' Jason groaned as Louise grabbed his black cloak and began to drag him. Although he didn't like being touched, Louise was just that type of person that if you tell her not to do something, she will just go and do it anyway regardless of how many times you would say it. Jason just made an exception for her as she seemed that type of girl.

'To the courtyard of course, you and I could both do with some fresh air.'

Louise growled as she found not only all the girls here frolicking over her beloved Saito, but as soon as she got out here with Jason, he disappeared from her side only to find him sitting down with his back to a stone wall reading in the shade of the setting sun. She felt like she was being ignored and insulted, he just agreed to come out here with her, but she had never said that he had to watch. He could feel her mocking her with that emotionless gaze as she watched his eyes scroll from line to line on the book he was reading.

Then there was Saito, he was sweating and fighting against Guiche and he was getting all the attention from the female audience. Louise's protectiveness and territorial-ness when it came to other woman and Saito, it really made her blood boil as she stood leaning against a stone wall next to Kirche and Montmorency. Kirche chuckled making the two girls on either side turn in her direction.

'The boys look like their having fun, but…' She said turning in Jason's direction. 'That one sure is a mystery though.' She finished. Louise sighed.

'When on the mission requested by the queen, he barely talked to anyone, only once or twice did he really speak out, but that's about it. He keeps to himself a lot; he's basically like Tabitha in a way.' Louise said as she remembered Jason's ring and what he had said when he showed it to her. She had been going off at him about how he didn't know anything about love, but in reality, he probably knew more than she did.

"_Was to be married… you know how it is, being a noble and all." _She remembered him say. What could have happened to his fiancé? Was it called off or did his or the other family call it off? What could have happened?

Kirche turned and looked in Jason's direction once again and widened her eyes.

'Ah, I do see what you mean. The two would make a good match don't you think?' Kirche said studying Jason from head to toe. So far, she seemed quite impressed, he hadn't lost his focus at all, not even a single eye movement away from what he was focus on, no wonder he was able to summon such a power Familiar.

'Saito!' A familiar voice called out from the other side of the field. Everyone turned to see Tiffania running towards Saito waving her hand and smiling. Louise was shocked to see her here as well as the others. The boys were too busy looking at her chest to even care about anything else, but in her excitement, she tripped over a wooden sword that just happened to be perfectly placed in the right spot to trip her up to fall directly onto Saito. Jason peered up from his book to see what happened. His eyes darted directly to Louise to see her with the most shocked and appalled expression she could muster. He then saw he take out what looked like a whip and bent it so hard it looked like it was going to snap.

Jason sighed as he closed his book and put it back in his cloak and stood up.

'_Louise needs some serious lessons in the art of self-control.'_ Jason thought sarcastically as he quietly made his way back to his room to retire for the night of his one sleep night per week.

-Line Break-

The days seemed to pass quickly as Jason's body clock was still adjusting to the new time frame of this world. The twelve hour days and nights were incredibly short, on his home world, he was able to get triple the work done, but he was working slowly trying to decode the entries in the dairy. They were getting easier and easier as the dates became more recent as Jason started to see the ink more clearly.

He had now decoded more seventy entries and he was still working hard at it. However, it became slightly aggravating after a while as Jason started to make mistakes so he decided to go for a walk, a walk that would take him around the academy and leave him in the food hall where everyone ate. It was still fairly early, and most of the students where off to class now, but a select few such as Saito remained behind as he and his fellow knights were discussing the problem that they needed more members.

On the floor above them, Tiffania was getting bombarded with gifts and affection as all the boys wanted to get towards her like they were some sort of fan club wanting to see the person they fawned over. Jason sighed as he quietly took out his wand, the reason for doing this is that elves were a peaceful race, this was barbaric behavior to their kind.

'Your eyes deceive you'Jason muttered under his breath as he pointed his wand at the group of males surrounding Tiffania like a pack of hungry dogs. A faint purple glow shimmered around their heads as their eyes turned translucent; they all turned in different directions and chased after something in thin air some of them often bumping into each other, as if they were chasing a ghost.

Tiffania had no idea what was going on but she could use the distraction. Pulling her hat down with both of her hands and walked off in another direction as fast as she could she bumped into a set of girls and pushed passed them quickly apologizing as she walked through. Jason caught sight of the other girls giving her dirty looks as instantly knew what sort of people they were.

'_Stuck up nobles…'_ Jason thought. If it was one thing he hated just as equally as war and conflict was stuck up noble children. He had come across some in his time when he was still a child. They always looked down on the weak and poor as if they were something alien or inhuman. He couldn't blame them though, it's how they were raised, it was really the parents arrogance that rubs off on the child and then the child starts thinking their all high and mighty and better than everyone else.

Now that was dealt with, Jason walked over towards the table where Saito, Guiche and some others were sitting; he needed to ask Guiche a question about history. Clearing his throat, he got the attention of everyone at the table.

'Guiche, I have a question for you.' He asked as he pulled up a seat and sat down. Guiche looked confused as he stared at Jason.

'Sure, what is it you want to ask me about?' He replied. Jason remembered what he had read in the book, the name of the place the portal is stored under or hidden under.

'Do you know of the land of Amastain?' Jason asked. Guiche looked up into space with a frown as he tried to remember something.

'Amastain… Amastain… I have heard that name somewhere before, it was in a book I read a while ago… hmm… Ah ha! That's right, Amastain is actually one of the few previous names of our capital. Tristain is actually Amastain, but that name is really old, it was the country's name at least eight hundred years ago.' Guiche said. Jason's eyes widened as he looked down at his feet.

'_Amastain magical Academy… Could it be that the portal is actually hidden somewhere beneath this academy?!' _He thought as he got up from his seat. Saito looked confused at what Jason was so intense about.

'Oi, Jason, what's up?' Saito asked. Jason turned to Saito.

'In the information I gathered from the queen's mother, I learnt that there is actually a portal to my world hidden beneath Amastain Academy, if Amastain Academy is actually Tristain Academy where we are right now. Then somewhere beneath us is a portal to my world.' Jason said. Everyone's eyes widened at this. Saito stood up from his chair.

'How do we get to it?' Saito asked. Jason raised an eyebrow at this.

'You… want to help me find the portal?' Jason asked as if he didn't believe at what he was hearing. Saito looked confused.

'Of course I do, you're my friend remember? I want to help you find your answers.' Saito said smiling. Jason was once again reminded that Saito was his friend. It was such a strange thing, even though Saito said he was his friend, it still seemed like the two barely even knew each other.

'Right… friend…' Jason said as he turned away. Saito looked worried as he saw Jason turn away from him, it was almost like Jason didn't want to have friends but Saito knew this kid was hurting from something and he would stop at nothing to help him through whatever he was suffering against. Despite not knowing Jason very well, Saito still considered him a friend, and he would do anything to help a friend, even if it meant breaking the law.

'The way to get to this portal is a hidden passage of some sort which is located in the lowest and oldest part of this academy.' Jason said. Guiche went pale.

'But there's so many! There is an underground library, there's a basement… I don't know what we're looking for here!' Guiche said. Jason sighed as he turned to the group of knights that were apparently willing to help him out.

'Well, then we will check every single place until we find it?' Jason said simply. Saito nodded while the other knights sighed painfully. 'Just look for something that would seem like a door, or would hide a door, that means checking behind book shelves and other things.' Jason continued. He looked at Saito for a minute. Maybe if he told him about his past, maybe Jason could trust him more, but then the question lies that what if Saito goes off and leaves him alone?

'Saito, can you… walk with me for a while.' Jason asked. Saito seemed confused but nodded as he followed Jason outside. As the two grown males walked together, Jason was trying to pick up the courage to tell Saito about his past, but what will he do? How will he react?

"_You need to stop pushing them away."_ Hellfire reminded him. He remembered those words she had said to him. So far, Saito had shown nothing but generosity and kindness towards the people he cared for. He had saved his life from the crash; he was always by Louise's side to help her. That's when Jason made the decision; it was time to let someone into his trust, to let someone know of his true past.

'Saito… I want to tell you the truth about me, where I come from, what I truly am…' Jason said looking down at the ground. The two had stopped in the middle of an open field. There was no one around for anyone to eaves drop on their convocation.

'Your… past? Like the world you come from?' Saito questioned. Jason nodded. Jason sat down on the grass and signalled Saito to sit down as well. He was about to place his friendship and trust in Saito's hands. This was either the biggest mistake he would ever make, or the best decision, but he felt like he couldn't keep the truth hidden any longer. The guilt of having friends but them knowing nothing about him made him feel like a closed in jerk who wouldn't talk to anyone, and in truth that was partly true.

'Please, I trust you to keep this entire story to yourself and not to tell anybody else, and that even means you can't tell Louise. Since you are…_ my friend_, I believe I can trust you with this.' Jason said seriously. Saito nodded back seriously as well. Jason took a deep breath as he started to tell his horrific tale of his life.

It had been three long painful hours for Jason as he told Saito every single detail he himself, knows to this very point in time. He kept nothing a secret, he even told Saito about his powers, the powers of the Reaper. Jason told Saito about his race and how it was similar to this world's race, how the two races once shared a connection that he is now trying to find the answers to as to why the connection was cut.

He also told Saito of his races extinction, and how he was forced to bear witness to his family's slaughter to his fiancé's murder. He told Saito how he was forced to walk a barren wasteland of city and bone for three years, abandoned, silent cities that haunt his nightmares whenever he was to sleep. He also told him about the empire that descended from the sky and completely wiped out his race and ensured that no one had survived, and that's where he got the ship from, a scout party which he took advantage of to get off the world and then to the events of the crash landing.

Jason shared every single detail, getting more nervous as he saw the reactions that Saito got. Although, in the end, Saito's heart felt like it had been shattered. He had been so wrong about Jason. The reasons as to why he was like this in the first place were perfectly reasonable. Saito was kicking himself as to why he hadn't seen this before hand.

The amount of pain and trauma Jason harvested was enough to make anyone go insane, but yet here he was level headed and… emotionless as ever, and that's when it hit Saito the hardest. For Jason to literally stay sane, he had to sub-consciously lock every single emotion he had away, to stop himself from losing his mind in an animalistic rage. This was why Jason was so emotionless all the time; the fact was that Jason had no choice as to lock those emotions away was to protect himself. Saito just stared at this boy who he now learned was the Grim Reaper, a quiet boy that kept to himself, was the embodiment of death, a fifteen year old with such a horrible past, how could he even keep on going with his life?

Jason sniffed as he looked up into Saito's eyes.

'Go on, say it. You think I'm weird and crazy.' Jason muttered. Saito just smiled and put both of his hands on his shoulders, the eighteen year old looking into the eyes of a tormented and empty fifteen year old soul.

'No Jason… You are my friend, and I will do everything I can to help you get through this. That, is something I will swear on my life.' Saito said seriously. Jason looked up, he really could rely on Saito, and he really was his _friend_.

Jason felt something warm up inside of his chest as he felt better, as if something had been lifted right off of his shoulders. The weight of the loss was lightening, now that Saito knew the complete truth, Jason felt better that he was finally able to put his full trust into Saito and not regret anything. He felt like he had finally started to do what Hellfire had told him to do.

'_Opening up is really hard, but it's just that leap, that motion of stepping forward and facing your regrets and your worries. You can never truly advance forward without the first step.'_ Jason thought as he looked into Saito's eyes. He had taken that leap, and now things should get easier for him.

'Now, I won't force you but, when you're ready, I think the next person you should tell is Louise.' Saito said. Jason nodded slowly as he continued to look at Saito. He was about to reply however he saw Tiffania backing away from someone a few meters behind where they were sitting. She had come into view, in a small stone tunnel that led outside into the courtyard.

'What's going on?' Jason murmured quietly enough for Saito to hear. Saito raised an eyebrow as he traced Jason's eyes and followed them to where he was looking. Behind him, Tiffania was being approached by the four girls who he had seen earlier, he had seen Tiffania walk past them in a hurry as they looked at her in disgust as she walked past. Now they were approaching her as if they were about to beat her up.

Saito shot to his feet, balling his hands into fists while Jason stood up slowly and eyed carefully what was going on. Three girls had surrounded her and were taunting her, telling her how rude and insignificant she was. Saito growled as he saw what was happening; however Jason remained calm as he continued to examine the situation. There was a girl standing at the front, she had long blonde pig tales, she was standing with her arms crossed as she looked at Tiffania as if she were looking at trash.

'Nobles.' Jason said beginning to walk forward to Tiffania. Saito followed, however burst into a full on run as one of the girls surrounding Tiffania walked forward as if to rip the hat off her head.

'Hey!' Saito screamed out angrily as she shot forward and spread his arms out as he stood in front of Tiffania. Jason went and stood next to him, eyeing the leader of the group of girls from under his hood. She glared at Saito.

'Who might you be?' She asked. Saito growled as he looked at her with disgust clearly written in his eyes, however before he could answer, Jason did it for him.

'Why does it matter anyway? You should leave this girl alone; she has done nothing wrong to you.' Jason said. The girl eyed him dangerously, as if to say "You don't know what you're messing with" however it was the completely the other way round. She didn't know what she was getting into and with the support of Saito here with him, he wouldn't mind using his powers to get the message across clearly if need be.

'You are just as bad as her. Take your hood off so I may see your eyes commoner. You're in the presence of a high class noble, you should be honored.' She said. Jason snorted.

'If you think I'm going to show any respect towards a spoiled brat, you are sadly mistaken. Noble or not, I will not stand here and watch you use your status as an excuse to look down on other people.' Jason said stunning the lot of them. The three girls that were standing around Tiffania gasped as they turned aggressive and started to walk towards Jason looking exceptionally angry, but not as angry as the leader of the group of girls. She was standing there, shaking in a rage as if she couldn't believe she was being talked to like this. However, before she was able to reply, Guiche popped up in front of Saito and ran forward and keeled in front of her.

'Please forgive these two Beatrice… they have no idea how to properly act in front of nobles. Saito here has just become a Chevalier for the queen herself, and Jason here is…' Guiche stopped as he remembered something. He went pale and started to sweat nervously.

'_Oh crap! I forgot that Jason is a noble! How do I explain this?!'_ Guiche thought as he was earning very hateful stares from the entire group around him. Jason grumbled.

'Guiche, do I need to remind you that I to, am a noble from a very rich and well known noble family, and on my world, if you were to insult our name in anyway, the punishment is painful and considered treachery?' Jason told Guiche. He went even more pale than before. The leader of the group of girls eyes widened and nervous beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

'_This is the noble from that other world? Is this the boy that had crashed outside this school not just a week ago?'_ She thought as she eyed the boy up and down. He wore a black cloak that shrouded his head, black boots and black track pants as well as a black singlet underneath the cloak. '_How could this boy in any way be a noble?! He dresses like a commoner! Does he have no honor at all for his family name?'_

'If you are of noble origins, why do you dress in those rags?' She asked raising an eyebrow. Jason turned to her, acknowledging her question.

'I do because I choose to.' Jason replied, his mind starting to drift to other things. He was wondering when this stupid encounter would end, he just wanted to go back to his room and continue with rewriting his book and gathering more information. The noble girl frowned.

'If you dress like that, your family must be disgusted with such a child. I feel sorry for them to have to deal with someone that dresses and acts like you.' She said, thinking she had gained the upper hand. Instantly, the air around the entire group became very thin and very dark. Jason turned very slowly, looking at this girl with absolute hatred.

Saito had only just recovered from having Guiche head-butt him in the face to register what was happening. He had even heard what the girl had said to Jason. If there was any chance, he had to calm down Jason, or that stuck up noble girl there would lose her life to a black power he had only learnt Jason had contained within him only a few minutes ago.

Jason walked forward, silent as a circle of flames burst around him and Beatrice, cutting everyone else out and isolating the two inside of the flames, she would pay for what she had just said, the screams of panic from the other three girls from outside of the flames trying to get in, worried about their leader. Beatrice looked around in fear, she had no idea what was going on. The boy in the black cloak getting closer by the second, she was in serious danger. She pulled out her wand to defend herself only to have it slapped away and something hard grasp her throat as it lifted her up into the air.

Saito had pulled Derflinger out and tried to push through the wall of flame with all of his power. It was like pushing against a solid wall of stone. He grunted as he felt movement, pushing harder and harder making slight progress, he needed to help Jason as well as save that Beatrice girl.

'Partner, you need to push more feeling into your need to help them! It will make you stronger!' His sword told him. Saito acknowledged the tip and pushed through harder, using his will and his friend from losing control of his own power.

In the circle, Jason was out of control, his anger pushed to a point where he was only watching himself do the things he was doing to this girl. He had her by the neck, surrounded by flame, his eyes were literally on fire as he looked at her through his hood. He had lost control of his power, and now he was fully capable of kill her, and everyone around him.

Jason was struggling to regain control, but this darkness was just too strong, it was like climbing up a vertical mountain side with no rocks around to help up go up. He just watched helplessly as his dark side looked at her with absolute hatred. She was peering down into the eyes of the reaper, the soulless, merciless eyes of death. The skull on his hand was glowing a faint misty red as the birth mark started to move, the little mark on his hand, the screaming skull was opening and closing its jaw-bone mouth as if it were laughing and screaming at the same time. The other birth mark, the raging fire storm glowed and stared to change on his hand.

It shifted and changed until it looked like a wheel with right arrows pointing in different directions. The raging firestorm still surrounded the new mark, but it was slightly faded in the background as this new mark had appeared, taking the prime position on his hand and making the firestorm a background appearance.

Slowly Jason started to raise his left hand, as his right hand was holding the girl up by her neck. She was starting to choke on the smoke and the fact that he had his hand around her throat, slowly crushing it with surprising force. Sub-consciously, Jason watched in horror as he realised what his body was doing. He was about to summon his Scythe and reap this girls soul.

Desperately he tried to claw his way back into control. It seemed hopeless as the hand continued to rise up above his head. The girls struggling intensified as she became scared for her life. Just when all seemed lost for Jason, something happened.

Saito had broken through the barrier of flame that surrounded the two and knocked Jason off his feet by ramming him with his shoulder. Jason was thrown back into control of his body suddenly as he found himself on the stone floor with Saito next to him breathing heavily. Saito's Gandalfr rune was shining so brightly, it was like you were looking into the sun itself.

Jason was started to cough, as he closed his eyes. The rage and hurt had been too to cope with, and he lost control. If Saito hadn't knocked him over, this girl would be dead, and her soul sent to eternal torment. Jason breathed heavily as he looked at the girl he had almost choked to death, lie on the ground, coughing violently as she tried to get back up. The three girls rushed to their leader's side and helped her up.

Jason, in a fit of panic, got up and ran for the safety and confinement of his room. He didn't even stop and look back once as now tears where gushing from his eyes. He was a monster, he was a killer, he was the reaper and there was nothing he could do to ever be normal.

Saito had just managed to get up and yell out for Jason to stop before pursuing him, leaving a stunned and shocked Tiffania and Guiche behind. Saito tried to catch up to Jason but he had already disappeared, so Saito headed as fast as he could to the one place he knew Jason would run to, his own room.

When Jason reached his room, he sprinted inside and slammed the door shut and locked it. With his back to the wooden door, he slid down with his back to the door until he was sitting on the stone floor with his back to the door, silently crying as he was once again, reminded about his family. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them close as he tried to lock the emotions away like he had done so long ago.

Saito had reached Jason's door and knocked softly, guessing that Jason was very unstable and emotional at the moment. He couldn't blame Jason for what had happened, nor could he blame the girl, she wouldn't of had a clue what sort of things Jason had been through, but she said it anyway causing his new friend to spiral out of control.

'Jason… are you in there?' Saito called out as he tried to open the door; however it was locked and wouldn't budge. A small muffle came from the other side that Saito didn't understand, so he tried knocking again.

'Go away!' An emotional voice yelled from the other side. Saito stepped back from the door with a sad look on his face. The only thing he could hear were the quiet sobs of a fifteen year old. He had been insulted so easily and he reacted so easily. For someone with so much self-control, Saito thought it would have taken more to set him off like that. However that's when Saito took into account that Jason had only just told him the full story only a few minutes before it had actually happened. Jason was still recovering emotionally from telling him, and that girls' comment broke down the defenses that Jason was still rebuilding inside his head after breaking them down to let Saito in.

'_This is all my fault…'_ Saito thought. _'I had been more defensive at the start, I could have defended Jason, I let this happen…'_ He continued to think. Saito kicked the ground in frustration towards himself. Saito balled his fists as he headed off back slowly towards his room with Louise to rest for the night, hopefully he could talk with Jason tomorrow, once he had regained control over his emotions.

As he entered his room, he saw Louise sitting at a table with dinner cooked and food prepared, a candle lit on the table. Since Jason had taken him early, he didn't get the chance to eat with Guiche, he was famished.

'I'm back.' He said with a slight smile; however his master could tell something was bothering him as she gave him a look.

'Saito… what's wrong?' She said as she sat patiently at the table waiting for Saito to sit down. He took off Derflinger and leaned him against a wall and went over and sat down with Louise at the end of the other table.

'Oh, wow Louise, is this… for us?' He said ignoring the question she had asked. She smiled as her eyes twinkled with happiness.

'Yeah, I decided that we hadn't had much time to talk lately, so I prepared a private dinner for us when you got back.' She said smiling. Saito smiled, but then he frowned as he remembered what was bothering him so much. Louise saw this again and repeated her previous question. Saito sighed.

'Jason and I were talking today… but then we came across Tiffania being bullied so we stepped into help her out.' Saito explained. Louise frowned, it was all about Tiffania again, always the girl with the biggest chest, and oh how it made her want to kill Saito for being such a pervert.

'But, that's not what really bothers me; it's something that happened to Jason while we were defending her…' Saito said as he started to eat. Louise seemed to lighten up as the subject changed to Jason. She took back her previous thought about killing Saito, as long as it didn't involve other women, it was fine to her.

'Oh, what happened?' Louise asked with slight curiosity. Saito sighed as he finished his mouth full as the chewed piece of food dropped into his stomach, instantly making him feel better. Breaking through that flame wall Jason had created really sucked his energy.

'Jason almost killed a noble student today for a comment she made about his family.' Saito said. He left out the part about Jason telling him about his past, he had promised Jason he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Louise, it hurt to keep secrets form her but this was for Jason. Louise almost jumped out of her skin, she already knew who Saito was talking about, the noble student that had transferred here and brought an army with her.

'Beatrice Yvonne von Guldenhorf!?' Louise almost screamed as she stood up in shock. Saito seemed confused as he just stared at Louise while he had his mouth full with the delicious food Louise had prepared for them both. He swallowed and shrugged.

'I don't know, but she was really stuck up, she had blonde pigtails.' Saito described, Louise sat down in thought. That girl was trouble with a capital "T". She was able to get away with anything since she had the full support of her parents and her personal army body guards beside her twenty four seven.

'That's her, she's trouble and if what you say is true, then both Tiffania and Jason are in for some serious trouble. You said she almost killed him, she's not going to let that go, she's going to look for a way to destroy Jason's life!' Louise explained to her familiar. Saito stood up clenching his fists as he realized just what Louise was getting at.

'He has enough trouble fitting in as it is! I won't let her do that to Jason, or Tiffania! Not if I can help it.' Saito said in determination. Louise smiled at his ability to care about other people's well being; it really rubbed off on her noble attitude, even if it was for the best.

Louise put a hand to her chin, thinking of some sort of solution to fix the problem. She smiled as she came up with an easy plan.

'Alright, here's what we're going to do.' She said, Saito raised an eyebrow as she started to explain her plan.

'I am going to stick with Tiffania for the day tomorrow, and you can stick with Jason for tomorrow. Don't do anything reckless okay?' Louise said clearly. Saito nodded. Louise smiled as she looked down at the dinner, it was still warm.

'Now let's eat up, otherwise it's going to get cold.' She said with a smile. Saito smiled and nodded as the two began to eat. After a while, it wasn't long before the two began to get ready for bed and before they even knew it, they had crawled into bed together and drifted off into a quiet sleep.

In the bedroom below them, Jason had finally managed to return to his emotionless self where he wiped away the tears and refocused himself on what was important. He shouldn't have been tipped off so easily. That girl had managed to get in a lucky hit when his barriers were down.

As he walked over to a mirror, all he saw in the mirror was a pale boy with sea green eyes and unruly black hair that a few strains drifted out from under his hood. The small reflection of his wet cheeks from crying so much was being reflected in the torches light. It was midnight now, and he had only just recovered. As he stared at himself in the mirror he growled as he thought about today's events clearly.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm stronger than this, why did I react so badly to a spoiled brats comment!? Normally it should have washed over my head like other comments in the past… why had it affected me so much?'_ Jason thought. Another thought occurred to him as he gazed down to his right hand, where the chaos birth mark lay rested on his back hand. It had formed a new image, that image with eight arrows, all rounded in a circle, and pointing in all different directions.

'_And what does this mean?'_ he thought as he examined the new symbol on his hand. Were his powers growing? It also supported his theory of how his dark side was able to take over so easily, if his power was growing, it's going to be harder to control and keep under control.

Jason went over to his bed, he decided he would cash in another night of sleep; maybe it was his lack of sleep that was destroying his chances and control over his power. Right now he had no idea what had caused him to react so bad towards the stupid girls comment, but he would take every measure to avoid that possibility again.

-Line Break-

The next morning had been rather a drag, he had awoken rather late, and he felt so tired and much more reluctant to get up, it felt like he was becoming soft and weak. As he got up, he washed and dressed in his on suite bathroom, which had been a nice request from the queen herself to add to his quarters. Once he was done, he wrapped himself in his normal clothing and walked off towards the food court.

He wasn't expecting such attention, apparently rumor had spread that Jason had almost killed Beatrice yesterday, but not many people believed he would be so gutsy considering they all saw him as the silent type so they dismissed that rumor, which in his opinion was good. This way he didn't get much attention but he often would get the occasional glance from a wandering student.

He sat at a table by himself, with a coffee and some bread to nibble on as he read the diary he had been given. He was rereading some of the entries he had rewritten to make sure he hadn't missed any information. It was good as some of the important information was now refreshed in his head and he could now begin thinking about where that portal could possibly be and where that passage to the portal could be hidden.

As he was beginning to become more involved in the book, someone sat down beside him, he glanced over to see a familiar blue vested person with a cheery smile.

'Hey Jason.' Saito said as he sat down with his food. Jason mumbled a little bit in reply which told Saito he wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. Saito sat quietly next to Jason as he ate his food. His mission was underway; all he had to do was follow Jason around, if he would let him.

Just then, Tabitha, Kirche and Montmorency came and sat down beside Saito and Jason. Tabitha had sat next to Jason reading her own book, while Kirche and Montmorency sat down next to Saito. Kirche and Saito began talking about recent events such as what happened in the mission they went on, while Jason and Tabitha just continued to read. However with one glance, Saito noticed something. Tabitha would occasionally glance at Jason's book and a slight blush of red with flow over her face, but then it would disappear. Saito looked at Jason, then at Tabitha.

'_Could she possibly…'_ Saito thought before Jason got up and started to walk towards the exit. Everyone watched him as he got up and just left. Saito glanced over towards Tabitha, she seemed a little disappointed.

'I'm going for a walk.' Jason said before he exited the building. Saito, in a rush, quickly ate the rest of his food and got up to follow him. Montmorency seemed confused at this.

'Saito, why are you following him?' She asked. Saito quickly turned around to answer the blondes question.

'I'll explain later.' He said before running off to find Jason. Without even asking, Tabitha got up and followed Saito, along with Kirche leaving a confused Montmorency to trail behind them all wondering what on earth was going on.

Meanwhile, with Louise, she had found that she had woken up late and blamed Saito for her tardiness as she quickly got dress and did her hair before rushing out the door to find Tiffania. She sprinted past Siesta who was making her way towards their room; she looked at the passing form that was Louise with a questionable gaze, wondering just what was going on.

Louise turned and sprinted around each corner to try and get to class which would be were Tiffania would be since the queen had said she would become an official student.

As she sprinted around the corners and down the stairway of her tower, she boosted out into the courtyard and straight towards her classroom that was scheduled for this morning.

'_Honestly that Saito, such an idiot, I wouldn't be in this position if he didn't forget to wake me up! Stupid Saito!' _Louise screamed internally. Up ahead, she saw her classroom door close as a figure wearing nomads clothing entered. The figure of the body confirmed her worst nightmares. She put on more speed, but it was at least fifteen more seconds before she actually burst through the doors and into the classroom.

She bent over breathing and panting, but when she looked up, Tiffania had revealed herself to be an elf to the entire classroom. Everyone was taking cover behind their desks as Beatrice rose and was currently questioning Tiffania's clothing. Louise had gone pale as this all happened within the space of fifteen seconds, how could she have run that slowly?

'Tiffania…' Louise said trying to take in deep breaths. Tiffania turned around, her eyes full of sorrow and worry, but her face turned to a look of surprise.

'Louise!' Tiffania said as she started to walk over, but before she could get to Louise, she was stopped by guards who had grabbed her and forcefully pulled her backwards into their control.

'Arrest this woman!' Beatrice ordered. The soldiers acknowledged and pulled her up towards Beatrice. Louise was panicking; she didn't know how to counter this. However, she was to late, Beatrice and her soldiers had left with Tiffania, out of the windows that the knights had broken to get in, they had escape with their dragons.

'_Crap! I have to follow them!'_ Louise thought as she turned for the exit and ran out the way she had come in. She looked up towards the sky to see the dragons carrying Tiffania in their claws. The dragons then set down just outside the walls of the academy, not too far from her location. She didn't think twice, she ran towards the landing site hoping to find a way to stop whatever was going to happen.

-Line Break-

Jason was currently walking towards the tower to head back to his room and rewrite some entries before he saw a flock of dragon's approaching from one of the classrooms, on top of the dragons where knights in armour along with an academy student, a girl with blonde pig tails. Jason grumbled, it was the same girl, perhaps she was leaving, however that thought left his mind as soon as he saw the person trapped in the claws of the dragons.

'That's it, she's gone too far this time.' Jason growled. He looked forward and gave a loud whistle, as if to call a pet. In a wall of flame, Hellfire burst out and rode towards him and keeled down before him. He quickly climbed on and turned his head to see Saito running towards him. As Saito got to him, Jason quickly grabbed onto his blue vest and pulled him up onto Hellfire so he sat behind him on the saddle.

'You saw it to?' Saito asked. Jason snorted.

'How could I not?' He replied. Jason looked down at Hellfire and closed his eyes.

'_Let's go, outside the academy walls!'_ Jason commanded. Hellfire neighed and burst into a gallop, leaving Tabitha, Kirche and Montmorency to take Tabitha's familiar to the outside walls. Saito glanced nervously at Jason, feeling a bit nervous, it felt like Jason was angry again.

'Are you okay Jason?' Saito asked in a worried tone. Jason grumbled in response.

'She got a lucky hit on me; I was vulnerable at the time. It won't happen again.' Jason declared as the rode out of the academy walls and turned a corner, coming on the site where Tiffania had been taken to. Outside this landing site, it looked like a camp for the army that Beatrice had brought with her had taken up camp and set up a perimeter as countless numbers of students had arrived to see what was going on.

As Hellfire got closer, she neighed again, giving her position away as well as Jason's and Saito's but the students turned around to find a skeleton undead flaming horse coming at them at full speed. The students departed from Hellfire's pathway allowing her to go right through the enemy lines, like she had done so many times before in her previous battles with different reapers.

Jason, Hellfire and Saito burst into the middle of the camp where Beatrice was facing Louise and Tiffania with her two guards at her sides to protect her at all costs. When she saw Jason, she lost all color to her face as she backed away slightly.

'Y-You!' She stuttered. Jason sighed and dropped from Hellfire to the ground along with Saito. Jason took a step forward, he would not let this go, but he would not let this turn into a conflict at involves death.

'Look, I know you're angry at me for what happened yesterday, I lost control of my emotions which lead to those events. You have yourself to blame for doing that, but I hold part of the blame as well for not keeping my emotions under control. I'm sorry for what happened, but you should not have brought my family into the convocation.' Jason stated. Beatrice looked red with anger as she stared at him with absolute hatred.

'You almost killed me and all you have to say is "Sorry"?! How dare you even touch me like that you insignificant bug!' She screamed. Jason tensed a little before narrowing his eyes dangerously.

'You do not want to walk down this road. Leave Tiffania alone, and a conflict can be avoided.' Jason replied. Beatrice growled so loudly the whole crowd could hear her.

'Listen here, she is an elf! We do not trust elves for various reasons! So, in order for us to trust her, we need to put her beliefs to the test. As for you, you will be lucky to even have the right to live after what you did to me yesterday!' Beatrice yelled again. Louise decided to intervene.

'You don't even have the right to test Tiffania's beliefs like that, to perform an inquiry; you need the Romalia Sectarian head's written permission to perform something like this! As a bishop, you should know this!' Louise countered. Beatrice stepped backwards, her face going red from embarrassment, she was being shown up by these low class students.

'Beatrice, I'm giving you one last warning. Drop all of this right now, or things are going to end badly for you.' Jason said pulling out his wand from his black cloak. Saito did the same pulling out Derflinger and Louise pulled out her wand as well. The three stood together like they had fought together their entire lives. It got even worse for Beatrice as Guiche and his knights came into support Saito and Jason as well as Louise.

Tabitha, Kirche and Montmorency, who had arrived to witness the confrontation, decided they would intervene as well if things started to go bad for the group of brave students but with Saito, Louise and Jason there, they had their doubts that they would be needed at all.

Beatrice growled as she began to get even angrier, her anger was clouding her judgement as was going to make her make the wrong decision. She growled as she pointed at the group of students and the student knights.

'Attack, I want them all arrested!" Beatrice screamed. Her soldiers matched forward into combat only to meet a large explosion and Louise had let loose one of her explosion spells as soon as the order was given. Jason also took the liberty of casting a disarm spell on all the soldiers, causing their weapons to gain a ton of weight, forcing each enemy solider to drop their weapons.

This is when the Saito and the student knights took the advantage and went in attacking with full force. However each student knight wasn't going into kill anyone, all they did was weave around the disarmed soldiers and knock them out until only the blonde hair girl was standing, shaking in fear.

As soon as the attack had begun, it was over in less than twenty seconds. At least twenty soldiers lay around her all knocked unconscious. Beatrice stunned and shocked that her elite soldiers had been taken care of so easily, backed away in fear as Jason and Tiffania approached her.

'I-I'm sorry!' She said as she tripped over on her feet, making her land on her backside. She tried to crawl away but the gaze Jason gave her had frozen her to the spot, not allowing her to move an inch except just watch as Jason walked closer to her, step by step, her fear of death grew.

'I warned you Beatrice… I told you exactly how this was going to end; it was going to end badly for you. You could have walked away and kept some of your pride as a noble, but look at you now, cowering in the dirt…' Jason said kneeling down in front of her, she was on the verge of tears, she thought he was going to kill her for sure this time.

'P-Please… d-don't kill me.' She sobbed as she looked at Jason with teary eyes. Jason grumbled at her sudden change of heart. This is how nobles were, all smiling, thinking they are all powerful, but when someone comes along and tears all that down, all nobles are a sniveling cowards that beg for mercy.

'I am not going to kill you. I know the horrors of death like you would never begin to believe. I know what the pain of loss feels like, and if I were to kill you, all your parents would do is rage war against me and this country. I don't want that, I want to live in peace.' Jason said still crouching down so he was eye to eye with the spoiled noble.

'You see now Beatrice? Power is like fire, when you play with it and abuse it, you going to get burnt. That's exactly what's happened here today.' Jason said getting up again and turning to walk over, back to his friends. He turned back once more and eyed her dangerously.

'Take this as a lesson; use your nobility to help people instead of looking down on those that need help. The types of nobles that look down on other people are exactly the people that do not deserve what they have. To have nobility is a gift, not a power to be exploited and abused. Use it to help people, not destroy their lives.' Jason said before mounting Hellfire who was waiting patiently for her master. He mounted her and rode off back to the academy, and back to his room to get back to things he would rather be doing.

Everyone who had witnessed this took his words to heart, even Louise and those who possessed noble origins. Saito knew the true reason for Jason's words though; his race had been thrown into a civil war because of nobles and warlocks that craved for more power and control. To see nobles act like this must have made his blood boil.

Saito sighed, 'I agree with Jason, he's completely right. For the time I have been here, most of you nobles act like your so much better than other people. I say listen to him, as he is a noble himself, he knows what he's talking about.' Saito said before turning and walking off back to the academy. Louise followed on slowly behind him.

Tiffania who had listened to the speech had keeled down in front of a heart shattered Beatrice and smiled.

'What he said is right, this chance to redeem yourself, and I want to help you start by building a friendship with you… do you want to be friends?' Tiffania offered by holding out her hand in front of Beatrice. She looked at the elf before bursting into tears and pushed her head into Tiffania's chest.

After that, all the students started to walk back to the academy, the events of today forever stuck in their minds, the words of Jason, and then the back up of Saito really made them look at themselves for who they were, especially Guiche and the other nobles who acted so highly and mighty. It was a sort of wake up call to most of the noble students.

-Line Break-

Saito and Louise found Jason saying his good-byes to Hellfire and thanking her for helping him out before she disappeared back into the flaming portal that lead into the underworld. Saito and Louise both approached Jason with wary smiles.

'Thanks for helping us defend Tiffania and showing that Beatrice girl what she should be like as a noble rather than what she believes she should be.' Saito said. Jason turned around and sighed sadly.

'I have seen a lot of noble woman like those back on my world, though they eventually grew up and became more mature about their choices. Beatrice needed a wake-up call as being a noble doesn't give you the right to decide whether or not someone is fit to be accepted into a society of free people.' Jason explained. Jason looked up towards the sky and sighed again.

'Being a noble is like being a role model the protectors for the people that are below them. Nobles are supposed to help their subjects that are under their rule, not look down on them. It's wrong and it's abusing their power as lords of lands.' Jason said. Louise nodded as she started to agree with Jason on that.

'If you were to stay that about a year ago… I would have called your crazy and stupid. I actually see where you're coming from; it makes me feel guilty that I once believed that I was above everyone…' Louise said sadly. Those words that Jason had said to Beatrice really changed her view on how she looked at other nobles and how she looked at herself as a person. Louise rubbed her eyes as she turned to Saito.

'Saito, I'm going to bed, today really drained me, so I'm going to go early.' She said before giving him a sudden hug and running off back to her room. Saito felt his cheeks go red before turning to Jason and smiling.

'Could you give those speeches more often?' Saito chuckled, Jason chuckled lightly at Saito. He was truly love struck on that woman. It once again reminded him of his murdered fiancé, Jason's light chuckled had returned to his emotionless gaze again as he was forced to remember when he first received the news of his lovers murder.

'You're lucky Saito… I would give anything to be someone like you.' Jason said. Saito closed his eyes and walked over to Jason and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Jason, I promised you I would keep your secret. Despite your horrible past, you are the closest person here I can call a best friend. Louise is sort of my master and… lover…' Saito said blushing a little. 'But other than that, Guiche, Tabitha, Kirche… I'm not really that close with them… you're the only level headed guy I know. It's nice to know that there's someone around here that I can actually turn to when things get too much for me.' Saito said. Jason smiled a little bit.

'Same goes for me… and sorry I yelled at you to go away yesterday, I was only trying to protect you, in case I lost control again, I didn't want to hurt anyone, it just happened.' Jason said silently as if he was scolding himself. Saito chuckled a little.

'Don't worry Jason, go get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll help you find that portal you were talking about earlier. I'll even try to convince the others to help find it as well.' Saito said holding a thumb up. Even Derflinger popped out of his casing and told the two he was interested to see the portal himself and that he would help in any way he could.

'Oh, right, I need to keep on going with the diary…' Jason remembered. Saito smiled.

'Anyway, I got to get back to Louise; she's probably waiting for me. So, I'll see you tomorrow!' Saito said as he ran off past Jason and heading towards the tower and off to give Louise her company. Jason smiled; he really had gained some solid friends here, friends he could trust.

Jason turned to walk back to his room in the room below Louise's, he could really count on them to help him, but, was he really ready to tell Louise and the others of his past? He knew he could trust Saito, the guy was so positive, but the others, he had doubts about. That's when he decided he would keep it until he really had to tell them, he wanted to spare himself as much pain as possible.

As Jason got back to his room, he lit the torches and sat down at his desk, opening the diary and as soon as he began to read, his focus was set on the book for the rest of the night. It was going to be a long night of reading.

-Line Break-

A/N: That's Chapter Four! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed towards the end, it was another really hard and frustrating chapter to write... I do try though, I swear I do. I might possible update this chapter with more detail later on, if you guys want me to...

So, Jason has placed his full trust and friendship in Saito and the two have become closer and almost sort of best friends towards one another, and so far, he thinks he made the right decision in doing so. (He did :P)

As for pairings, I had originally thought I would slowly aim towards OC X Tabitha as his personality suits her, but it will be a chapter or two before they actually start to become attached to one another. I want to hear your opinions on this pairing, whether or not I should do this pairing or if I should leave pairings alone and just continue on with what I've got. Though if he does become Involved with Tabitha, a lot more seriously hardcore things will happen...

I am eager to read your thoughts on the story so far, and so far they have all been positive, Yay! :)

Please Review, and I'll see you guys next chapter :)


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, some parts were hard, some parts were easy. More is revealed in this chapter, and the plot thickens. Trust me when I say that this story is going to have a really deep and twisty plot to it, it will be hard to keep up, just re-read some parts and I just hope it will make sense :)

Sorry if some Characters seem OOC but, as I've said before, it's hard to put your mind into their's and see it from their perspective.

On with the Chapter!

Chapter Five: The Dark Passage

Jason suddenly was woken up from his desk as he had heard yelling from the floor above him. During the night he had actually for the first time, passed out of exhaustion from the events that happened the previous day. He grumbled as he put a hand to his head, he had a splitting headache. He looked up as he could recognize the voice, that just so happened to be Louise's. He could even have heard her screaming her head off last night as well as the painful whales of pain Saito yelled out whenever he was wiped.

Apparently, running back to his room last night, Tiffania had come across him and had suppose ably asked him if he could touch her breasts to see if there were anything that seemed problematic or out of order with them. Saito had hesitated at first, but as he did what he was kindly requested to do, Louise and Siesta had happened to from across the two and catching Saito in the act. As to what the two were doing at the time they happened to come across Saito doing such a despicable act was beyond Jason, but it gave him a headache as all he could hear was Louise's voice screaming at Saito for one thing or another every single morning.

Jason looked around, and stretched as passing out in a wooden chair and sleeping with your head to a book all night would be sure to have some effects on his body in the morning. Jason looked back down at his book, he had finished another few entries overnight, it even felt like it was becoming a hobby of his just rewriting this diary.

He reached up to his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before picking up the diary in front of him, reading the latest entry he had managed to rewrite. It was the King of Amastain's son and this was his last entry as the next page, the ink quality and the readability had increased dramatically to the point where all Jason had to do was quickly refresh the ink on the page to make sure the words were right. It was strange though, that even though this book was a diary, none of the kings or queens had ever written their names in the books, Jason wondered why that was.

Jason looked at the piece of text; it looked like it had been written rather quickly as the sentence structure and the language seemed a bit rushed.

"_This will be my last entry. I… have been poisoned by something that I do not yet know why, and I'm not sure how much time I have left. I have… failed this kingdom, my father's work, destroyed. This city is under siege and I have nowhere else to run. My family has been killed by the opposing Government's order_. _The army has been sent from Germania, the king has ordered the army to find the portal and invade the peaceful land of Starlight and take their resources as their own…_

_As I write this now, I am riding a carriage to Amastain's Magical Academy to get to the portal before Germania's army has the chance to use it. I will give this diary to the only thing that I have left in this life… my daughter the only one to have survived the death sentence, as she is to ride west to Romalia after I have been dropped off at the academy… I do not have much time left; death is closing in on me by the second._

_I have failed this kingdom, and I have destroyed my father's hard work and dreams… but I will not dishonor his last wishes. He told me to protect the portal at all costs, and that is exactly what I am going to do…_

_Tonight, the secret to the portal will die with me and the portal will stay hidden forever."_

Jason frowned at this last entry, it was very interesting. Germania had been planning to attack Starlight by sending their armies through the portal and into our land… the only question was, had they succeeded? Or had they failed, and the last king of Amastain had managed to bury the portal and himself along with it under the Academy?

As he began to think about this in much greater detail, he heard a door slam from the floor above him. Jason growled as his head throbbed even more from the consistent loud noises coming from upstairs.

'_That's it! I'm going for a walk, I can't stand to listen to this all day!'_ Jason growled as he picked up his books, swung his black cloak around him and walked out of his door, locking it as he went out. He completely had enough of those two, always arguing and fighting, it was like it was a game of cat and mouse in a bedroom! There were crashes, screams, cries and all other different sounds of noises that come from that room, it was like a Zoo was being kept up there. He was beginning to regret taking this room up and was considering the possibility of sleeping outside.

Jason had decided to take a trip to the food court as he found himself in desire for food, he didn't particularly need food, he didn't know why. He was able to survive at least two months without food, and even then when he did do that, he felt like he could go on longer, he had never understood why he could do such things and not loose energy, maybe it had something to do with being the reaper? Anyway, that didn't stop him from feeling like eating food, or having the desire to eat things.

When he got there, the chief gave him VIP treatment for standing up to the nobles for the other day and loaded him with food, which he ate happily for the next two hours while sitting and reading his book. That's all he did really, decode pages, rewrite them, read them, and then when he had enough, he would go out, get some fresh air, have some food and read his spell book instead. That was his daily routine so far and he thought he would like to keep it that way.

When Jason had finished with his food, he had found he had a lot still left sitting in front of him. He considered taking it back to his room so he didn't have to leave more often but that would keep him from leaving when he would want fresh air. It was so hard for Jason to make a simple decision that he was getting frustrated trying to make up his mind, which in turn was giving him more of a headache than before he left his room!

Suddenly a large shadow converged on the window beside him. Although he ignored it at first, it seemed to bobble up in down as the shadow was starting to get on Jason's nerves. He turned around and looked out the window to see what was causing the shadow. Jason's eyes widened as he tensed when he saw a large blue flying dragon just hovering casually outside the window. Jason relaxed and stared at the dragon as it stared back at him. Jason glared at it after it refused to go away.

'What are you looking at?' Jason asked the dragon as it continued to stare at him. It tilted its head sideways as if it didn't understand what Jason had said. Jason grumbled as he followed the dragons eyes and apparently he thought was looking at him, but the dragon was actually staring at the food rested on the table behind him. Jason looked back at the dragon and sighed.

'_Well, got to make use of this food somehow… it's rude to leave scraps behind.'_ Jason thought as he picked up the remaining plates of food and carried them outside. As soon as he got outside with the plates of food in both hands, the aqua dragon landed in front of him and sat down, like a dog would when receiving a treat. Jason raised an eyebrow as he put the two plates down in front of him and sat down. The dragon looked happy as its head leaned over and began to eat off the plates.

Jason watched stoically as the dragon scoffed down all the food in the space of a minute, it was like the dragon didn't get much food at all. When the dragon was done, it put its head close to Jason who tried to refrain from getting closer to the dragon by pulling his head backwards, but he failed as the dragon's excessively long neck managed to push Jason on to his back and proceed to lick his face as if it were praising its master for his kindness.

Through the assault, Jason had remained stoic and had only just kept himself under control from getting up and sending this dragon to the underworld for violating his personal space. When the dragon was done licking Jason's face affectionately, Jason's hood was soaked in dragon saliva which made Jason tense and shudder.

Jason got up and frowned at the dragon as it looked back at him innocently as if it were trying to understand what it had done wrong. Jason grumbled as he turned around and walked away.

'_Disgusting, I am never feeding that dragon again!' _Jason thought as he walked off to find a means of washing his face. After a while of walking around, he managed to find a fountain that he gladly dunked his face in to get the sticky dragon saliva off. Then he quickly took off his cloak, and dunked the hood part into the water, took it out, squeezed it dry and threw it back on as if nothing had happened.

As he was walking back to his room, he remembered something important, something that almost slipped his mind but only had just revealed itself now.

'_Saito's supposed to be helping me find the entrance to the portal today… where is he?'_ Jason asked as he looked around. He was completely alone in the school yard, he wondered where everyone was. Jason sighed; he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't start looking now. He started off walking towards the main building, deciding to check the basement as a starting point.

-Line Break-

Four painful long hours had past and Jason was covered in dust, and cobwebs from searching the various places that hadn't been cleaned in the school for god knows how long. He grumbled to himself, he knew what he was looking for, it was some sort of symbol of some sort, it was a hidden passage that would have been secret, hard to find, but so far it seemed to be downright impossible! Everywhere he checked was a dead end, he only had one more place to check that was under the academy, and that place was the girls bathroom.

He sighed as he headed in the direction of the girls bathroom, it was now dark out and he had waste an entire day searching for a doorway that probably didn't even exist anymore, but still, he had to try. He headed across the courtyard that was now only lit from the two moons light. He was about to enter inside the tower that lead down towards the girls bathroom until he noticed a large hole that had been burrowed in the middle of the courtyards green grassy surface.

Jason stared at it for a little while before shrugging it off and continuing inside. Someone must have been digging to find something; it was something that didn't exactly matter to him anyway. He came to a staircase that led down into the girl's bathroom, a beautiful scent of hot fresh water and mist came up from the bathroom below, however, Jason was here to work, not to seek amusement, but what he didn't know was that at this very moment in time, the girls from the academy were taking their showers and their baths.

He started to walk down the stairs without hesitation with his black hood over his head. He could feel the air getting denser from the hot steam as he got further down to the girls bathroom. He was surprised at how far this staircase actually went down; it was the furthest into the ground he had gone yet.

When he had come out at the bottom, he looked around as he saw the majority of the girl students all in towels and bathing in the water. They all looked at him for a minute, it was like space and time had completely frozen for them. Jason looked around; he wasn't even focused on the girls! He was more focused and intrigued by what the walls looked like and what sort of design they had. The place didn't look very old, so the doorway didn't have the greatest chances of being down here anyway.

Completely disregarding the girls stares, he turned to his right, walked over to the nearest wall, and began tracing the walls carefully, using his knuckles, knocking against the hard stone testing how hollow different parts of the walls were. In his theory, the wall that sounded lest hollow, could be the passage way. However, it was at least five seconds after he started doing this that he was surrounded by angry looking girls, all glaring at him as if they wanted to murder him. He gladly returned the stare.

'What do you want, I'm busy here.' Jason said. Most of the girls snorted in response, slowly starting to build on Jason's patience, if they wouldn't leave him alone, he would make them.

'What, busy trying to perv?' One of the girls said. Jason growled as he turned to the girl he said that, glaring daggers at her which made her feel scared as she shrunk back a bit.

'No, I'm trying to find something that has importance to me. My last option led me here, so here I am, looking for what I need, so please, don't mind me.' Jason said going back to knocking on the walls, checking for what wall sounded lest bit hollow. However, he was stopped once again as a girl stepped in front of him and lightly pushed him backwards. He glared at her.

'What's your problem?!' Jason said angrily. However, before the girl could reply, another shorter girl stepped through the crowd of girls and looked at Jason questionably.

'Jason, what the hell are you doing in here?' Louise said as she crossed her arms over her chest that was covered only by a white towel. Jason sighed as he reached into his robe and pulled out the book the queen gave him. Louise looked at it and widened her eyes a little.

'That's the book that-'

'Queen Henrietta gave me, well, technically her mother gave it to me, but that's irrelevant.' Jason said opening the book and flipping a few pages before handing it to Louise. She took it and started to read it herself, by now, all the girls in the entire bathroom and crowded around Jason.

Tabitha, Kirche and Montmorency stood beside Louise and were also reading the paragraph over her shoulder, their eyes widening as they read further. Jason grumbled a little as they took their time in reading the section of words.

'It's a diary from past rulers of this land containing secrets that would have died with them, unless it's written in there. I've been spending countless nights trying to rewrite the words as the ink was so old it had faded, and the only thing I was able to go by to rewrite those entries was the curves and dents on the page that resembled words. I've been led to believe that one of the portals to my home world is somewhere beneath this academy, and the lowest part of the academy is said to hold the doorway or passage way to get to that portal…' Jason explained. Louise's eyes widened as she looked back at Jason and then back at the book.

'Oh… that's why you're down here…' Louise said, but turning a little red along with some all the other girls who now felt bad for giving him such a hard time.

'Well, couldn't you have waited until we were all finished down here?!' Louise said turning even redder. Jason remained emotionless as he looked at her.

'I did not know that you girls where in the middle of a bathing session down here. Regardless, I'm uninterested on _perving,_ as I have much more important things to do anyway… like you know… finding this door.' Jason said as if mocking everyone around him. He went back to knocking on the walls and scaling them. As he passed Louise and the others who were still standing there holding the book, he grumbled a little.

'You could always help me you know.' Jason said as he continued walking slowly around the room, knocking on the walls of the room. Louise turned along with the rest of the girls, just to watch as Jason didn't even try to look at them once as he continued slowly around the room. Louise sighed as she ran over towards Jason.

'How can I help you… find this door?' She asked. Jason smiled as he looked at her, she really did have some kindness in her heart, she was so hard on the outside but really on the inside, she was just an insecure teenage girl. Jason sighed as he looked around.

'Check anywhere, buttons, leavers, marks on the walls… anything that would resemble a means to open a door.' Jason said before returning to what he was doing. As ridiculous as this was, Louise turned around and ran back to the group of girls that were waiting to figure out what to do.

'Look, as stupid as this may sound, I'm going to help him. All he seems to want to do is find this door, and he came down here to do just that, so as long as it seems like he isn't here to perv on us, let's just help him out… okay?' Louise said to everyone, some of the girls had no problem with it, while the others were turning red with embarrassment. They certainly didn't feel comfortable with a boy around them while they were basically naked. However this boy didn't seem to care, nor did he even give off the slightest hint that he was even interested in girls in the first place, which is why some of the other girls shrugged it off and decided to help.

As Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Montmorency started to help; it wasn't long till Jason thought he had found something.

'I think I got something here!' Jason called out as some of the girls raced over to see, however, they were oblivious to the small round hole just below the wall, and on the other side, four panicking boys where freaking out. Jason took out his wand as Louise and the other three girls stood beside him in their white towels.

'**Melt**.' Jason said as the wall suddenly glowed red before turning to into an oozy gel type liquid that melted down to reveal something that most of them were not expecting in the slightest. Jason's heart was racing until he saw what was on the other side. He deadpanned as he saw the running forms of three males, Guiche and two other knights that had left behind Saito who was lying unconscious with his head on a rock.

'What the hell is this?' Jason asked out loud. However, Louise and Montmorency that stood beside him were shaking in an absolute rage. Jason walked into the tunnel and keeled down and flicked Saito's head a few times. Saito woke up and rubbed the back of his head.

'Dam… those guys, tricking me like that…' Saito groaned as he sat up. He turned to see Jason kneeling next to him.

'Jason, what are you… oh.' Saito said feeling guilty. Jason raised an eyebrow at Saito.

'Were you watching the girl's bath?' Jason asked. Saito sighed as he didn't want to lie.

'Yeah, but I was tricked, I was told I was going to see something that would cheer me up, I had no idea I was about to watch the girl's bath…' Saito said. Jason frowned, he could tell Saito was telling him the truth, just by the way his eyes looked when he had said it, no guilt, he wasn't hiding anything. Jason sighed.

'Well since you're here, you can help me find the doorway.' Jason said standing up and lending him a hand to help him up. Saito smiled and took it, pulling himself up to his feet. Saito was surprised that Jason hadn't yelled at him or anything. He knew Jason was a straight forward guy, and he knew he was protective of the people close to him, but he didn't expect to be let off so easily.

'So… what are we looking for?' Saito asked, Jason turned and looked at him again with disbelief in his eyes.

'Did you really land on your head that hard? I just said, we're looking for a door, or a passage way of any kind.' Jason replied. Saito sighed and rubbed the back of his head smiling.

'Oh, okay…'

Jason turned and continued to go around the walls knocking and testing if the walls were hollow or less hollow, while the other girls wandered around looking for leavers or any sort of buttons. Saito was doing the same thing as Jason except he was having a hard time paying attention to what he was doing as there were so many girls around him wearing nothing but towels.

It all seemed hopeless really; the whole room was just a circle, which no indication of having any sort of secret door leading anywhere. Jason was just about to give up and return to his room for the night until Montmorency screamed as something shattered. Everyone turned to see her jumping away from broken shards of a mirror that fell of the wall and shattered.

'What happened?' Kirche asked walking over to the blonde, Montmorency just grumbled before sighing.

'I was just clearing the mirror because the heat in this room fogged it up, but I think I wiped to hard and it came off, well, whatever it was hanging on.' She said. Jason approached as his eyes widened to where the mirror was hanging. Everyone else seemed to pick up on it as well. How could he have missed it?

The mirror Montmorency was looking at had fallen off the nail it was attached to on the wall, but the nail was nailed into something that didn't seem apart of the room at all. All around the room, the walls were painted and perfectly smooth, as if the entire room was built not too long ago, but behind this mirror, lay a stone slab the looked like it had been there for centuries.

Jason looked closer as on the stone slab on the side of the vertical wall had a symbol on it. It was the exact same symbol as the magic academies, the five pointed star. The stone slab was about two centimeters poking outwards from the wall, just enough to push in. As Jason looked at this stone slab with the five pointed star on it, he couldn't help but wonder what this room used to be all those years ago, maybe another storage room? Maybe that was why the armies of Germania couldn't find it in the first place, or the question still lies that maybe the armies did find the portal, but then… what exactly did they do?

Jason looked up from the roof to the floor before turning around to face the others.

'This is it, we found it.'

Jason stepped forward and gave the slab of ancient stone a push, it slid in nicely. For a moment, nothing happened, but after a few seconds, large outlines of door appeared, the lines shot all the way up from the ceiling to the floor, this door was big enough to fit even the biggest of dragons! The large door slide backwards before splitting into two halves and sliding to the side and disappearing into the open gaps that was big enough to fit the large stone.

What greeted them at the front was an old skeleton, wearing old noble clothing, dating at least a thousand years back. The skeleton was lying on its stomach with a knife logged in its back, piercing the rich noble cloth that the skeleton was dressed in. This made Jason frown, he could tell just by looking at this skeleton that this was the king that wrote that last entry in the diary before giving it to his only daughter. He said he was poisoned but from the looks of it, the poison wasn't the cause of death…

No one dared to move, all the girls and even Saito were appalled at the sight of what they had opened. Saito had his doubts now, he was pretty sure what they had just opened was a tomb, not a passage way to this portal Jason was talking about.

'Jason… are you sure this is the passage?' Saito asked approaching him carefully. Jason turned around and grumbled.

'Almost certain, this skeleton here was the king that last wrote in the diary that I have translated so far. He gave the diary to his daughter before coming here to seal off the portal for reasons I do not understand just yet… however there is a factor that worries me.' Jason said turning to everyone. Louise looked confused.

'W-What's the factor?' She asked hesitantly. Jason sighed and held up the book for everyone to see.

'According to his last entry, he was poisoned by someone or something, but as we can see here clearly, the poison wasn't the cause of death in the end. Someone he trusted closely to follow him down here must have betrayed him and stabbed him in the back just as the door was closed and sealed.' Jason summarized, but then there was another complicated thought that plagued him.

There was another issue of more portals, Marianne said herself that she lost contact with his world exactly fifty four years ago, but from what this king had written at the time, this portal was sealed off for at least a thousand years… what was going on?

The whole scheme of what was going on felt like Jason had just stumbled into a puzzle with at least a thousand pieces and he only had a few pieces to it. As it all started to become clear to Jason as he worked his brain, trying to make sense of it all he came to one answer.

'_There's more portals, this was the first one to be cut off, and the last one was cut off fifty four years ago, the exactly the same time the civil war started. This means it isn't just someone doing this, this a group of people who have done this throughout the times, passing their orders down generations… this all lead to my people being cut off from this worlds people… that means we had no one to turn to when the war started to get out of hand, which is exactly what happened! But what reason for doing this? Why would the people doing these things leave his people to extinction?'_ Jason thought to himself.

It was like there was a whole larger picture to this, something so big that Jason didn't actually understand it just yet.

Ignoring the skeleton that lay before the group of students, Jason started off down the stair way leading into the darkness, Saito following on behind him. Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Tiffania and Montmorency followed hesitantly due to the cold wind the tunnel was blowing on their bodies.

As the group walked down the stairwell of darkness, torches seemed to light up on their own when Jason walked passed them, Kirche explained it was a sort of motion sensing magic that flame users had to learn when they were first years at the academy, very useful spells she had said when she would enter a room.

After walking for at least five minutes down the stone stairs that was filled with spiders, cobwebs, moldy stone that would break and crumble if you stepped on it, the group reached the room that they had been searching for. In the middle of the room that stood in all its glory was the portal to Starlight itself, except it wasn't active.

To Saito, it looked exactly like the Star Gates portal, the big round circle, big enough to send at least a group of people through, it even had the catwalk leading into the portal! It was almost a replica of the portal he had seen in the movies… or T.V. shows, he couldn't exactly remember.

In front of the portal, stood five podiums that stood there for one purpose, to hold an object in place. As Jason approached the podiums, they only seemed to go about waist height and they were about an arms width wide. Only one of the podiums had something sitting atop of it.

Jason picked it up and examined the stone carefully, it looked like a ruby, it was so red it reflected every fragment of light that could possibly be in the room at the time, even in the darkness, Jason could clearly see his reflection in the ruby. However it was no ruby, to the inexperienced eye it would seem like a priceless ruby, however this was much more than just that, it was the Flame stone.

The stone that held the raw power of flame and fire inside of it, an elemental stone, so rare that there were only two others that existed, but that's what he knew from his own world. Looking at it now, Jason figured out why it was here in the first place. He looked at the podium it lay rested upon and studied it carefully like he did the stone, and there it was, the symbol of flame was carved in the side of the podium facing the portal.

Jason looked at the other ones as the concept became clear to him… Water, Earth, Storm and last but not least, Void. The raw power of all five stones could power the portal and keep it open for extremely long extended periods of time, to the point where it would be able to keep the portal open for at least five hundred years.

But, there was only the one stone here, the others were gone, most likely stolen and hidden away somewhere safe, perhaps some stones were in different countries like Romalia and Germania. That explains why the portals were suddenly cut off. The stones had either been destroyed, or they were stolen, but the raw power of destroying an elemental stone would be like splitting an atom!

The group approached Jason with questions filling their minds as they tried to understand what was going on here. Jason turned and smiled weakly.

'This… is an elemental stone; the one I hold in my hand right now is the Stone of Flame. For the portal to work for long periods of time all five stones need to be present in order for the portal to be maintained, otherwise the results would be catastrophic.' The group looked at the other podiums and saw what Jason was getting at.

'I see…' Tabitha said as she walked up to Jason. 'The other stones are missing, and without them, the portal will not work?' She asked, Jason just nodded as he turned to the rest of the group who were now walking towards him.

'For all I know, the rest of the stones could be close, or on the other side of the world.' Jason sighed as he stood up again and held the Stone of Flame in his right hand.

'But this is a good start, at least I know now that the portal can be reactivated. All that I need is the other stones for the portal to work, and a connection can be re-established with my world.' Jason summarized. Tiffania and Louise where shivering cold as the room down there didn't provide any sort of heat, they both pleaded to go back up.

Jason didn't mind, he found more than he thought he would find down here, there was nothing much down here than the portal and the Flame Stone. However when Jason was a bit behind everyone else, Saito slowed down to talk to him.

'I'm not sure I understand, if there's nothing left for you on your world, and you're the only one of your kind to still be alive… why are you trying to get back to your world?' Saito asked. Jason sighed, he knew why, but it was only recently that he wanted to go back and it wasn't because he wanted to go back for the memories.

'It's not that I want to go back, it's that in the time that I've been here, I've learned so much about the connection my world and this world have had. If that was true and there were records like this in this book, then my world is bound to have information on it about this world as well. When I was walking my world for three years alone, I never looked for answers, I was more like I ghost, actually I don't remember it well, it was like I was never awake for those three years, it was like someone else was in control…' Jason explained. Saito raised an eyebrow as the two continued to walk behind the group of girls walking back up the stairway back towards the girl's bathroom.

'You think it was that dark power you mentioned?' Saito suggested, Jason hummed to himself as he thought about this.

'In order for me to survive, I locked away all of my emotions, emotions to feel anything. Perhaps I wasn't aware that the darkness took over, maybe during that time, we were both in control… I'm not sure, it's only recently that I opened up again I have begun to feel again.' Jason said. Saito sighed, whenever he talked to Jason it was like talking to a broken person that was slowly mending, Jason was getting there but it was slow progress. 

When the group got to the top, the girls bathroom still had a lot of girls still in the water, they were all waiting for the group to come back as they didn't dare to venture down that tunnel, it was fair to dark and cold. Once everyone was out of the tunnel, Jason avoided the skeleton lying at the entrance, went over to the stone slab that he used to open the door, and pushed it again.

The door did a reverse to what it did when it opened. The two halves came together again to form one large wall, and slid forward, closing off the portal room from the girl's bathroom. Finally, after a lot of thought, Kirche asked the question that was on all the girls minds.

'Why would the entrance to the portal room be in the girl's bathroom?' She asked. A lot of the girls shrugged, however Jason knew the answer to that question easily.

'Well, because at least a thousand years ago, I don't think this area would have been a girl's bathroom…' Jason said mockingly as if the answer was easy to see. However the girls just stared at him and Saito.

'Why are you staring at us like that?' Saito asked as if he was scared of the answer. Louise growled as she turned red.

'You two are in the middle of a girl's bathroom! Before was okay because Jason was here for another reason. However, now that is done… why you two are still here!' Louise almost screamed. Jason sighed and turned and began walking.

'Well, I was in the process of leaving, so if you'll excuse me…' Jason said as he began to walk up the stairs and out of the girl's bathroom. Only Saito was left who was trying to leave however Louise had grabbed his collar and pulled him back violently.

'Where do you think you're going?' She asked with an evil grin. Saito turned with a sweat drop, a little blue in the face as he tried to think of a way out of this sticky situation, how had Jason so easily managed to get out?!

'I was… uh… I thought I said I was tricked!?' Saito replied, Louise just growled. However, before Louise could properly deliver the ultimate punishment on her lover, he managed to slip from her grip due to the humidity in the air making everything wet and slippery. He sprinted up the stairs and after Jason.

Jason turned around hearing hastened footsteps coming from behind him only to have Saito trip and fall over him making both boys hurt themselves on the stone stairs; however the adrenaline kicked in when they both saw the amount of girls chasing after them. Jason didn't understand, he thought they weren't angry with him; maybe they were just waiting for an excuse to beat them up since some of the other girls had agreed to let them stay.

Saito panicked and grabbed Jason's arm and bolted as fast as he could, dragging a stoic Jason behind him with the most un-amused face ever to be shown.

'Why am I running?' Jason asked out of the blue as the two came out of the entrance to go down to the girls bathroom, they both ran across the courtyard in the middle of the night. However as the two ran across the field they both bore witness to the smoking forms of two knights that were peeking in the hole that Jason had found. Their uniforms were burnt and they looked like they were in serious pain.

'Huh, perhaps while we were down that passage way to the portal the other girls took the liberty of dealing with these guys.' Jason examined, however the raised voices of Louise and some other girls got louder as they too had come outside and managed to corner both Jason and Saito. Jason looked at Saito.

'Why did you have to drag me into this…?' He deadpanned. Saito turned to Jason with disbelief and comedic horror.

'H-Hey, you're the one who left me down there to deal with the girls all by myself!' Saito retorted, Jason snickered a bit at his outburst, all while the girls were closing in, their wands sparking with energy.

'Maybe you shouldn't have been peeking then in the first place and this could have all been avoided.' Jason stated smartly, Saito opened his both to respond, however a large gust of wind that then turned into a tornado formed under Jason and Saito and dragged them both into the air, pulling them round a few times and then sending them through a building window and onto a cold marble floor in the middle of a closed room

Saito sat up and rubbed his head, he could believe that they got out of that! It was too close for comfort and he did not feel like another one of Louise's explosion spells and he was pretty sure Jason wasn't the type of person to openly forgive people who would blow him up over peeking in a girl's bathroom. Saito looked around as Jason rolled over and sat up for himself to examine the room they landed in.

Suddenly a figure appeared over behind the wooden stair case; they had actually landed in a library of some sort and were currently sitting in the middle of it. Out of the shadows, Tabitha emerged; he already had her academy uniform on which was strange because Jason could have sworn that he left before she did. Jason got up and walked over to her and smiled a little.

'Uh, thanks for saving us… not sure why I needed saving but thanks anyway.' Jason said turning away to find his way back to his room, only to have Tabitha's hand on his own, he turned around slowly and looked at her from under his black hood, he could see through the shadows and the darkness that she had the slightest red tint on her face, he had noticed it before, when he was reading in the food court, but his mind had been on other things that he hadn't taken any thought towards it.

Meanwhile Saito stood watching, he had to admit, he hadn't known Tabitha long, but it was unlike her to do things like this, even for her, as stoic as she was to make a move like this, and especially on a person like Jason. He was surprised how much the two suited each other, but she didn't know about the ring on Jason's hand. Jason had told him that he already loved a girl and she was murdered, breaking his view on love forever… could Tabitha mend that broken bridge?

As Jason looked at her, he studied her, he could feel her emotions rolling off her and being directed at him, it was as if she wanted Jason to know how she felt.

'Thank you for feeding Sylphid…' She said. Jason raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Saito and then back to her with a questionable look.

'Who?' Saito chuckled a bit.

'It's her familiar, the blue dragon.' Saito said. Jason deadpanned as the memory came back to him, that dragon who had almost licked him to death.

'Oh, her… that hungry dragon…' Jason sighed before turning to Tabitha. How would he let her down? He couldn't possibly love again, not after what happened; it was hard enough opening up to even consider friends but love? He had never thought about it before, he told himself he would wait for love to come to him and that he wouldn't go to find it, but here it was, it had found him but he wasn't ready to accept it yet. Jason looked at Tabitha and let out a shaky sigh before a tear rolled down his cheek, startling her. He pulled his hand away from hers and walked towards the door and opened it.

'I'm sorry, I can't…' Jason said closing the door behind him. Saito sighed sadly and turned to Tabitha who strangely enough didn't seemed phased by what had just happened; it was like she had expected it to happen exactly that way.

'He's been through a lot.' Saito tried to say before she shook her head, stopping what Saito was trying to say.

'He'll tell me and everyone else when he's ready. I won't push him to make choices he doesn't want to take at the moment, despite how I may feel about him.' Tabitha said emotionlessly before turning and walking away leaving Saito in the room by himself. He was surprised at how mature she was for her age, she was the same age as Jason, fifteen years old and they both seemed more mature and sensible than pretty much everyone else in this school.

As Saito returned to his room, he couldn't help but wonder to himself what it would be like if Jason and Tabitha were to come together, would they become more outgoing? Would the whole enclosed personality be diminished? Or would things remain the same, but he was sure that if the two were to come together eventually, it would be good for both of them mentally, he could tell they had both been through a lot in the past.

As Jason got back to his room, he immediately went over to his bed and sat on the end of it. The torches in his room lit it dimly, giving the whole room a sense of gloominess. His heart felt heavy, he hadn't even known the girl that long but the look in her eyes… those blue aqua eyes of hers reminded him of someone he treasured the most when he was still living on his world. His murdered fiancé's eyes were exactly the same.

The ring on Jason's left hand felt heavy, as if it weighed a ton as he thought more and more about Tabitha, the more he thought, the more his heart weighed and hurt as if it was being carved by a stainless knife. It was something that Jason just couldn't accept; the death of Sophia di Zenno had burnt its own way into his memory forever changing his view on love. Could he ever feel love again? Was what he is feeling right now really love? Or is it just dead emotions rising again because of one look-alike female that happened to cross his path?

Jason removed the glove from his left hand and pulled the ring off his finger and twirled it in his fingertips. Why was it so hard to let go? It happened so long ago, yet it felt like it only happened yesterday, when the news arrived to his family and the fatal heart shattering news delivered to him personally. Jason clenched his fists until his nails drew blood that leaked down out of his palm and dripped onto the floor. Why couldn't he just accept death and move on, it wasn't something he was good at, he still mourned the death of his family and he wanted only revenge on the people that caused it… but the death of his fiancé? That was something he never understood or figured out. He had heard it was just a warlock siege on the land that they owned, and that it was completely coincidental that it happened to be her family that owned the land.

The more he thought about it, the more he was drawn and resistant of the idea and concept of love. All it did for him was get the people around him killed, his family, his friends, his fiancé… all dead, but for what reason? Why he was the one that gets to live and everyone else around him dies?

Tears started to leak from his eyes as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. It was only then he heard an explosion from the room above, making dust fall from the ceiling. Jason chuckled to himself.

'_Saito and Louise are at it again… will they ever learn how to completely trust each other?'_ Jason thought, and that thought brought about a lot of more thoughts to Jason's troubled mind. Trust was a huge factor here in this world, he hasn't been here long and already he has placed his trust in Saito and was aiming to become closer to Louise next. It seemed like whenever he would tell more and more about himself, his troubled thoughts would ease and become clearer, as if the weight of the world's troubles were being lifted, one ton at a time, and then there was Tabitha, the strange girl that had touched his heart in a way he hadn't thought possible, he barely even knew her and it was like she was reading him like a book, like she understood what she was going through…

Then again, now that he thought about, she also seemed a lot like him, a closed off, silent person until someone actually talks to you or something actually involves you. She seemed like a person that understood the true horrors of the world, and what it was like to experience a large scale loss. She spent a lot of time reading books; she was reclusive and doesn't have many friends apart from the ones Jason had already befriended as well.

Just what was it about her that troubled him so much? Was it the fact that she and his dead fiancé have the same eyes? Or was it another quality that he felt drawn to? Either way, the more he thought about her, the more pain it brought to his heart.

Jason sat up and looked around the room; this was where he was staying for who knows how long. This was his home; this is where he lives… alone, only the stone walls, the messy desk and the white silky bed that was here to greet him. He sighed to himself.

'_Home is where the heart is right?'_ Jason thought looking around, but still he felt even more saddened and even more confused at his ability to think straight. He brought a hand and held his chest tightly trying not to shed more tears.

'_But… where is my heart?'_

-Line Break-

A few days passed and Jason refused to come out of his room, no matter what, Louise, Saito, Tabitha and even Kirche and Guiche tried but simply no answer, they were beginning to wonder if he was actually in there. They had to tell him that the Sleipnir Ball was coming up tonight, and still Jason had refused to answer. Ever since that night when he and Tabitha had their little moment, even if it was for a few seconds, Jason's entire emotional balance was thrown into disarray.

Jason would lie on his bed, countless nights just staring out the window, trying to get his thoughts straightened out; he couldn't afford to lose control based on what had happened only a few nights ago. However, from the nights he was looking out the window, he felt a dark presence looming above the academy, it was waiting, stalling for the opportunity to get something, Jason didn't like it, it was also another reason why he refused to leave his room, he even refused to summon Hellfire from the underworld and she had even contacted him and asked him what was bothering him. He just replied to her that he was sorting something out that he needed to do alone and Hellfire respected that.

The looming presence of evil floated above the academy every night, a heart tainted with the darkest intentions, but Jason just had no clue what it was after, it didn't land, it didn't even show the slightest hint that it wanted anything, it just flew above the academy, waiting for something to show up, as if it were waiting to catch a fish.

Jason finally decided to exit his room after a long few days of room isolation, he felt refreshed, his emotions were under control and he could finally continue his research in the diary and continue to learn more and more about this world. However, another thing stuck to his mind, when Kirche and Guiche came around to try and convince him to leave, he refused but they had said something about an Academy Ball, they had even given him the information on what happens.

Each year a gathering of Students and teachers, nobles and even the queen can attention and their appearances will change to their ideal figure. For once, this was a night where social status didn't matter and everyone had the same status as regular people. Jason chuckled lightly to himself as his magic academy had a similar event except it was only attended by the seniors and graduates for various explicit reasons…

However, things seemed pretty bad for a certain someone, as Jason heard clearly last night; actually it was in the middle of the morning when the arguing started. Louise, Saito and Siesta had broken out into an argument which ended in a certain competition between both Louise and Siesta. Jason sighed to himself, the floors weren't very thick which allowed him to listen in on pretty much every convocation that only required a raised voice level for him to actually listen in, which basically was every single convocation that happened in the room above.

However, Jason had picked a rather late time to come out of his room, it was already dark and the party had already begun. He arrived rather late to the party scene and looked around. Everyone was indeed different, he even saw people he had never seen before and that meant the party was already underway.

He looked around more and more and still couldn't find any of his friends, only people that looked like his friends, and to be quite frank, Jason was getting sick of seeing so many Saito's and so many Tiffania's running around all over the place, it was like a magical cosplay event and everybody decided to go as one person! He even on occasion saw one of two people that had decided to use the mirror to replicate him!

Jason sighed as he looked around, until finally he caught sight of something that made his heart run cold. He looked over towards the balcony and saw both Saito and Louise in a heated make out session; however he was pretty sure by the way Saito reacted last night that Saito didn't exactly understand what the Sleipnir Ball was all about, all Jason knew that Saito was probably kissing someone who was magically enhanced to look like Louise!

Jason almost started to run before something really bad happened. Everyone started to glow until they reverted back to their original. Jason stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who exactly Saito had his lips planted on. It was Queen Henrietta herself, and even worse, a little further than him, Louise was watching this unfold.

'_Louise can't possibly have an outburst at this… I mean seriously, Henrietta was disguised as her for pity sake!'_ Jason thought. However that was dismissed as Louise turned around and sprinted off through the crowd, her eyes streaming with tears. Jason growled at how short sighted she was, he was going to have a few words with her and straighten her out a little.

Jason saw Saito chase after her and Jason followed along quietly, no doubt Louise will push him away just to go and cry by herself, like she always did. Seriously it was the fourth time she had done this, well by how many times Jason was keeping count when he was around anyway.

Jason followed to two outside and hid in the shadows to find the two in a heated argument that Saito was having a hard time countering. Jason couldn't blame him, it would be hard to talk your way out of a situation like that, almost down right impossible unless there was a clear explanation that ruled out the obvious.

After the argument, Louise took off outside the academy walls leaving a stunned Saito behind. Before he could purse, Jason stopped him in his tracks.

'Forget about it Saito.' Jason said making Saito turn to Jason with amazement in his eyes.

'Jason… when did you?' Saito started but then Jason raised a hand.

'Don't worry, I'm fine now. Just a little minor emotional spiral, I should be okay now. If you want I can go talk some sense into Louise. I saw what happened; she has no right to be mad at you. You had no clue how the actual ball works so you can't be held to blame.' Jason said approaching Saito and putting a hand on his shoulder. Saito smiled.

'Thanks… it's nice to know you actually see it from my side of the story…' Saito said. Jason smiled as he began to walk past him.

'Don't worry, I still owe you for saving my life, this is the least I could do.' Jason said before disappearing into the shadows, in pursuit of Louise. Saito smiled, he didn't like the fact Jason was doing this, but he just couldn't find the words to explain it to Louise.

Saito walked outside the walls of the academy and looked deep into the forest that Louise had run into with Jason in pursuit. He sighed as he looked to the side, his eyes widened in confusion as he saw Tabitha.

'Tabitha, hey-' He started before the reclusive girl started to cast a spell. He looked confused at this until he was instantly forced to jump away as shards of arrow sharp pieces of ice embedded where were previously standing.

'Tabitha, what the hell!?' he started before he was forced to bring out Derflinger to defend himself. Something was wrong here, but if he wanted to live, he had to defend himself with his life and he had to attack like was protecting Louise, even if it was another friend of his.

Deep within the dark forest, Louise had her knees to her chest and was crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, her Saito kissing the Queen, her childhood best friend… how could she compete with that? Siesta was enough trouble and Tiffania was another trouble but the Queen? That was out of the question, she had no chance to express herself to Saito now.

A crack next to her startled her, forcing her to her feet, until she saw who it was. Jason was standing in front of her, his emotionless gazed fixed upon her. Louise smiled as Jason approached.

'At least I have someone I can trust that's close to me.' Louise said sitting back down, however she was brought back to her feet as Jason pulled her up forcefully. She stumbled backwards as she looked back at Jason with confusion in her eyes. She was about to say something, however Jason beat her to it.

'How short sighted can you be, you should know by now that Saito is the only person for you and you are the only person he loves.' Jason stated coldly. Louise snarled as she looked at Jason with hatred when he mentioned Saito's name.

'I saw it with my own two eyes, those two were kissing like had been doing it for weeks, months even! Don't try to tell me otherwise, I will never trust or love that dog ever again!' Louise almost screamed, Jason growled.

'Shut up!' He yelled at her, he rarely if not yelled at anyone, which really made Louise scared as the darkness around her intensified. Her eyes were glued to Jason's green ones that lay underneath his black hood that shrouded his face.

'Use your head for once and think about this logically! Stop acting out because of one thing you see to think is true, if you truly love Saito, then show it and think reasonably as to why he was kissing the Queen in the first place!' Jason said harshly. Louise swallowed hard but did as he asked, but she couldn't come up with anything.

'I don't know why he would-' She started but he cut her off again.

'Think harder… If you still can't come to any conclusion then think about this. Did you ever explain to Saito what actually is supposed to happen at a Sleipnir Ball? Or did you just assume he already knew?' He asked. Now that was a question that hit her hard, she had actually never said anything to Saito about what the ball was really about, now that Jason brought it up, could that possibly mean that…?

She looked at him with realization clear in her eyes.

'Was… Was her highness disguised as… me? Is that why Saito was kissing her?' Louise asked, Jason just remained Stoic and looked at her, he gave no indication to if she was right or if she was wrong.

'But that doesn't make any sense… why did I see Saito kissing her as… her and not me?' Jason frowned as he sighed.

'Something must have happened to the spell, it wore off everyone in the ball and left Saito in a kiss with Henrietta, he thought she was _you._' Jason stated. Louise made a stupid face as if she was kicking herself over and over at how she assumed the worst whenever it came to Saito with girls, it was the same when Tiffania had suppose ably asked Saito to touch her breasts to see if there was anything abnormal about them.

Suddenly the reality hit her, she had said all those things to Saito and he didn't even deserve it. It was once again Jason who had made her see straight, regardless of his methods of doing so; he still made her think instead of act upon what she thought she saw and not what actually happened.

Louise stood up and looked at Jason miserably.

'I'm so sorry I had to put you through that.' She said sadly, Jason just sighed to himself. He felt like a relationship councillor having to once again straighten out Louise to make her see what actually happened and not what she thought happened, he did all this in favour of seeing Saito and Louise happy, he didn't know why, it just felt right to help them out, they both did save his life after all.

'It's okay… now let's just go back, Saito's probably worried sick.' Jason said starting to walk back. Louise wiped a stray tear out of her eye and nodded before following Jason back the way she had come.

When they got back, they both stared wide eyed at the outside of the academy, it was in complete ruins, shards of razor sharp ice were embedded everywhere in the ground. The whole area was covered in a frosty mist, as if a mini ice age had set in. In the middle of all this, Saito was on his knees with Derflinger stabbed into the ground to keep support as Saito's body was covered in cuts and bruises on various places on his body. Kirche and another strange man were standing next to him trying to help him up. Jason and Louise rushed forward to see just what had happened here.

'What in the hell happened here?' Jason asked looking around. Saito was breathing heavily before he looked up and looked Jason dead in the eye.

'It's Tabitha… She's been kidnapped.'

-Line Break-

A/N: So... a slight cliff hanger there, sorry for that :^) but it's time for some of these :).

Sorry if the plot seems confusing, or if you didn't like the idea of the passage being in the girls bathroom, i thought it would be a little funny reference to Harry Potter seeing as this is an Anime with wizards and Mages in it.

Please, Please Review! :) I really want feed back, but **no Flames**! :)

Thanks and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Okay, sixth chapter, we are now really starting to get going now.

Official Parings: Louise X Saito Jason (OC) x Tabitha Kirche X Colbert

And yeah, you guys know the rest...

On with the Chapter! :)

Chapter Six: The Will to Protect

It wasn't long until Jason, Saito and the rest of the group had found themselves aboard a strange flying machine, capable of flying faster than the fastest dragons in the land. It was a giant machine; its wings stretched over fifty meters long on both sides and ranged up to one hundred meters long in its full body size. Jason had to admit, the design was incredible, his technological mind examined the different parts of the ship and calculated its usefulness and expend-ability. However this was not the thing Jason could to mind as much as the kidnapping of Tabitha, for some reason he found himself grieving over Tabitha's disappearance.

He didn't understand, he barely knew the girl and he already felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest, and now, his emotions were on the edge, anything could set him off now, and he was like a ticking time bomb waiting for the right moment to explode into a fiery rage.

Everyone found themselves in the cockpit of the large flying machine that was actually called the "Ostland" and was currently discussing the situation that had happened. Jason remained quiet while the others were talking; see if he could gather any information on the whereabouts of Tabitha, once he knew that, he would be gone, on his way to rescue her from whatever had happened to her.

However, the way Saito explained what had happened, it was strange, he told it as it was Tabitha herself that actually attacked him, if she was attacking him, why was she kidnapped? That's when Saito answered that question.

'Tabitha… she wasn't exactly kidnapped, she left on her own will. I have no idea where she went.' Saito said, clearly disappointed in himself for not being able to do any better to help Tabitha come to her senses. Kirche hummed to herself, clearly in deep thought, as if she knew something everyone else didn't.

'This is most likely to do with her family.' She started, every gave their undivided attention to Kirche as she began to explain Tabitha's backgrounds and origins as Jason listened in especially for what she was about to explain.

'I don't know much, but here's what happened. A long time ago, Tabitha was just like anyone of us, she was able to display emotion and enjoy live, but that was before someone planned for her to go insane. It was at a noble party, her mother saw what was happening and took a drink that was offered to Tabitha to make her go insane. You see, Tabitha is actually a part of the Gallia family, she is a noble.' Kirche explained. Jason's eyes widened slightly, however his black hood disguised it.

'Her mother took the drink before Tabitha was able to drink it and instead, she was plunged into insanity instead of her daughter, not to before this, her father was killed by who we do not know, but not too long after all these events, the new King of Gallia pronounced Tabitha a knight, and sent her to do almost impossible tasks, slay dragons, stop a plague… it was all so corrupt.' Kirche explained. Saito frowned, he remembered her saying something about her having to do this, being able to complete the mission, under any cost.

'Her mission was to get Louise, Sheffield was trying to get to Louise but Jason was with her, I don't know why she didn't try to get Louise anyway but she said with Jason around she wasn't able to get to Louise. So she retreated, along with Tabitha… that means her mission failed, what happens if she fails a mission?' Saito asked. Kirche grumbled.

'I wouldn't know, she has never failed one before… I think the she might possibly be-' Kirche started before Jason cut in, stepping forward into the convocation. His dark cloak shrouding his body, giving off a dark vibe towards everyone in the room, he was not happy.

'Listen, whatever happens from now on, we need to find her and fast. She is in danger, and has the possibility of dying…' Jason said turning to Kirche. 'Where is her home?' He asked. Kirche seemed confused as to what Jason was trying to get at.

'North of the Academy, down the main road, but-' she said, however Jason was already heading towards the exit of the cockpit. Everyone seemed to notice the aura radiating around Jason, it was exactly the same when he had first summoned his Familiar, when he had first summoned Hellfire. Louise stepped forward.

'Where are you going!?' She asked. Jason turned his head and looked over his shoulder, back towards everyone else.

'I'm going to look for clues about what could have happened to her, she wasn't kidnapped and she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do, so that means if she failed in completing her mission, something must have happened to her. Her home is the best place to start.' Jason said leaving the cockpit, leaving everyone shocked and confused.

Saito couldn't help but wonder why Jason was sticking his neck out for Tabitha, he admitted that the two shared a similar personality, similar interests and both were pretty much perfect for each other, but still he barely knew her! He had only actually talked to her only a few days ago, it was once, only once! And now here he was, leaving to go and find her, as if she were his fiancée. Maybe it was something about her that reminded him of his humanity, something that reminded him of his past.

Jason made quick haste to get off the Ostland and back onto the ground where the soil and the grass rested peacefully next to the large air ship that lay rested outside the academy. Not even caring who was watching, Jason summoned his Scythe to his right hand and slammed it into the ground as a wall of flame appeared only a few meters in front of him.

'Come to me…' Jason said as Hellfire burst out of the portal of flame to the underworld. She galloped and came to a stop, kneeling down next to her master so he could climb aboard. He hoisted himself up, still holding the black obsidian Scythe in his right hand, he felt life flow through him holding the reapers weapon, and it was that feeling of power and utter control over the things around him and as much as he hated the weapon, he loved the feeling of utter control and unrivaled power.

'_North of the Academy, follow the road. Let's go and with all haste!' _Jason commanded as Hellfire reared, standing on her hind legs and letting out a demonic neigh before bursting into a gallop and heading onto the main road leading out of the Academy, leaving only a cloud of dust and a small trail of flame behind him.

And all while this happened, the group and followed Jason out of the cockpit to witness his summoning of his Familiar, and the looks on the group's faces displayed nothing but pure and utter fear. Louise had once seen the Scythe before when Jason had protected her, only a day or two after he had arrived in this world, she hadn't really given the whole idea much thought but seeing it in broad daylight scared the living crap out of her. The same could be said for the rest of the group.

Saito had remembered that Jason had told him he was the Grim Reaper, but Saito didn't exactly understand or believe that idea much until now. He had seen the weapon, in full size and all its dark glory. It was a Scythe that stood at least two heads taller than Jason himself, it was huge! And the feeling you got just looking at it, in felt like you were having the life sucked right out of you, just staring at the weapon.

Louise had also now put all the pieces of the puzzle together herself; it wasn't hard, especially if the proof happened right in front of your eyes. She didn't know much about Jason's past, or where he was from, and she always had questions floating around in her mind to ask Jason about it but she never got round to it or she was just to scare to ask herself. Jason was a scary person, if you didn't know him as well as Saito did, Jason seemed like the type of person to kill you in your sleep and leave no trace behind, the quiet silent kid who was powerful, and by powerful, powerful enough to kill each and every single one of them if he was angry enough.

But now, now she was able to put at least some of the puzzle pieces together and look at what Jason really was, he was _the_ Reaper. The very incarnation of death itself… it all made sense now, the Scythe, the undead horse, the robe, the dark personality… but something nagged at her that there was more to Jason than his Reaper powers, that there was something much more dark and frightening behind those green eyes of his, something like a nightmare. Just what sort of boy was he? There was so much more to Jason than she had originally realized!

However, the others hadn't seen the connection just yet; somehow they hadn't caught onto the fact that Jason was the reaper. Louise had spent more time with Jason, and even if it was those moments when he was straightening her up because of how she was acting, it was still spending time with him and learning about him. Underneath that hood, was a nice person with good intentions, but what about him seemed so dark that she was consistently on edge when he was around?

Just as Kirche said, Jason continued to ride north in seek of Tabitha's home. He was going at an impressive rate of at least ninety miles per hour and that was on a horse, which was forty miles faster than the average race horse at their best! Jason had to say that he was a little impressed by this speed; Hellfire hadn't shown this much speed before, even when they were racing Saito and the others back to the academy. She must have known the situation was serious.

In truth, Jason had no idea why he was going after this girl. Tabitha her name was, but why did he seemed too attached? Even as he was riding, he couldn't stop thinking about what situation and what danger she was in right now… did she remind him of Sophia? Did it remind him how much he had failed her? Was it because the two were similar or was it because Jason couldn't stand to see people he knew getting hurt unless he could do something about it?

The memory of the look in her eyes, Tabitha's eyes, the short blue hair and the completely stoic look, it made him think what she was hiding, what she was shielding the people around her from. Was she like him? Had she experienced the true reality of life and how corrupt people can be? Has she experienced the pain of loss? Her eyes told a story and that story Jason could easily read and compare to his own.

It was a few hours before Jason arrived at his destination with Hellfire. He wasn't expecting what he saw but he had a feeling that something like this would have happened. The gate leading into the noble family's home was scratched and beaten, as if an Army had raided the place. The house itself was in shambles, the mansion, broken windows, splintered wood and the nice stone path looked like it had been abused by many.

Still atop of Hellfire, Jason looked around as Hellfire slowed to a slow trot as the two progressed through the main gate and into the courtyard of the broken mansion. The place was an absolute mess, something had happened here recently and it looked like the noble family had paid the price for Tabitha's failure in completing her mission. This made Jason's blood boil, she was being used by the Gallia King and now that she has failed, this happened.

Jason got off Hellfire and landed on the uneven stone ground that lead up to the mansions front door. He adjusted his hood and started to walk, using his Scythe as a make shift walking stick. He was going to need it if he came under attack. The added boost in power was to make sure he wouldn't be caught off guard. Plus while he was holding his Scythe, it gave him a sharper sense to his surroundings, instantly knowing how old what object was and a calculated estimate when it was going to die, one of the many abilities that came with the power of being the Grim Reaper.

'_Master, take heed, it could be a trap.'_ Hellfire warned, Jason turned and nodded before walking up to the mansion's front door. He didn't even need to open it, it was already open slightly enough for Jason to push it open quietly. Taking his first few steps inside, he looked around at the tattered almost demolished noble home. His eyes narrowed as he slowly followed a hallway, there appeared to be small light footsteps in the spaces of carpet, he could tell as the dust and other loose objects that lay on the ground had been parted in a shape of a small enough footstep space, big enough to size Tabitha's.

She had passed through here not too long ago…

Jason followed the marks on the floor carefully, keeping aware of his surroundings, on the occasion checking a room or two to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The places were vacant, not a single sound was heard as Jason passed through silently. His mind was set on one thing and that was to find Tabitha, or find clues on where she could have been taken, or where she could have gone to.

Walking on down the hallway, he came to another door, but this time, the prints on the ground lead through the door. Jason stared at the door knob for a minute, wondering what was on the other side, he could feel it was something bad, or something that had caused Tabitha pain, because as he progressed down the hallway, the foot prints seemed to be getting easier to see which easily told him that with each step, her pace had quickened.

Finally he reached a door, where the prints lead to the other side. He stood on the spot and stared at the door in front of him. The door was of rich make, with nice polished materials, whatever was on the other side was storing precious items, or _did_ store precious items.

Jason was hesitant to open the door, he felt like he was intruding, well, technically he already was but beyond this door lied something of much value or did have something much of value, by the state of the house and the outside, this place had been ran-sacked of its entire value.

Jason slowly reached for the knob and turned it, letting the metal sound of the door click open. He pushed it open and stepped into the door, closing the door behind him. His eyes narrowed as his gaze landed upon Tabitha's familiar, lying in a circle of broken glass and it was breathing heavily, it was extremely injured.

Jason's thoughts had been correct in his assumption, Tabitha had come through here and based on the her familiar's injuries and her lack of presence, a short lived battle had taken place here. He frowned as he walked faster towards the dragon and crouched down to examine the wounds.

It wasn't as bad as it looked, in fact the dragon was injured much at all, and there was no blood or cuts, despite lying in the middle of broken glass. The dragon just had the wind knocked out of it. Jason's eyes narrowed even further.

'_To wind a dragon like this… There couldn't have been two dragons here, not enough space…'_ Jason thought looking up to see the glass roof; it had been shattered as if this dragon here had launched itself into the room in a hurry. Jason put a hand to his chin trying to figure out what happened here while the dragon in front of him lay unconscious on the ground breathing heavily.

As Jason was thinking, he didn't notice a figure approaching from behind him, slowly and not even making a single sound. What gave the man away was a cough that he did on purpose to get Jason's attention. The hairs on Jason's neck sprang up as his old instincts kicked in.

Instantly, he immediately dropped his balance purposefully and fell backwards, falling into his own shadow. When he hit the ground, he didn't exactly make contact with the solid ground; he instead fell into his shadow, melding into the darkness and disappearing from sight, stunning the man who had tried to get his attention.

Behind the man, a shadow grew until Jason appeared as he walked out of the shadows behind the man and held his Scythe out in front of him, his eyes narrowing at the strange man. The man turned and looked at Jason, surprised at how the young boy pulled off such a feat. Short distance teleportation was an incredible high level spell, but he had never seen it preformed like that before, it made the man question whether or not that was teleportation…

Jason was confused at how he didn't sense this man. Being the reaper, he could sense all the life force around him, he could sense Louise and he could Sense Saito when he was around them, even Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha, he could all feel their life force, all except but one of them… Tiffania and she was an elf. This could mean only one thing…

'Elf.' Jason said carefully. The man smiled and titled his hat in response. Jason now knew he was an elf, being the reaper, he could sense _mortal _life force, but elves? Elves had the ability to choose immortality and everlasting long life, the only way they could die was by an external factor such as battle or murder. Elves were they only thing he couldn't sense, and that made them a threat unless he knew they were on his side, he could trust Tiffania to a degree, the girl was a klutz and she was pretty obvious to most things around her… basically she wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar so to say…

The man's smile turned to a frown as he examined Jason up and down.

'What are you doing here?' He asked. Jason huffed while he kept his Scythe pointed at the man, he didn't want the elf doing anything he didn't like. He had experience with magic but magic the elves used? He had no idea how to counter it as the elves on his world were peaceful and caring but when conflict did threaten them, it would be taken care very quickly.

'I should be asking you the same question. What have you done with the girl?' Jason asked dangerously. His look and the tone of his voice demanded answers and told the man he was not a person to be played with. The man sighed as his eyes stared back at Jason with pure interest.

'I have done nothing with the girl; although, I did incapacitate her to allow the soldiers enough time to take her back to Gallia, but to answer the question, I did nothing with her.' The man replied. Jason growled as he looked around the room carefully, a battle had obviously taken place in here.

'Did you hurt her?' Jason asked his patience slipping. The man frowned.

'In a way, yes I did hurt her. However I was not the one who attacked, she attacked first, and it was just a case of self-defence that she got hurt. When I approached her, I was hoping for a-none violent conflict. However, you humans tend to assume to worst and act on instinct rather than reason.' The elf replied. Jason couldn't help but agree with that, the proof was right in front of him as he was the one threatening the elf right now. Jason sighed and lowered his Scythe.

'Who are you working for; you are obviously following orders, so very un-elf-like of you.' Jason said. The elf seemed to narrow his eyes dangerously.

'Watch what you say human.' The elf said, Jason smiled sadistically as the room started to darken around the two. The paint on the walls started to peel off and turn to dust, the glass seemed to gather dust, crack and shatter into nothing but dust. The furniture started to crinkle and become old and before you knew it, it started to break down. Time had been sped up in the room, however it unaffected the dragon to due Jason's will to keep it from harm. The elf's eyes narrowed as Jason laughed a little.

'Oh I can assure you; I'm something more than_ human_…' He said smiling from under his black cloak.

-Line Break-

After witnessing Jason take off like how he did, Saito, Louise and the rest of the group found themselves debating on what they should do about Tabitha. Saito had been so troubled about what Tabitha did last night that it was driving him up the wall! The new information the Kirche gave the group declared that she was in serious danger.

In the next few hours, Saito also found himself being chased around the Ostland by Louise, Siesta and Tiffania trying to "Strip him naked" or so he though, it ended up just being a tool that looked into his memories of the previous night, thought he quite enjoyed having his face squashed in between Louise's thighs while she looked into his memories, however his memories showed his battle with Tabitha and that killed his mood.

They were currently on the way to the Queen of Tristain to gain permission to go to Gallia and rescue Tabitha, however when they got there, the answer to their request was not what they had expected in the slightest.

'No.' The Queen said from her desk shocking Saito, Louise and another knight that had accompanied the two into the royal chambers of the queen. Henrietta looked up sadly and then looked back down at her desk, she felt guilty doing this but it was the only way to keep Saito and Louise safe.

'I cannot allow it.' She stated, Saito growled.

'Why not, Jason has already gone to save her, why can't we go and help him!?' Saito questioned, almost in an angry tone. He was careful as Agnes was on the other side of the door. Henrietta looked at Saito sadly, but then hardened her gaze, trying to look confident in her ability. It wasn't just about it, it was about her kingdom and what would happen if she were to let this happen, it would be considered a war time act if she sent her people into Gallia to rescue a prisoner.

'If you were to go, it would be considered an act of war, and Gallia would wage war on Tristain, and I can't allow that to happen, over one prisoner.' Henrietta stated. Saito's blood boiled, he hated this part of this world, the whole politics part of it was what he hated the most , why had he even considered becoming a noble? Wasn't that the very thing he hated? He only did it for Louise, to be able to love her without her parents and her family hounding her about being with a commoner.

Saito sighed before taking off his chevalier coat and handing it back to the Queen in a neat fold. She stared at him in shock as well as Louise. He huffed.

'I'm sorry your highness, but I cannot let a friend stay in danger, I will go with or without the help of Tristain and your permission. I will not go under the name of a noble and Knight of the Queen of Tristain to Gallia; I will go as Saito Hiraga.' He stated.

Henrietta desperately raced through her mind to keep Saito from going, she couldn't let him die like this, she couldn't let him put himself in this much danger, it was absurd! She frowned and growled before staring him directly in the eyes, those beautiful, steel, determined eyes.

'Agnes, please escort these people to their cells.' Henrietta stated. Saito narrowed his eyes and follow Agnes, along with the other knight that had accompanied them. Louise however wasn't moving, she hadn't given up her title as a noble yet so she was safe for now, however her heart was screaming at her to do the right thing, but it was going against the wishes of her childhood's best friend.

Eventually, after a lot of inner struggle, she decided to follow her familiar and give up her noble title, for the best. She then too, found herself in a cell with Saito, Guiche and the other night and now had them digging at the walls with spoons, to their protest while Louise lay on one of the beds and relaxed. The feeling of not being a noble anymore made her feel vulnerable, she was now what her family hated most… a commoner. Even know just thinking about doing this, she had done it to help Tabitha, and what really made her feel guilty is that her tantrum caused it to happen, or so she thought.

Louise was frustrated, she was frustrated because she felt like a child, and what made her angry was because she knew on occasions she would act like a child and for some reason, Jason would kick it out of her and make her see the truth. Already twice he had helped her with her emotions and he had only been here a month or so… He was the one who had crash landed here in such a hurt state; he was the one who looked emotionally shattered!

Louise clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.

'_So why is it that he is helping me, and not the other way round? I feel so self-fish!'_ Louise thought to herself, but as of now, she was theoretically helping both Jason and Tabitha, she was helping to save Tabitha and she was helping Jason to help find Tabitha!

Louise frowned, sitting up and pulling her knees into her chest, feeling like a spoiled child.

'_Who am I kidding, I'm so pathetic… Ever since Saito came into my life, it's been one giant dragon air show… Helping Jason save Tabitha? How can I even consider that helping? I'm just making excuses for myself! I feel so useless!'_ Louise thought grinding her teeth in anger.

Meanwhile Saito had stopped digging with his teaspoon and turned around to see Louise having some sort of argument with herself, he was about to ask if she was alright but she turned to look at him and glared at him.

'What are you looking at dog?! Keep digging!' Louise screamed. Saito jumped out of his skin, turned around and kept digging, at an even faster pace than before. Louise turned away and blushed heavily, she couldn't believe he was staring at her like she was some crazy person… she wasn't crazy right?

In the next few minutes, a voice pierced through the air, as if it was being said through a mega phone. Everyone in the prison cell dropped what they were doing and ran over to the steel bared windows and looked out at the massive sight that was stored upon them.

The Ostland hovered just above the city of Tristain, high enough to not cause any damage to any buildings or harm anyone. Looking at the large ship from the outside, it looked much like a battleship which, hovering over a city wasn't giving the cell inmates a nice feeling.

A few minutes later, a guard was slammed against the door of the cell the four kids where in. They all rushed over, trying to see what was going on, on the other side of the cell door, a woman with flaming red hair stood with a seductive grin on her face.

'Need some help?' She said, they all cheered as Kirche opened the door, she was also joined by Colbert who was guarding her and watching her back, in case anyone else came by and happened to see what they two rescuers were doing.

'Man, am I glad to see you!' Saito said shouldering Derflinger. Colbert started to move along with group, they all knew that talking right now, wasn't the best idea, talking could wait, right now they were leading a prison break.

-Line Break-

The room around the elf had become very dark as if the wind had blown out the candles in a stone tower in the middle of the night. This hooded boy in front of him seemed to be sucking the life out of every single thing around them. However the elf remain stoic and continued to gaze at the boy with interest, he knew if they were to engage in a fight, he had a feeling he would not be the victor.

The power this boy radiated told the elf that death was certain if he played his cards wrong. However he had knowledge and intelligence on his side, the boy was naïve and by the sound of his voice, he was in a fragile state, if he played his cards right, he could get this kid to stand down.

'I'm going to ask one last time… where _is_ Tabitha.' Jason almost growled. His dark side was literally clawing it's way to his mental state like a dog trying to climbing a tree … however his self-control refused to let up and refused to let it take control. He wouldn't lose himself to a mindless rage and mindless, illogical slaughter. The elf remained calm as he continued to stare at Jason, it was a stare off.

'She is probably on her way to the Gallian Kingdom to visit her uncle who is currently the ruler of Gallia at this point in time. However, he has begun to take interest in a certain somebody… ever since you came to this world; King Joseph has had his eye on you. His familiar has even encountered you at some stage.' The elf said. Jason raised an eyebrow at this new information. Why would a king be interested in him?

'The king of Gallia is interested in me? I have no care about what a king would want, I have my own things to worry about.' Jason snarled. The elf chuckled lowly to himself.

'I take it that's why you're here looking for the girl?' The elf retorted. Jason narrowed his eyes, he wanted to rip the soul out of this elf so much, he was so close to doing it, his dark side begged for it, it craved it, almost making it impossible for Jason to refuse but he needed answers. The elf smiled.

'I'm not sure what you're here for, and nor do I care… but I have a feeling I would know what the King would do if you would so blatantly decline him like this… the king always gets what he wants, if he has an interest in you, he will eventually try to get to you, and he will do it regardless of what he has to do. He did it with the girl; he will do it with you.' The elf stated. Jason snarled again, gripping his Scythe until his knuckles went white.

'Fortunately I wasn't sent here to get you, so you can leave if you want…' The elf continued. Jason felt like the elf was trying to get at something, it was like he was baiting him into doing something, but Jason didn't know what to do! Walk away and forget about Tabitha or he could go and save her… or he could return to Louise and Saito and go with them to save her, either way, he was so confused as to what to do that he was even having now having a load of trouble just trying to contain his temper!

'Or… you could come to Gallia and see why the King is so interested in you.' The elf said. Jason frowned, he could go there and rescue Tabitha without help, and without being attacked… there had to be more to this, it just seemed to easy.

'What's the catch… What would you do if I just snatched Tabitha and left? I can do that in less than a few seconds, what's stopping me from doing that?' Jason replied. The elf chuckled a little bit.

'I am nothing more than the Kings servant… If you did that then, it's up to Joseph to decide your fate. But to be honest, I'm not sure your friends would like what would happen…' The elf said examining his reactions. Jason tensed and growled under his breath. The elf smiled.

'_And that's his weakness; this is going to be easy.'_ The elf thought.

'If you were to rescue Tabitha, I'm sure she and all of you and your other friends would die.' The elf stated casually. He didn't like doing this, but orders are orders. He didn't like Joseph, he originally thought that he and him were in a partnership, but it seemed Joseph abused their deal and made him his own personal servant. He had no choice but to comply with the orders he was given.

Jason growled and lowered his Scythe, he couldn't believe he was being so weak, he could have kill this elf already and headed for Gallia, but something told him not to, something he hadn't felt in a long time, it felt like his humanity was returning, he was feeling more emotion than he had in four years. Back when he was walking his own world once everyone had been hunted down and killed, he had lost all the means to ask himself if what he was doing was wrong or right. When he killed, when he slaughtered, whatever crossed his path, died in a heartbeat. Now… Now Jason was thinking twice, and he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

'I… I will come with you. But understand this**, I am no prisoner**.' Jason stated coldly before lowering his Scythe completely, the darkness in the room lightening up once again and the sun burst into the room. Jason's powers had created its own little bubble of darkness, cutting out all light. He was surprised at this, it felt like his powers were growing, and he needed to learn how to keep them under control. As he would grow older, his powers would grow and his control would weaken unless he kept a strong hold over them.

'Excellent, Joseph will be pleased to know that you are coming… I will be outside when you are ready.' The elf stated leaving the room, leaving Jason standing in his spot to consult with himself about what he was getting into. He looked at the still injured dragon lying around glass dust that Jason had somehow done when his powers started to grow.

Jason sighed and went over to the dragon and shook it awake. It slowly grumbled and pushed itself to its feet. It shook its head and looked around in a panic, its master nowhere to be found or sensed. The dragon looked down at Jason and to what it seemed, the dragon started to cry as small drops of water leaked from its eyes and dropped to the floor. Jason tried to comfort it, however Jason didn't _do_ comfort.

Sighing, Jason whistled loudly. Hellfire trotted into the room through an area in the room that lead to the outside, and into the garden. Hellfire got in through a large part of shattered glass that leads from the garden outside. Jason turned to Hellfire.

'_I need to you take Sylphid and get back to Saito, Louise and the others. Tell them Tabitha has been taken to Gallia and is currently imprisoned there by her uncle Joseph who is the king of Gallia at the moment. I need you to also tell them that I've decided to go with one of her captures to Gallia due to the fact that the kind has some sort of interest in me. I am determined to find out what he wants, and that I'll make sure Tabitha is safe until they come to help in her escape… at least I hope their coming…' _Jason said. Suddenly he realized something as he stared at Hellfire.

'_Can… you talk to anyone other than me?'_ Jason asked raising an eyebrow as Hellfire giggled.

'_Yes I can, I just have to change my form.'_ She said. Jason looked at her strangely and then at the dragon, who was now glowing brightly, making Jason cover his eyes. When he opened them, he was now looking at a naked girl with long dark blue hair; he looked at her and deadpanned.

'W-Why, wait a minute, how did you do that?' Jason said questionably. The now human form of Sylphid just stared at Jason and laughed before she jumped at Jason and tackled him into a hug.

'Please, you must save big sister! Please, Please, Please!' She said. Jason frowned emotionlessly while the girl bounced around on top of his chest, pleading him to save Tabitha.

'That's what I'm trying to do, however I cannot do so with you on top of me.' He said in an un-amused state. She looked at him and stood him and smiled as if nothing had happened. Jason growled as he stood up, he looked around to find the nearest bed sheet to cover her up. However he couldn't find anything. Hellfire trotted up to Jason and brushed up against him.

'_Don't stress yourself over this… I'll deal with her.'_ Hellfire said. Jason smiled.

'_Thanks, I should really get going. Don't forget to tell Louise and the others what's going on.' _Jason reminded the flaming steed. Hellfire neighed and began to nudge Jason out the door.

'_Yes, Yes I heard you the first time, now get going and try not to do anything that will put your and the girls life in danger.'_ Hellfire said. Jason grumbled before adjusting his hood and walking towards to the door to head back out to meet with the elf.

'_I know what I'm doing._' Jason said before he left leaving the naked girl staring at the closed door Jason had left out of, and Hellfire who just huffed, smoke and fire coming out of her snout.

'_I can literally smell the love pouring off him, he just needs to open up more before he realizes it.'_ She thought to herself.

Jason walked back through the hallways and out into the front yard of the Gallian Family house. His eyes narrowed as he found a carriage waiting for him there, with several armed guards around the carriage. Inside the carriage with an open door, sat the elf that had his brown hat on, staring at Jason from under the hats shadow. He couldn't see Jason's face; the hood did its job and protected the owner's identity.

As he approached the carriage, he was just about to get it before he was stopped by a two armed guards who pointed their swords at the young, black hooded by. Jason just stared at them as if they were pleading for their deaths.

'Is there a problem?' Jason asked causally, his eyes slowly switching from one guard to the other. They both looked at each other before turning back to Jason and scowling. The guard on the right stepped forward.

'I'm going to have to confiscate that toy of yours little boy.' The man said reaching for the Scythe. Jason scowled at a few things this man said. For one he was not a little by, two it was the fact this man thought he had the right to take anything from him, and three… well, if he even touched the Scythe, Jason didn't exactly care what the results were.

Jason pulled his Scythe away from the man's reach, making the guard frustrated. The guard looked at Jason along with some of the others, they didn't look very happy.

'Look kid, we don't have time for your games! Hand it over, or things are going to get ugly for you…' The guard warned shaking his sword in front of Jason's face. He just stared at the sword, not even flinching or making any sort of vibe that he was intimidated by this poor attempt to scare him.

'Look, first of all, I am not a kid. Second, if you touch my _toy_, I can't be held responsible for what happens… am I understood?' Jason said dangerously. The elf in the carriage seemed to pay little attention to what was happening, but he kept a wary eye on Jason, he was piecing together in his mind, just by the way Jason acted and talked that he was indeed, something much more than human.

The guard growled as he walked forward towards Jason.

'Why you little brat… hand it over!' The guard said jumping for the Scythe in Jason's right hand. Jason didn't even move, but instead closed his eyes as he waited for what was expected to happen.

As soon as the guards hand came into the even slightest contact with the black obsidian metal weapon, his flesh on his hands, rolled backwards revealing bone, and in the few seconds before he could even begin to scream, his bones turned to dust and was carried away by the wind. The guard managed to scream for the space of two seconds before his entire body, close, skin and bone had been turned to nothing but dust. All the guards looked at the spot where their friend had just, disappeared into nothingness. They all turned to Jason, who still stood with his eyes closed.

They all backed away in complete shock and horror, but before they could even say anything, Jason beat them to it.

'I warned you that if you touched my toy, I would not be held responsible for what happen. What happened to your friend was his fault. He chose to ignore my warning, and therefore paid the price.' Jason stated coldly as he opened his eyes and proceeded to step into the carriage. No guard even tried to stop him. The elf just stared in disbelief, all of his ideas about Jason had just been brought to the light, and he was indeed…

-Death… reborn.

-Line Break-

Saito, Louise and the rest of the group, managed to weave in and out of streets like rats running away from exterminators. They were now escaped convicts and they Royal guard, and just guards in general would be searching all over for them now.

However, eventually they managed to make it out of the city, alive and safe with no trouble whatsoever. All the running and hiding in the shadows just to get out of Tristain alive had made everyone tired. They weren't able to escape the city completely, but they were able to make it to a wide open field, close to the lower parts of the city.

Everyone collapsed when they got there, breathing heavily, it was only Saito that was showed signs of being relatively fit, all those chores Louise had made him do really seemed to have increased his stamina somehow, as ridiculous as it seemed, her bossing him around when he first made the familiar contact was actually helping him out on the long run.

However, before anyone could say anything, two figures popped out of the shadows of the trees next to the group of Mages and normal humans. Saito was the first to react, he jumped backwards at the shock and readied himself for battle, in case it was a trap that the guards were going to pull. Saito eyed the two figures carefully while everyone else watched from the ground, trying to catch their breath.

The two figures were female, one was a rather smaller girl, she had rosy red cheeks and lightly blue hair like Tabitha had. She wore what looked like a dusty old bed sheet as her clothing that made Saito kind of light headed, as he prayed for up-draft. He shook those thoughts out of his head and refocused on the potential threat in front of them.

The other female looked very strange, but very familiar… in fact they both looked kind of familiar and not in a way they would expect. The other female was much taller and larger, her female status was very clear. She was almost and older Kirche, however there were some differences. This woman had very pale skin that reminded him of Jason's. Her eyes were blood red and from what it looked like, she had fangs, like a vampire or a Dracula would have. Her flaming red hair was identical to Kirche's; you could even go as far as saying they could be sisters or distant relatives.

Saito raised an eyebrow at the two's behavior, it seemed very calm and non-violent, like they didn't want to arrest and beat the living daylights out of the escapees. Before he could say anything, the blue haired, rosy cheeked girl jumped forward and tackled him into a hug.

'Please save her, please save her!' She pleaded as she squeezed the life out Saito. Louise had managed to find the breath to stand up straight, walk over behind Saito and nail him directly in the private area, earning him to fall to the ground with a blue face. She couldn't believe this boy, hugged another girl who is practically naked and already they are throwing themselves at each other!

Louise gazed upon the broken form of Saito, holding his treasured area like his life depended on it with such disgust in her eyes. The older woman who had been beside the blue haired girl looked like she was amused by all of this and cracked a smile as she looked at what was happening. Louise walked up to the older looking female with a questionable look on her face. The older looking female raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl who was giving her the strange look.

'Who are you two?' Louise said narrowing her eyes and bending over slightly to emphasize her point that she was on to the two of them. The red headed woman giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at Louise as if Louise were just some little girl who asked obvious questions, like a three year old.

'Well, if you absolutely must know… the girl over there on top of Saito is Tabitha's familiar.' The red headed woman said. Louise spun on her heels and looked at the girl on top of Saito who was just now getting to his feet, the child-like teenager still attached to him. Everyone looked at her like she was a sudden tourist attraction. The blue haired teen turned and looked at the older woman.

'Hey! Big sister told me to never tell anyone!' She cried at the older woman while the older red head giggled at her childish personality. Saito and Louise both stared at the blue haired girl, who acted like a five year old, but looked like a seventeen year old, but really was a dragon? Saito scratched his head in confusion.

'So wait a minute, if that's Sylphid… then… who are you?' Saito asked approaching the older fiery headed woman. She just grinned as she bent over and looked at Saito, Louise and the rest of the group who had their eyes trained on her. Kirche was busy trying to whole in the amazement, to her, this older woman looked like a future version of her.

'Why don't you try and have a guess?' Everyone seemed confused as they tried to piece together who this persons familiar she was, that is, if she was a familiar. However Louise was in front and on top of things today as she pieced it together faster than anyone else did.

Her eyes widened. The pale skin, the fiery look to her and if she was a familiar, who here other than Tabitha was missing?

'You're Jason's…' She started however the woman grinned and burst out laughing.

'It's Hellfire, or Queen Hellfire to you… either one, I don't care. Up here in the mortal world you can just call me Hellfire.' She said. Saito and the group couldn't believe it! This was Jason's familiar?! Could all familiars resume a human form like this? Kirche was the first to recover from this initial shock.

'Wait, I thought Jason's familiar was a horse… or an undead horse.' Kirche said raising the question that popped into most of the group's minds. Hellfire scoffed as she turned her nose up at the group.

'What? You think I sit on my throne down in the underworld as a horse?! That's ridiculous, this is my original form. My horse form is my alter ego, I am a servant in that form, a familiar, but since my master sent me away to help you guys, I preferred this form over my horse form. Being a flaming undead horse would give people heart attacks if I strode into town looking like that!' Hellfire said with a light chuckle.

All joking aside, it was Saito that picked up on what Hellfire said and was the first to question her about it.

'Wait. Jason sent you here? Is he okay?' Saito asked. Hellfire's demeanor changed instantly from light hearted joking around, to deadly serious in less than a second. She closed her eyes as she began to explain what her master had done.

'He found out what happened to Tabitha. She indeed went straight back to her home, but it was attacked. When Jason and I got there, the home was in ruins, it looked like an entire army and run over the place. Jason had a look inside, and found no trace of Tabitha, the only thing he found was her.' Hellfire said pointing to Sylphid. Everyone turned to the dragoness to see a saddened look on her face.

'Tabitha had been kidnapped from there, along with her mother. There were signs of struggle, so Tabitha went down fighting, but when Jason got there, she was already gone but he encountered someone working for the King of Gallia. The man was an elf, and a powerful elf at that. My master and the elf conversed and eventually came to an agreement. Jason has decided to go to Gallia with this elf as the man said that the King has Tabitha and her mother, and that the King was also interested in my master's abilities.' Hellfire explained. With every word, the grim expressions on their faces deepened.

From what Hellfire was saying, not only was Tabitha captured but Jason had willingly given himself up just to see what was going on, why the king was interested in him, and it sounded like he wanted to make sure Tabitha was safe and out of harm's way. Now with this elf involved and what sounded like an entire army protecting Gallia, the odds of rescuing Tabitha and Jason alike felt like it was against them. No matter, Saito was determined to get Tabitha back, and now it was even more serious now that they had Jason. At least he knew Tabitha would have someone that could protect her if she was weak.

'When do we leave?' Saito said with a hardened determination tone in his voice. Louise looked at him with sparkling eyes, she had only ever seen Saito like this on rare occasions, it was the look that radiated confidence, and when he had this look, he never once failed her or anyone. He would give it his all to protect his friends.

Hellfire smiled. 'Getting out of Tristain won't be easy and especially getting across the border. You guys really made a racket breaking out like that. I'm surprised to went to the lengths of giving up you nobility to save Tabitha.' She said giving both Louise and Guiche little glances. They both looked at the ground; they weren't ones to give up nobility that easy.

'The Ostland has been impounded; we can't leave with that unless we take it back, and the only possible way to do that is by force. It will be guarded by soldiers twenty four seven.' Colbert said grimly. Hellfire put a hand to her chin as she tried to come up with a plan. She smiled as she walked over to Colbert and Kirche and smiled.

The three engaged in convocation that no one else could hear. All they could hear were whispers and hands pointing in different directions. The group waited patiently for some answers when finally the three returned. All three of them were smiling as if this was going to be extremely easy. Kirche started.

'We've decided on how we are going to do this… but first we need disguises…' Kirche said. Siesta poked her head up out of the group, looking like a light bulb had just appeared on top of her head.

'My uncle and sister can help us with that! They have tones of costumes!' She said happily. Kirche grinned as Hellfire cleared and throat and walked forward in front of the whole group. She gazed at each one of them and looked them dead in the eye.

'Excellent… here's what we're going to do…'

-Line Break-

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and even more sorry to say that the next update won't come for a while either! :( I have my last set of school exams for the year and I'm on full study mode for them, so sorry, no updates till at least the 19th of November.

As for this chapter, I'm kind of happy with it, I'm starting to get to that phase where it's getting more harder to write as I follow the main story I have set out for myself, plus keeping the story relatively to the Familiar of Zero cannon.

Thank you for all the Reviews, they are much appreciated, I would also like to know your opinion of where you think this story is heading! :) See if our brains and minds think alike :D.

Anyway, Please Review, I really want feed back!

Thanks and I'll see you guys next Chapter!


End file.
